


Down By the Lake

by AmberStoneCollins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Consensual Underage Sex, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 46,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberStoneCollins/pseuds/AmberStoneCollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco quickly discover that they're destined to be soulmates, but can they put aside their differences and accept fate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which everyone is born with a tattoo that displays (in word form only) their soulmate's thoughts. The tattoos are designed so that any thoughts about their soulmate do not appear on the other's tattoo until they have met in person. This phenomenon makes communication through soulmate tattoos impossible until the people have met. 
> 
> There is reference to child abuse and spousal abuse, but no graphic detail.

Draco’s tattoo began shifting in coherent thoughts as soon as he began having them. His parents watched with approval. Draco’s mate would be someone his own age. They watched and laughed as the words “hungry” would appear on Draco’s arm at about the same time Draco began to cry. From a young age, they were well synced.

As Draco got older, he learned to take comfort in watching the words shifting on his arm. He saw that his mate wished to escape her family as much as he did. Thoughts about her “terrible Uncle Vernon” or “god-awful Aunt Petunia” popped up on a daily basis by the time Draco turned seven. Of course, from the very beginning, his mate was constantly complaining about some kid named Dudley that Draco originally assumed must be her brother, but later discovered was her cousin.

When Draco hit ten he realized that his mate was not a she, but a he. Thoughts about sex and the explanation his awful family had given him began appearing. It was not nearly as in depth as the talk Draco had received. At times, Draco found himself laughing at his mate’s innocence. He ultimately decided it was safer to keep the fact his mate was also male away from his father. His mother, on the other hand...

“Mom, I think I’m gay,” Draco announced one day after scouring every inch of the house for detection charms his father often left behind.

“I’m not surprised,” Narcissa replied, a small smile playing on her lips. It was never there when Lucius was around. Draco wished his mother would smile more often.

“You’re not surprised?” Draco repeated, eyes wide with shock.

“You’ve always been fascinated with the male anatomy,” his mother teased. “Now go instruct a house elf to make your father’s favorite meal tonight and never breathe a word of this conversation to him.”

“Of course.”

 

*

Harry was obsessed with his tattoo the moment he was old enough to understand what it was. He spent all the time he was allowed staring at it and reminding himself it meant that he wasn’t alone. He often pondered what thoughts his soulmate would see popping up on his tattoo.

Everyone knew that the tattoos translated all thoughts except ones about the soulmate in question until they met. This, unfortunately, prohibited the soulmates from speaking in any way until they met each other.

As Harry got older, he noticed the thoughts on his arm becoming more delusioned and frightening. The person often thought about “wizards” and used crazy terms Harry had never heard before. Those thoughts confused Harry, but they weren’t nearly as bad as _he’s going to hit me again_ , _better me than mother_ , _why does everything have to hurt so much_ , _please stop. Please stop_ , _I want to die_ , _why won't he just kill me already_. Harry would always stare at his arm while the terrible thoughts appeared and faded, waiting anxiously for everything to go back to its crazy normal.

When Harry was ten, he realized his soulmate was a boy. And his soulmate had parents that were way better at explaining sex and puberty. Most of what Harry ended up learning came from the thoughts scrawled on his arm that sometimes seemed to respond to his own inner queries. At first, Harry was concerned about his soulmate being male, but soon realized he didn’t care.

*

_The boy who lived_

Harry had seen these thoughts pop up multiple times, but the first time Draco saw it, he was 11 and preparing to go to Hogwarts. He wondered briefly why his mate was just now learning this story, but didn’t care too much to let it bother him. At any moment, he would be boarding the train and potentially meeting his mate. Quickly, he rolled down his sleeve and resolved not to look at it until he arrived at Hogwarts.

Harry watched the thoughts on his arm grow excited as the boy thought about maybe meeting his soulmate on the train. He read every silly scenario with a small smile and imagined back a few of his own. Neither of them could wait.

As it turned out, they didn’t meet on the train, but in the entrance to the Great Hall.

“Harry Potter,” Draco said, extending a pale hand. “The boy who lived.”

“I guess that’s me,” Harry replied, slowly offering his hand back. “And you are.”

“Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy. Take it from me, Potter, you don’t want to be hanging out with scum like Weasleys and whoever this frizzy-haired nobody is. You want to be with me.”

Harry pulled back his hand abruptly, appalled by this new stranger. How could he say such terrible things about Harry’s first real friends?

“I don’t think I do,” Harry replied, turning away to ignore the blond.

*

Draco figured it out quickly after that. The thoughts on his arm often complained about being the boy who lived and getting so much attention. _What did I do to deserve this? Maybe they have the wrong person. I’m nothing._ He tried hard to keep his thoughts kind, almost hoping Harry would never figure out it as him. Harry Potter was so nice. So sweet. He deserved so much better.

Harry figured it out within the hour. He secretly watched the thoughts on his arm scream _SLYTHERIN I MUST BE IN SLYTHERIN_ as the sorting hat was lowered onto Draco’s head. It gave Harry the idea to ask for gryffindor. Clearly the hat took requests into account. He watched Draco’s smug face as he walked towards his new house, but saw the words on his arm scream only relief that his father would be proud. _He won’t take me out of school thank god._

It took years of hatefully passing each other in the halls and fighting in classes and other various locations before Harry finally got up the courage to talk to Draco through his thoughts. If he was right, and Draco was his soulmate, as he highly suspected, they should be able to communicate through the tattoos now.

_Should we do something about this whole soulmate thing, Malfoy?_ Harry thought.

Draco stared at his tattoo for a moment, debating whether or not to respond. Harry saw his doubt and took it as confirmation that his soulmate was indeed his enemy.

_Something like what, Potter?_ Draco finally responded.

_I don’t know. Something. This is ridiculous. Maybe it’s a mistake. Maybe Voldemort’s curse fucked up our tattoos,_ Harry said.

_Maybe we could give it a shot,_ Draco offered.

_Give it a shot?_ Harry repeated.

_Us. Give us a shot._

Harry hesitated. Draco watched Harry’s doubts flood across his arm followed by irrepressible excitement and curiosity.

_Meet me at the edge of the lake tonight after lights out. If one of us gets caught, we take it as a sign that this is a mistake and we never try it again,_ he finally suggested.

Draco’s excitement came through so quickly and so strongly that Harry barely saw his agreement.

_Sounds great!_


	2. Starry Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is reference to child abuse and spousal abuse, but no graphic detail.

Harry nearly walked out the door without his invisibility cloak. In fact, he made it three feet completely exposed before running back into the dormitory to grab it. Not bringing it wouldn't be fair. If he didn’t do everything he could to really meet Malfoy tonight, was he really giving the whole soulmate thing a chance?

 

“You goin’ somewhere, mate?” Ron asked, rolling over in his bed to stare at Harry with sleepy eyes. 

 

“Just out for a bit of air,” Harry lied, tugging at the invisibility cloak in an attempt to get it unhooked from whatever it was stuck on in his trunk. 

 

“Having trouble there?” Ron teased, smirking. “Never seen you this frazzled about something. Not even when we’re doing things that go against the school and the law. Fess up. Where’re you going?” 

 

Harry sighed and crouched beside his trunk to get a better view of what exactly was holding so tightly to his cloak. 

 

“I’m just going to get some air, Ron, I told you,” he insisted, finding the damned Monster Book of Monsters chewing on his cloak contentedly. 

 

“Stroke it,” Ron reminded him when he heard the grumbles of the book. “Why do you still carry around that bloody thing, anyway? We haven’t needed it in two years.” 

 

“It’s got good information in it,” Harry replied, running his hand along the soft fur until the book relaxed enough for him to pull the cloak from it’s mouth. “Go back to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

 

Harry stood and walked towards the door, pulling the cape around his shoulders so he was just a floating head as Ron watched him leave. 

 

“Don’t get her pregnant, alright?” Ron called after him, snickering to himself. 

 

Harry ignored the comment, choosing instead to focus on the vicious butterflies in his stomach that were threatening to fly back up through his mouth. Maybe this was a trap. Harry knew that was a crazy thought. He’d been the one to set the time and place afterall, but maybe Malfoy was planning to bring friends and tease him endlessly for believing he could ever find love. Probably not. Harry forced himself to keep walking. 

 

By the time he reached the hill that overlooked the lake, Malfoy had already arrived. Harry froze for a moment, staring at Malfoy’s figure being illuminated by the moon. Malfoy seemed to shine like his own kind of mortal star. For a moment, Harry wondered if he didn’t need to throw Malfoy up towards the heavens where he so clearly belonged. He began walking down towards the glowing figure slowly, forgetting to look where he was going. Suddenly, Harry found himself tumbling down the hill towards the lake as his foot tangled itself in his cloak. 

 

Harry cried out in time for Malfoy to turn and see him and cast a spell Harry had never seen before that effectively slowed him to a stop before he tumbled into the lake. 

 

“Smooth entrance, Potter,” Draco teased, bending down to help Harry’s half-visible body up and getting caught for a moment in those glorious green eyes. Everyone said Harry’s eyes were exactly like Lily’s, but Draco was convinced no eyes could be as gorgeous as the ones he was looking into now. 

 

Harry blushed and moved away quickly, forcing himself to stand and wincing when he tried to put weight on his left ankle. It felt sprained. He wasn’t sure how he’d manage to explain this one to his friends. 

 

“Are you hurt?” Draco asked, uncharacteristic worry twisting his face to something kinder. 

 

“Just my ankle. Not too bad,” Harry admitted, struggling to stand comfortably. 

 

“Sit back down, I can fix it,” Draco offered, kneeling on soft grass below them. 

 

Harry was surprised Draco was willing to risk getting grass stains on his designer jeans, but chose to sit instead of argue. Draco motioned for him to sit with his legs out in front of him so that he could examine the bad ankle. Harry complied, trusting the blond for reasons he couldn’t understand. 

 

Draco pointed his wand at the ankle and muttered a small spell. The ankle glowed blue-ish-green for a moment before going back to exactly how it was before, still hurting. Draco nodded. 

 

“It’s just a sprain. Not hard to fix. It might sting a little. Hang on,” Draco informed him, reciting another spell and moving his wand in a soft, curvy gesture this time. 

 

A soft blue light surrounded Harry’s ankle for a moment then faded, healing the twisted muscle as it vanished. 

 

“How did you know how to do that?” Harry asked, looking at Draco in wonder. 

 

“Mind if I scan the rest of you for injuries?” Draco inquired, ignoring Harry’s question. 

 

“Oh, uh, not at all,” Harry replied. 

 

Draco pointed his wand at Harry’s chest and muttered another spell. Harry felt his entire body glow for a moment and assumed the colors represented different injuries. How did Draco know so much about healing magic?

 

“Just a few cuts and bruises,” Draco finally said once the light faded. “Easy fixes if you want.” 

 

“If you don’t mind,” Harry replied, blushing slightly again and hoping Draco couldn’t see it in the dark. “I don’t really want my friends to know what I was doing tonight.” 

 

“Reasonable,” Draco said, pointing his wand at every scratch and bruise he’d seen in the scan and curing them one by one. 

 

“How do you know how to do all this?” Harry asked again once Draco was finished. 

 

“I... uh... my mother taught me,” Draco replied, looking away. 

 

Everything in Harry was screaming that he shouldn’t keep prodding, that Draco clearly didn’t want to talk about this, but curiosity won out. 

 

“For what?”

 

“Well, it’s not like it’s a useless skill,” Draco argued, starting to feel himself climb back behind all those walls he’d built himself growing up. 

 

“No, I suppose it isn’t. Was your mom a healer once?” Harry continued to prod. 

 

“No, uh, she. It’s a... She was worried about me because I got hurt a lot at home. She wanted me to be able to take care of myself and didn’t trust the cheap nurses this school hires,” Draco lied. Well it wasn’t a complete lie. Part of it was definitely true. 

 

“You got hurt a lot at home?” Harry questioned, unsure why he didn’t believe he wasn’t getting the whole truth. It all made sense. Especially the jab at the nurses at the school. That was a very Malfoy thing to say. 

 

“Just drop it, ok?” Draco finally said, moving to stand up. 

 

“Wait, no, I’m sorry,” Harry said quickly, grabbing Draco’s arm to keep him down. 

 

Draco became stiff for a moment. He looked over at the hand holding tightly to his arm and allowed his eyes to travel up the arm of his capture and back into those dazzling green orbs. Slowly, he relaxed and settled back down beside Harry. Once he was sure Draco wasn’t leaving, Harry relaxed his grip, but didn’t let go. 

 

“I’ve always wondered,” Harry said cautiously once Draco had calmed down beside him. “Why Draco? I’ve never heard that name before.” 

 

Draco couldn’t help but smirk slightly. 

 

“It’s a family thing.” 

 

“So, what, you’re like, Draco Malfoy III or something?” Harry asked. 

 

“Not quite,” Draco replied. “It’s from my mother’s, Narcissa, side of the family. Her sisters Andromeda and Bellatrix and her two cousins Regulus and Sirius. Do you see the pattern yet?” 

 

Harry shook his head. He knew if Hermione were here she would know the answer instantly, but all he knew was that the names sounded weird. 

 

“It’s a Black family thing. We’re all named after stars and constellations. I’m named after the constellation Draco. It’s a dragon, which is cool, but the actual constellation really doesn’t look like a dragon at all,” Draco explained. 

 

“What does it look like?” Harry asked. 

 

“Hmm,” Draco pondered. “It should be out tonight, actually.” 

 

Harry watched as Draco lowered himself to lie on his back. Gently, Harry let his hand fall off Draco’s arm and onto his shockingly warm hand. Draco noticed the touch, but didn’t react, staring intently at the sky instead. 

 

“Lie down beside me,” he ordered. 

 

Harry complied, lying so that their shoulders were mere centimeters apart. A single shift could leave them pressed against each other. 

 

“There, you see that bright one?” Draco asked, pointing with the hand that was not snuggled warmly below Harry’s. 

 

“There’s a lot of stars,” Harry replied. 

 

Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed his wand again, pointing it at the star and muttering another unfamiliar spell. Harry’s eyes widened when he saw one of the stars briefly glow brighter in what seemed to be a small explosion. 

 

“Don’t worry,” Draco told him. “It was just an illusion. I didn’t actually do anything to the star. Anyway. That star begins the shape. Then it goes slightly up and to the side. Actually, let me just draw it for you.” 

 

Draco brought out his wand again, holding it high and muttering an incantation that allowed him to connect the stars with a white line. 

 

“You were right. That looks nothing like a dragon,” Harry admitted once he was faced with the series of lines that ended in a triangular shape. 

 

Draco laughed slightly and shifted to let their shoulders press together. 

 

It was too easy to stay together like this. They lay there for what must have been hours until Harry pointed out how low the moon was in the sky. 

 

“We should go,” Draco agreed, quietly. 

 

The boys stood up and looked at each other for a moment, neither sure how to end this night. 

 

“We’ll do this again, yeah?” Harry eventually offered. 

  
Draco nodded and bent down slightly to give Harry a quick kiss on the cheek before turning and running back to the castle. Harry stood there for a moment, too stunned to move. Once he recovered, he pulled his cloak over his shoulders, glad it would hide the pink on his cheeks and the smile on his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey cool, thanks for reading! As always, feel free to leave any thoughts, any at all in the comments. I'm not entirely certain how long this whole thing is going to be. Maybe four or five chapters at the most, but who knows because originally it was just gonna be a one shot.


	3. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is reference to child abuse and spousal abuse, but no graphic detail.

_Last night was spectacular_

Draco stared at the words written softly on his arm and could hardly contain a smile. He had been positive he would wake up to Harry thinking angrily about how Draco had kissed him. He was sure that Harry would be upset with the sudden intimacy from his enemy. Granted, it was only a cheek kiss, but still.

_Still think the tattoos are tricks?_ Draco thought back.

_Not at all_ , Harry responded immediately. _Meet me tonight? Same place?_

Draco felt his ears turn red and looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching. Meeting two nights in a row? Harry must have actually enjoyed himself. Of course, Draco had no problems with seeing Harry again, but... with all the terrible thoughts Harry usually sent Draco, he was expecting Harry to spit hatred at him the entire time. But he had been pleasant. Maybe it started out as a thank you for fixing the ankle, but it certainly seemed sincere by the end. Maybe Harry really did like him.

_Sounds good_ , Draco replied.

*

By the time Draco arrived, Harry was already lying down by the lake with one arm under his head, staring up at the stars.

“Room for one more?” Draco asked as he walked up.

Harry rolled his eyes and patted the grass beside him. “Careful tonight. It’s a little damp.”

“It rained earlier,” Draco replied, lying down without hesitation and making sure their shoulders were touching from the start this time. Even this small amount of physical contact was enough to make Draco feel like his whole world was coming together.

“Do you want to play a game?” Harry asked quietly.

“What kind of game?” Draco replied.

“It’s a muggle game called Truth or Dare,” Harry explained. “I ask you to pick truth or dare. If you pick truth you have to answer a question. If you pick dare I dare you to do something. You can’t dare the person to answer a question or tell you something. We each get one chicken for dares and truths.”

“What’s a chicken?” Draco asked.

“It means you don’t have to do the dare or answer the question, but you can only use it once during the game,” Harry informed him.

“Ok. I guess we can try it,” Draco said. “You go first?”

Harry nodded and shifted to his side so he could look at Draco. He leaned one hand on is head and his elbow on the grass to support it.

“Truth or dare?” he asked.

“Truth I guess,” Draco replied.

“What’s your middle name?”

Draco rolled his eyes.

“That all you got, Potter? It’s Lucius.”

Harry nodded. “Now you ask.”

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Hmm,” Draco thought, staring at the stars. “Do you really enjoy being here with me?”

“Surprisingly, yes,” Harry told him. “I thought I wouldn’t. I thought we’d spend the whole bloody time fight, but I’m honestly enjoying myself. Truth or dare?”

Draco hesitated. “Dare.”

“I dare you to strip naked and jump in the lake.”

“What?!” Draco exclaimed, sitting up quickly. “No way there’s a giant squid in there and it’ll be bloody freezing!”

“Are you using your chicken?” Harry asked calmly.

Draco stared at him. Harry had planned this. He wanted him to use his chicken now so he couldn’t later. But whatever Harry had up his sleeve, there was no way Draco was getting naked in front of him right then and there was no way he was jumping in that freezing lake and there was definitely no way he was letting himself be freezing and naked in front of Harry.

“I’m using my chicken,” he grumbled, lying back down and crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry smirked. “Go on.”

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

Draco decided right then that if Harry was going to make it hard on him, he would do the same.

“What was your first sexy dream?”

Harry turned bright red and looked away quickly.

“Uh...” he mumbled.

“Are you chickening out on me?” Draco teased.

“No way,” Harry retorted, looking back up to meet Draco’s eyes. “I was twelve at the time. It was this porn star I’d seen in Dudley’s magazines. Dudley’s my cousin. I grew up with him. Anyway, the dream was basically that she came into the room I was sleeping in and, uh, whispered stuff to me and, uh, took off her clothes, and... well we didn’t do anything. I woke up to Dudley banging on the door and yelling for me to come down.”

Draco smirked. “Cute.”

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare. Give me a good one this time, Potter.”

Harry rolled his eyes and glanced around for ideas. “I dare you to... roll around on the grass for thirty seconds.”

“I’m starting to wonder why I came here tonight,” Draco muttered, shifting away from Harry so he would have enough room to roll. “You better time me well.”

“Ready?” Harry asked, sitting up to watch better. “Go.”

Harry struggled to repress laughter as a the typically dignified wizard rolled back and forth on the grass, covering himself with wet blades. Draco heard Harry’s giggles and chose to end the crazy display with a sudden backwards summersault that ended in a perfect standing position. Harry took one look at Draco, standing tall and proud but covered with dew and grass and burst out laughing. Draco started to be offended, but realized how ridiculous he must look and chuckled too as he made his way to sit down beside Harry again.

“Truth or dare?”

Harry pulled himself together and sat up straight. “Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss me,” Draco said, smirking.

“Where?” Harry asked without missing a beat.

Draco was almost thrown off by the confident reply, but didn’t let it show. “Anywhere.”

Harry smirked. “Anywhere?”

“Within reason.”

Harry nodded and leaned forward, placing a small kiss on Draco’s cheek like Draco had given him the previous night. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Draco replied, regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth.

“Why do you know so many healing spells?”

Draco looked away, his fists tightening around blade of grass until they ripped out of the ground.

“Can’t you let this go?” he asked.

“No,” Harry replied, watching him calmly.

“Fine,” Draco relented, forcing himself to relax. “There are a lot of rules at home. Ways to behave, things to say, people to avoid. If father finds out I haven’t been behaving, he gets angry and sometimes when he gets angry he lashes out. It’s not a big deal. It’s always my fault. So mother taught me spells to heal myself so people didn’t ask questions.”

“Does your father lash out at your mother too?” Harry asked.

“I know this is my first time playing this game, but I’m pretty sure you can’t ask multiple questions. Truth or dare?” Draco replied.

“Truth.”

“Why do you care so much about my healing and my home life?”

“We’re soulmates,” Harry said, quietly. “We’re supposed to know everything about each other and... I kind of already knew your father abused you and your mother.” Draco winced at the word abused. “I could see it in your thoughts. You thought about it all the time and... I’m sorry. I just wanted you to tell me yourself so I could tell you I’m here for you. If I could, I’d offer you a place to stay so you don’t have to go home, but...”

“But I wouldn’t want to stay with your nasty muggle, homophobic parents anyway,” Draco replied, teasing slightly. “I guess I should have known you knew. I know about all the shit your family did to you. I guess we’re not all that better off.”

“You just healed faster than me,” Harry added, smiling. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I suck at coming up with dares. Hold on,” Harry grumbled. “Ok. I dare you to take off your shirt.”

“Trying to get me naked again, Potter?” Draco teased, pulling the wet fabric off his skin. “Surprisingly, this is warmer. Truth or dare?”

Harry hesitated, taking time to examine Draco’s slick, pale torso. Draco watched Harry’s eyes scan him. He took in the surprisingly strong looking physique and well toned muscles before forcing his eyes to meet Draco’s and responding. “Dare.”

“I dare you to let me kiss you wherever I want for thirty seconds,” Draco said quietly, almost a whisper.

Harry swallowed nervously, but nodded. Draco moved closer until he was sitting across from Harry. Slowly, he reached out and placed a hand on Harry’s cheek, guiding his face forward. Harry closed his eyes, his hands scrunching up the hem of his shirt as he became tense with anticipation.

Draco’s lips landed on Harry’s forehead lightly, then his cheek, then his nose, then finally the corner of his mouth before Draco took Harry’s lips hungrily in his own. Harry’s response was immediate, his hands released his shirt to tangle themselves in the blond’s hair. Draco left one hand on Harry’s cheek and placed the other on his waist, pulling him closer with both. Harry moaned softly when Draco bit gently, but firmly, on his lower lip.

Harry’s hands moved quickly from Draco’s hair to explore his bare back. Draco pushed them down until he was lying on top of Harry, moving his mouth to Harry’s neck. Harry gasped at the sensation. Draco pulled back for a moment.

“Harry, have you never snogged someone before?” he asked.

“W-why?” Harry stammered, put off by the question and Draco’s use of his first name. “Am I bad?”

“No, you’re great,” Draco assured him. “I was just wondering.”

“I hadn’t,” Harry admitted. “Had you?”

“A little,” Draco said a little sheepishly. “I was kind of upset when I found out you were my mate and I wanted to explore my options.”

“Are you still upset?” Harry asked.

Draco smirked and returned to kissing Harry’s neck as a response, nipping and sucking every piece of his uncovered skin. Harry let out a small pleasured noise and clutched Draco closer. With all his heart he wished this moment would never stop. Both were glad neither had bothered to keep track of the thirty seconds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey great, thanks for reading! As usual, all comments are welcome. I'm going to try to keep updating this story once daily until it's done. Hopefully I finish writing it before I get back to classes.


	4. Questions

_I’m so sorry about last night. Meet me in the boy’s bathroom by the grand hall and I’ll clean you up._ Draco thought to Harry as soon as he saw that his mate was awake.

 

“Oy, mate, you’ve been goin’ at it hard haven’t you?” Ron asked when Harry sat up in the bed beside him.

 

“What are you talking about?” Harry muttered as he looked down at the message on his arm and became more confused.

 

“I mean the bloody hickies all over your neck,” Ron teased, smirking.

 

“Hickies?” Harry repeated, placing one hand on his neck and feeling a few tender places. “Oh god, how bad are they?”

 

“Pretty bad, honestly,” Ron told him, getting up and starting to get dressed.

 

Harry quickly jumped up and ran over to a mirror hanging on the wall by one of the beds.

 

“Professor McGonagall is going to murder me!” he exclaimed, examining the deep bruises that covered his neck. They weren’t even super well done. It was clear by the sloppiness of them that they were more heat of the moment than intentional marking.

 

“You better see if Hermione has anything to cover them,” Ron suggested. “And for goodness sakes get dressed before we bloody miss breakfast.”

 

Harry nodded and walked back over to his bed, pulling out his uniform and dressing slowly. He glanced down at his arm where Draco was thinking apologies over and over followed by offers to fix the marks before too many people saw. Harry sighed and pulled on a scarf for good measure, hoping no one asked why he needed a scarf in this warm weather.

 

“You look like an idiot,” Ron commented once Harry was done.

 

“It doesn’t matter. I know someone that will heal them for me really fast during breakfast,” Harry replied, making his way towards the Great Hall.

 

Ron followed, an amused smile on his face.

 

“So who’s the lucky girl?” he asked.

 

“No one,” Harry replied, feeling his face turn red.

 

“It’s Cho isn’t it,” Ron guessed.

 

“Cho Chang? No, I haven’t spoken to her much this year,” Harry told him, thinking back to the massive crush he had on Cho the year before. Somehow, that seemed like nothing compared to what he felt for Draco now.

 

“It better not be bloody Ginny, mate,” Ron said threateningly.

 

“Ron, no. Ew. She’s your sister,” Harry said, rolling his eyes.

 

“Ew? Are you saying my sister isn’t attractive? What the hell’s wrong with her?!” Ron retorted.

 

“Nothing! I’m just not into her like that,” Harry insisted.

 

“Well why not?” Ron asked. “She’s a perfectly beautiful young woman. All the boys in her year are swarming over her. If I wasn’t her brother I-”

 

“Ok!” Harry interrupted. “Unnecessary comments there. Ginny is a perfectly attractive woman who I think of as more of a sister. That’s all.”

 

“Oh,” Ron said thoughtfully. “That makes sense.”

 

As they neared the Great Hall, Harry began to walk towards the bathroom, but Ron grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the table where their house sat.

 

“No way are you fixing yourself up before Hermione gets a load of you,” he said.

 

“Ron, no,” Harry argued, trying to pull away.

 

“My wrath isn’t enough for you. You need a mother figure yelling at you,” Ron insisted.

 

“A mother figure? Are you saying Hermione is our mother?” Harry asked incredulously.

 

“No, just yours,” Ron replied.

 

“Well then what are you?” Harry enquired.

 

Ron thought for a moment before replying, “I’m the father.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes and let Ron push him down to sit across from Hermione.

 

“Hermione, Harry has been very bad,” Ron said, putting on a ridiculous voice that Harry could only assume was his father impression and standing behind Harry with hands on both shoulders.

 

“What are you talking about?” Hermione asked, seeming in no mood to put up with Ron’s foolishness today.

 

“Look at these,” Ron told her, tugging down Harry’s scarf until the bruises were visible.

 

Hermione gasped, Harry yanked his scarf back up.

 

“Harry!” she exclaimed. “What have you been doing?!”

 

“Nothing, Hermione. It’s nothing. Seriously you and Ron are making too big of a deal out of this,” Harry insisted.

 

“Oh, Harry, this better not have been a one night stand. You know better than this. Was it Cho? If you hurt that woman anymore... for Merlin’s sake, Harry, Cedric only just died!”

 

Harry groaned. “It’s not Cho! It doesn’t matter who it is. That’s my business not yours and maybe it is a one night thing, maybe it isn’t. Again, none of your business.”

 

“Harry, you’re being safe, aren’t you?” Hermione asked a pleading look in her eye.

 

“Yes, Hermione. No one is getting hurt. It’s all consensual. And we aren’t having sex or anything just having a good time, not that it’s any of your business. Now can I please go?” Harry replied, crossing his arms.

 

“Go where?” Ron asked, sitting down beside Harry.

 

“I told you, I know someone who will make these go away so I don’t have to deal with them. I don’t know why I’m telling you, though. _It’s none of your business_.”

 

With that Harry got up and walked towards the bathroom before either friend could stop him. Ron and Hermione shared a look.

 

“It’s not like him to keep secrets like this from us,” Ron commented.

 

“No it’s not,” Hermione agreed.

 

Draco was in the bathroom ready to help when Harry got there. He knew they should get straight to healing before someone walked in, but Harry couldn’t help it. As soon as he saw Draco standing there, still looking slightly disheveled from the night before, he had to grab him and press him against the wall in a nearby stall, pulling him close for a passionate kiss. Draco seemed surprised by the greeting, but went along with it eagerly.

 

“Why did you say you’re sorry for last night?” Harry asked when they finally broke apart.

 

“For the marks. I thought you’d be upset,” Draco replied, letting his thumbs slowly caress Harry’s waist over his shirt.

 

“They’re a mild annoyance, but completely worth it,” Harry assured him.

 

Draco smiled, leaning down to place a light kiss on Harry’s lips before pushing him away slightly and pulling out his wand. “If we take any longer, people will get suspicious.”

 

“Ron and Hermione are already suspicious,” Harry muttered as Draco began healing the bruises. “How did you know I’d have hickies?”

 

“I had a couple,” Draco replied. “And I definitely was on your neck more than you were on mine last night.”

 

Harry blushed as he remembered the sensation of Draco’s lips on his throat, sucking and nipping near the pulse point. Draco smiled at the response.

 

“Guess that means you want to do it again?” he asked.

 

Harry nodded a little too quickly.

 

“Tonight?” Draco asked.

 

“Same place. Same time,” Harry confirmed, smiling.

 

Draco smiled back and kissed him once more.

 

“You go out first so your friends don’t get too worried about you,” he instructed.

 

Harry nodded and kissed Draco quickly before walking out the door and back to the Great Hall where his friends were seated.

 

“There. All gone,” he said as he sat.

 

Ron and Hermione looked over at him and stared at his still fading blush and kiss-swollen lips.

 

“Where did you go, again?” Ron asked hesitantly.

 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked in response.

 

“Where did you meet the person who healed you just now?” Ron clarified.

 

“Oh, uh, the guys’ bathroom,” Harry replied, grabbing a delicious looking crescent roll and scooping eggs and bacon on his plate.

 

“The men’s bathroom?” Hermione asked.

 

“Yeah,” Harry told her, confused. “Why?”

 

“Where only men are allowed?” Ron prodded.

 

“What are you two getting at? Is it that big of a deal the person who fixed my hickies was a guy?” Harry asked, annoyance clear on his face.

 

“No,” Hermione said quickly. “It’s not. We just thought it would be the same person who gave them to you. That’s all.”

 

Harry shrugged instead of responding and suddenly became very entranced by the breakfast in front of him.

 

 _I hate it when you’re right,_ appeared on Hermione’s arm.

 

Hermione tried to hide a smirk and thought back, _That’s two galleons for me._

  
Ron rolled his eyes and glared at the food in front of him. He’d been planning to use those galleons to buy a prank from his brothers. Now he’d have to start saving again. He should have known better by then than to make bets with Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fantastic, thanks for reading. All comments are welcome. All kudos are welcome. All eyes are welcome. We don't discriminate against feedback here.


	5. Experienced

Harry saw Draco sneaking to their spot a few feet ahead of him and hurried to catch up, pulling off the invisibility cloak.

 

“Hey,” he whispered, slipping his hand into Draco’s warm one. 

 

Draco jumped a little at Harry’s sudden appearance, but relaxed almost immediately. 

 

“Hey,” he said, giving Harry’s hand a squeeze as they walked towards the edge of the lake. 

 

“One of these days we should swim,” Harry suggested, pulling Draco down to sit beside him. 

 

“You like to swim?” Draco asked, drawing circles on Harry’s hand with his thumb and staring out at the moonlit water. 

 

“I got to explore a lot of this lake last year during the tournament. It’s actually quite beautiful. I’d like to show you sometime,” Harry explained. 

 

“There are other things I’m more interested in exploring,” Draco replied. 

 

“Like?” Harry prompted, looking over. 

 

“Well...” Draco said, pretending to think. “You for one.” 

 

Harry laughed and eagerly returned Draco’s kisses. Draco placed one hand on the back of Harry’s head, holding him closer. Harry quickly grabbed Draco’s shoulders and shifted so that he was straddling him. Draco smiled slightly at their new position. He kind of liked it when Harry went for what he wanted. 

 

Shivers ran up and down Draco’s spine as Harry tangled his fingers in Draco’s hair and pulled ever so firmly. He quickly moved his hands to Harry’s hips and pulled him hard against him. Harry let out a small moan, rocking against Draco. 

 

Draco made his way down to Harry’s neck, making a mental note to heal Harry immediately after if he left any marks this time. Harry clutched Draco’s hair, holding him against him. Slowly, he let one hand wander down to press against Draco’s warm bulge. 

 

Draco pulled away quickly to look Harry in the eyes. 

 

“You don’t have to do that if you don’t want to,” he said. 

 

“I know,” Harry replied, pulling Draco back to kiss him with the hand on his head and slowly rubbing him with his other. 

 

Harry smiled as he sensed Draco’s breathing become deeper and increased the friction. 

 

“Harry,” Draco said quietly between kisses. 

 

Harry ignored him and kept going. 

 

“Harry,” Draco said again, grabbing Harry’s hand to stop him. “We shouldn’t.” 

 

“Why not?” Harry asked, pouting. 

 

“You’re new to all this. I think you should take more time, go slower,” Draco explained gently.

 

“And you’re not new to this?” Harry retorted. 

 

“No. I’m not,” Draco replied firmly.. 

 

Harry stared at him for a moment then moved off his lap to sit beside him, staring out at the lake. 

 

“I told you I’d been with other people,” Draco tried to say, but Harry cut him off. 

 

“You told me you’d kissed other people, not fucked them. You were really so upset that I was your soulmate that you went out and fucked other men?”

 

Draco flinched at the anger in Harry’s voice. 

 

“Who said they were all men?” Draco asked. 

 

“Oh please, Malfoy,” Harry replied, rolling his eyes. “I can see your thoughts. There’s not a straight bone in your body. Speaking of which, why didn’t I know you were sleeping with other men?” 

 

Draco didn’t try to argue with Harry’s accusation. He was right. The thought of being intimate with a woman repulsed Draco. It always had. 

 

“Because we already knew each other so I had the option to choose to shut you out,” Draco explained. 

 

“So those moments when there weren’t thoughts... when I thought you were  _ dead _ you were just with other men?!” Harry exclaimed. 

 

“You thought I was dead?” Draco reiterated. 

 

“Fuck you,” Harry replied, starting to stand. 

 

“Wait stop!” Draco nearly shouted, grabbing Harry’s arm and pulling him back down. “What does it matter?” 

 

“I’ve always thought that soulmates were a sacred thing. Sure you can like other people and I guess kissing is fine, but the only person you’re supposed to show everything to is your soulmate. And you just gave yourself away like it was no big deal,” Harry argued, glaring at Draco. 

 

“A sacred thing? Maybe for you. They’ve never been all that important in my family. Sure, you should try to meet your mate and if you’re lucky it will all work out, but most of the time it doesn’t. You can’t just marry whoever you get along best with. You have to find the person who can help you advance in society most. My parents aren’t destined by fate. They chose to leave their mates because they weren’t capable of helping carry along the pure bloodline. My mother’s mate was a bloody muggle. There was no way they could be together. My father’s was  _ muggle born _ . You think his family would let that happen? No way. And there’s no way my parents were going to treat me any differently so who you are destined for doesn’t mean anything,” Draco replied, struggling to make Harry understand. “And I didn’t think you would care. You hated me. Why should you care who I did what with?” 

 

“So, what, you were just trying me out? Were you planning to ditch me as soon as it came time for you to get married?” Harry asked, hurt flooding his eyes. 

 

“I-” Draco stammered. “I don’t know. I was going to bring it up at some point, I guess. But it’s not like we have to stop seeing each other. My father doesn’t see his mate, but my mother sneaks out to see hers all the time. If I marry someone who isn’t destined for me they can’t be mad if I’m not loyal.” 

 

“You bastard,” Harry muttered. “I am not your side whore.” 

 

“I know you’re not!” Draco exclaimed. “That’s not what I meant!” 

 

“I finally give you, my soulmate, a chance and you tell me that I don’t get the same. Why did you even bother to meet with me, Malfoy, if you were just going to chose someone else?” Harry asked, looking away. 

 

“I haven’t decided yet, Harry, please. Don’t hate me for this. We’re still in our fifth year. Marriage is ages away. Maybe things will change by then,” Draco insited. 

 

“Maybe they won’t,” Harry replied. “Maybe your parents will find out about us and send you to Durmstrang or Beauxbatons or somewhere else far away where we can’t be together.” 

 

“It doesn’t matter how far they send me. If I want to be with you, they can’t stop me,” Draco said, placing a hand on Harry’s cheek and turning his face to look in his eyes. 

 

“Two seconds ago you were saying you might marry someone else,” Harry pointed out. “Now you’re saying you won’t let your parents tear us apart.” 

 

“Look, I want to be with you. I really want to be with you. More than I’ve ever wanted to be with anyone else,” Draco insisted, grabbing Harry’s hand with both of his. “I will fight my parents to be with you if I have to. I’m sorry I was with other people. I didn’t think you’d ever want me. You didn’t send me any nice thoughts after all.” 

 

“If you want to be with me, prove it, and we can work through the other issues later,” Harry said quietly. 

 

“Prove it how?” Draco asked. 

 

“We tell our friends about us,” Harry replied, staring intently at him. 

 

“What?” Draco said, stunned by Harry’s request. Telling their friends they were together was almost worse than telling their parents. There was no way Crabbe or Goyle would be accepting of the situation. Neither of their parents were soulmates either. Maybe Harry’s friends would be more accepting, but Hermione definitely hated him and he’d basically spent his whole life torturing Ron. Surely there was something else he could do. 

 

“We tell our friends or we give up on this,” Harry repeated. 

 

“Give up on this? You can’t be serious,” Draco argued. “I thought you said mates are a sacred thing.”

 

“They are a sacred thing. So if this ends, I’ll resign myself to be alone. I can live without a romantic partner, Malfoy. If our friends don’t approve, they’re not our friends. they can’t really argue with fate can they?”

 

Draco hesitated then sighed. 

 

“Fine. We’ll tell them. You’re right. They can’t really argue with the mark,” he replied, deciding to leave out that Crabbe and Goyle would absolutely argue with fate since they had been raised that way. 

 

“Thank you,” Harry said, not sounding very thankful. “And we’ll figure out the whole thing with your parents later. And your past.” 

 

“What is there to figure out about my past?” Draco asked, feeling slightly offended. “Lots of people sleep with other people before they meet their mate. It’s not like a taboo in society or something.”

 

“We’d already met,” Harry replied, venom lacing his words. “You knew who I was. You knew exactly who you were cheating on.” 

 

“Cheating?!” Draco exclaimed. “We weren’t together! The only things we ever said to each other were hateful! That doesn’t exactly motivate me to stay loyal, does it?” 

 

“Oh, so it’s my fault you can’t keep it in your pants?” Harry retorted. 

 

“God. No. Harry. I’m not blaming you. I’m saying the situation wasn’t as black and white as you act like it was. Does it really matter that I’ve been with other people? I’m not going to be with anyone but you now,” Draco argued. 

 

“But what happens if we get in a fight like this one and separate for a while? Will you sleep with other people then?” Harry asked. 

 

“No. I won’t be with anyone else unless we make some sort of arrangement where that’s ok and that’s not something I’m looking for so you don’t have to worry about that. Harry, I’m yours. Only yours. It doesn’t matter who I was with before,” Draco insisted, squeezing Harry’s hand lightly. 

 

Harry took a deep breath and asked, “How many people have you slept with?” 

 

“Four.”

 

“Four?! How did you find time to sleep with four people?!” Harry exclaimed. 

 

“It was a stage!” Draco asserted. “I hadn’t been with anyone for like a year before you.” 

 

“You were fucking people at 14?!” Harry nearly shouted. 

 

Draco groaned and flopped back on the grass in defeat. 

 

“Harry, please, none of this matters,” he pleaded. “Let it go.” 

 

Harry didn’t respond immediately causing Draco to sit back up to look at him. Harry stared thoughtfully at his hands in his lap and muttered, “I need some time to think.”

 

“Time to think?” Draco repeated. “What do you mean?” 

 

“I mean, I need to think about how I feel about all of this. I know you don’t think of soulmates like I do, but to me you being with other men after meeting me is a huge betrayal. I need some time to get over it on my own,” Harry explained quietly. 

 

“What exactly does that mean? You don’t want to see me anymore?” Draco asked, feeling his stomach start to twist into painful knots. 

 

“Only for a little,” Harry replied. “A couple days. After that we’ll meet back here and see where we are.” 

 

“What about telling our friends?” Draco enquired, trying to hold it together. 

 

Harry shrugged. 

 

Draco stared at the lake, struggling to hold back the hurt that was welling up within him. He’d just gotten Harry. How was he supposed to let him go so soon? Maybe he didn’t have to. 

 

“No,” Draco said quietly. 

 

Harry looked at him questioningly. 

 

“You don’t get a few days,” Draco continued, pushing on so Harry couldn’t interrupt. “I know it upsets you that I’ve been with other people and that’s reasonable, but regardless, that’s over. I told you I’m not going to be with anyone other than you now. And I can’t imagine spending time away from you now that I finally have you.” 

 

Harry blushed, surprised by Draco’s passion. 

 

“Ok.”

 

“Ok?”

 

“Ok. I won’t take any time. We just have to tell our friends tomorrow at breakfast,” Harry said. 

 

Draco smiled and nodded. 

 

“That I can do.” 

 

Harry, to his surprise, smiled back and eagerly accepted the light kiss Draco gave him. 

 

“We should go to sleep now, then,” Draco said. “We have a big morning tomorrow.” 

  
Harry agreed. Draco quickly erased any worrisome marks that were left and walked Harry back up to the school. Tomorrow was going to be very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fabulous, thanks for reading. All comments welcome. Sorry this update took so long; school invaded sooner than I was expecting. I promise I will finish this fic in a reasonable time, but I'm still not entirely sure how long it's going to be, so.


	6. Telling

_ Are you ready?  _ appeared on Draco and Harry’s arms simultaneously that morning as they woke up, causing both to smile.

 

_ Ready, _ they both thought back. 

 

“Oy, what are you smiling about?” Ron asked, eyeing Harry suspiciously. 

 

“You’ll see,” Harry replied, getting up and dressing. 

 

“Are we finally going to get to see who you’re snogging?” he teased. 

 

Harry shrugged, hoping his physical lies were harder to see through than his spoken ones.

 

“I better tell Hermione to be on time then,” Ron said, smirking. 

 

“She’s always there before us,” Harry pointed out.

 

“She was going to be late today. Something about meeting with a hufflepuff who needed help in charms,” Ron explained. 

 

“When’d she say that?” Harry asked. 

 

“Uh, when we were in the common room she mentioned it I think,” Ron replied hesitantly. 

 

Harry shrugged, choosing to ignore it. Ron and Hermione often seemed to know things about each other that Harry had never heard them say out loud. Maybe they spoke without him more than he thought. 

 

“You ready?” Harry asked, looking over. 

 

“Yep,” Ron replied, grabbing Harry’s arm and pulling him towards the Great Hall. “So tell me about this love of yours.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. 

 

“You’ll see. Be patient.”

 

“Patience was never my forte,” Ron commented. 

 

“Well take this as an opportunity to get better,” Harry suggested. 

 

Ron pondered what Harry said for a moment and seemed to agree as he responded with a nod and let go of Harry’s arm. 

 

They walked the rest of the way in silence. As soon as they reached the Great Hall, Harry felt his stomach start to perform flip flops. What if Draco’s worries had been right and none of their friends were accepting of them? For a moment, Harry considered whether it was too late to back out, but ultimately decided this was something he wanted to do. 

 

_ I can’t believe we’re doing this _ , appeared on Harry’s arm. 

 

_ Me neither, _ Harry thought back. 

 

Hermione was, as usual, already at the table before Harry and Ron arrived. 

 

“So who is it?” Ron asked as soon as they sat down with Harry across from Ron and Hermione. 

 

Harry rolled his eyes. 

 

“Patience,” he reminded Ron. 

 

“Come on, Harry, tell us,” Hermione insisted. “You never keep stuff like this secret.”

 

_ Crabbe and Goyle took it as well as could be expected _ , Draco thought to Harry. 

 

Harry glanced at the message at his arm and took a deep breath before looking back up at Ron and Hermione. 

 

“It’s my soulmate,” he told them. 

 

“Your soulmate?” Ron repeated. 

 

“Oh, Harry, that’s fantastic!” Hermione exclaimed. “Who is he? Do we know him?”

 

“You do, but how did you know he was a guy?” Harry asked. 

 

“Lucky guess,” Hermione replied. “Who is he?”

 

Harry repressed the urge to take another deep breath. 

 

“Malfoy.”

 

“What?!” Ron exclaimed nearly shooting out of his seat. 

 

“Draco?!” Hermione demanded. “No way there must be some mistake!”

 

“That’s what I thought at first,” Harry admitted. “But we’ve really hit it off. He’s really not that bad of a guy once you get to know him. He just has a shitty family.”

 

“Just has a shitty family? Harry, he nearly got Buckbeak killed! Do you not remember that? Or any of the countless times he insulted Ron and his family? Or called me a mudblood?” Hermione asked, her hands balling into fists on the table. 

 

“Please, guys, give him a chance? We agreed to try to get along with our friends,” Harry pleaded. 

 

His eyes flickered over to lock with Draco’s. Draco cocked his head to the side questioningly.

 

_ Do you want me to come over?  _ appeared on Harry’s arm. 

 

Harry quickly thought back a strong  _ NO  _ before turning back to his friends. 

 

“Harry, are you really sure about this?” Ron asked. “This is  _ Malfoy  _ we’re talking about. His family is deeply involved with the dark arts. Are you sure he didn’t... tamper with your mark?” 

 

Harry shook his head. “I’m sure. All the thoughts I’ve gotten over the years match up perfectly and I... well I’ve known it was him for the past four years anyway. So unless his family somehow got to me when I was just a little baby, there’s no way my mark was tampered with.” 

 

“They could have,” Hermione said, clearly trying to relax. “It wouldn’t have been that hard for a wizard to invade a muggle’s home. And your aunt and uncle don’t even have a good security system for muggles. Maybe Lucius found out about you and sent someone to bind you to his son.”

 

“Lucius didn’t think Voldemort was coming back,” Harry pointed out. “Plus, if he was going to manipulate Draco’s mark he would have matched him with some pureblood witch that would have made beautiful sons with him.” 

 

Hermione shook her head, unable to argue with Harry’s logic. 

 

“So let me get this straight,” Ron said, staring intently at Harry. “When you came back that night covered in hickeys, those were Dracos?” 

 

Harry felt his face turn red. 

 

“Uh, yes,” he admitted. 

 

“And when you went to get them removed that same morning, the person you snogged in the bathroom was Draco?” Ron continued. 

 

“How did you know I-?” Harry stopped, realizing that his friends clearly knew much more about him than he’d thought. “Yes, it was.” 

 

“That’s gross, mate,” Ron concluded, leaning back. “But at least you’re finally getting some.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. 

 

“Like you’ve been doing much better this whole time,” he pointed out. 

 

Ron smirked. 

 

“For all you know I have been.”

 

_ Things seem to have calmed down. I’m coming over _ , Draco thought to Harry. 

 

Harry thought about protesting, but decided it would be better to get the meeting over with sooner than later.  _ Ok. _

 

Harry watched Draco walk towards them, feeling his stomach twist tighter with every step. Draco walked around the end of the table to stand beside Harry, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek as he sat down beside him. 

 

Hermione immediately tensed up, one hand disappearing below the table to hold onto her wand. Ron sat up straight and alert, one of his hands disappearing below the table as well, but seemed to be closer to Hermione than his wand. 

 

“Hello,” Draco said calmly. 

 

“We don’t like this,” Hermione told him immediately. 

 

“I picked up on that,” Draco replied cooly. 

 

“But..” Harry prompted, feeling Draco’s hand slip into his. 

 

“But we’ll get over it if you two are serious,” Ron told them. 

 

Hermione glared at Ron for a moment then sighed and looked away. 

 

“We’ll try,” she confirmed before glaring directly at Draco. “But if you try anything funny, I will personally see that you’re destroyed, understand?”

 

“Why would I hurt my soulmate?” Draco replied. 

 

Hermione and Ron seemed taken aback by the response, unsure what to say. Harry felt his cheeks turn pink at Draco’s use of the word “soulmate.”

 

“You don’t have to worry about anything,” Harry told Ron and Hermione quietly. “Everything is ok and under control. We didn’t just jump into this. We talked about it and we’re still talking about it. It’s a weird pairing, I know, and it doesn’t seem like it should work but,” Harry looked at Draco. “It will.”

 

Draco looked back at Harry and gave him a small smile. 

 

Hermione seemed to relax and nodded, placing her hand back on the table. 

 

“Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey rockin', thanks for reading. All comments are welcome. All kudos are welcome. All eyes are welcome. All opinions are welcome. All are welcome.


	7. Everything Goes

Harry was surprised to find Draco sitting by the lake, his legs dangling in the water. When Harry reached her edge, he pulled off his shoes and socks and rolled up his pants to sit beside Draco, who stared out at the water during the whole process. 

 

“Hey,” Harry said, nudging him lightly.

 

“Hey,” Draco replied, leaning his head on Harry’s shoulder. “Today went pretty well.” 

 

“I think so. Hermione was more resistant than I thought she would be, but Ron seemed supportive enough. Honestly I think he was just glad I’m not single anymore. What did Crabbe and Goyle think? I never got to see them.” 

 

“They thought what I figured they would, that this was a phase and I’d eventually comply to my family and find a pureblood woman to marry and have little Malfoys with. They weren’t terribly concerned,” Draco explained. 

 

“You could never marry a woman,” Harry said decisively. 

 

“Why’s that?” Draco asked, slightly worried Harry would get angry again. 

 

“You’re way too gay.”

 

Draco smirked and then chuckled. 

 

“You’re probably right, Potter, I’m far too gay.” 

 

Harry smiled to himself then looked up confused as Draco stood. 

 

“I’m going for a swim,” he announced, pulling his shirt up over his head. “Would you care to join me?” 

 

“I didn’t think you liked the lake,” Harry replied, standing to undress too.

 

“I only like it on warmer nights like this one,” Draco explained, watching Harry as he reached forward to undo his belt for him. 

 

Harry moved closer. “I thought you wanted to take it slow.”

 

“We took a pretty big step today,” Draco replied. “I figured we could take this a little farther too.” 

 

“Works for me,” Harry muttered, tugging gently at Draco’s belt to unhook it. 

 

Draco smirked and slowly pulled down Harry’s zipper and undid the button. Harry eagerly stepped out of his pants and pushed off Draco’s, pulling them into the water before anymore clothes could come off. Draco chuckled and willingly allowed Harry to pull him along. 

 

The lake was shallow enough to stand in a few feet from the edge. The boys resolved to stay there, at least for tonight. No sense in looking for the squid in the dark.

 

Draco placed his hands firmly on Harry’s hips and pulled him closer. Harry quickly grabbed Draco’s head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Harry’s tongue pushed for entrance almost as soon as their lips touched, to which Draco quickly complied. 

 

Draco took pleasure in the way Harry would lean slightly closer when Draco would run his tongue lightly against his lower lip. Slowly he let his hands move down Harry’s back to grasp his ass. Harry’s nails dug into Draco’s back, leaving small pink marks where they dragged over his skin. 

 

Harry’s body tensed as Draco’s hands reached under Harry’s boxers to touch his bare skin. 

 

“You ok?” Draco asked, pulling away a few centimeters. 

 

Harry nodded back in response and pulled Draco back to kiss him. 

 

Draco pulled away again. “If you ever want me to stop, just say so.”

 

“If I ever want you to stop, you can assume there’s something seriously wrong with me,” Harry replied. 

 

Draco smirked for a moment, but forced it away. 

 

“Seriously, Harry, don’t let me push you.” 

 

“You’re not pushing me,” Harry assured him. “I want this.”

 

Draco seemed content with this response and began creating a small trail of kisses down Harry’s neck. Harry sighed happily and pulled Draco closer, barely noticing when Draco began pushing him back towards edge of the lake. In fact, he only really noticed when Draco pushed him down to lie on the soft grass. 

 

“Are we lying down now?” Harry asked quietly. 

 

“Mhm,” Draco replied, moving his lips to suck on Harry’s collarbone. 

 

Harry twisted his hands in the blond’s hair and held him against him. Slowly, Draco began kissing down to Harry’s chest. He circled a nipple with soft kisses before taking the pink piece of flesh into his mouth and sucking hard. Harry gasped, surprised by the strong sensation. Draco smiled slightly at the response he’d created and continued leaving a trail of kisses down to Harry’s stomach. He felt Harry’s skin trembling slightly below his touch both in anticipation and pleasure. 

 

Slowly, Draco rolled down the top of Harry’s boxers and sucked gently at one of his hip bones before moving to an inner part of Harry’s thigh. Harry let out a small moan as Draco nipped and sucked the tender skin. Draco looked up slightly to eye the erection which had begun to peek out from the boxers. 

 

“May I?” he asked, grabbing either side of Harry’s boxers. 

 

Harry nodded eagerly and squirmed slightly to help Draco remove the still-damp fabric, leaving Harry completely bare beneath the moon, the stars, and his newfound lover. 

 

Draco could hardly stop himself from taking Harry in his mouth right then, but forced himself to tease Harry a little longer, leaving kisses on his pelvis that seemed to burn from passion and building anticipation. It wasn’t until Draco heard a strained “please” leave Harry’s lips that he finally ran his tongue up Harry’s shaft, taking the head in his mouth for a moment before continuing to caress the sides with his tongue. Once Draco was satisfied that he’d run his tongue over  every part of the shaft and head, he took Harry entirely in his mouth. 

 

Harry gasped, tightening his grip on Draco’s hair. Slowly, Draco began moving his head up and down, thanking god again that he had practically no gag reflex as Harry started instinctively thrusting up into him. 

 

“Draco,” Harry moaned, nearly causing Draco to stop in surprise. “Keep going.” 

 

Draco obeyed, increasing the pace and letting one hand caress Harry’s balls lightly. Harry moaned again, pulling Draco’s hair to distract from the growing intensity in his body. 

 

It felt as if a ball of energy had appeared in Harry’s pelvis and began growing. Every movement Draco made caused the ball to crawl deeper into Harry’s body and made holding on increasingly difficult. Harry felt the ball morph to fix his shape and spread into his fingers and toes, burning and cooling him simultaneously. A small gasp fell from Harry’s lips as the ball exploded, forcing pieces of himself out and into Draco’s waiting mouth.  

 

Draco swallowed, pleased to find it sweeter than his past lovers, and smiled, moving up to lie beside Harry. 

 

“Do... do you want me to do anything for you?” Harry asked, fighting the sudden exhaustion. 

 

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and pull him against his chest. “Not tonight.” 

 

“You don’t want it?” Harry asked, confused. 

 

“Not tonight,” Draco repeated. “I’m good just holding you.” 

 

Harry started to argue, but stopped, deciding instead to nestle into Draco’s chest and close his eyes contentedly. 

 

“You’re kind of amazing,” he murmured. 

 

Draco chuckled. “You are too.” 

 

“I mean it.” 

 

“Me too. You can sleep if you want,” Draco told him. “I’ll wake you up before we need to go back inside.” 

  
Harry nodded silently and allowed his thoughts to drift away. In the back of his mind, he was certain that he was about to get the best rest he’d ever experienced. He sighed contentedly as Draco ran his fingers lightly along his bare back soothing him and pushing him lightly into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey brilliant, thanks for reading. This was my first time writing anything quite so risque so please give me feedback if you have any!


	8. Relatively Compatible

“Must you wear that?” Hermione asked, glaring at the green and white scarf wrapped around Harry’s neck. 

 

“Soulmates wear their partner's house clothes all the time,” Harry argued. “There’s nothing wrong with this. Plus it’s cold and I left my scarf in the dorm.” 

 

“It’s weird to see you in slytherin clothes,” Ron pointed out. “But it’s ok because they’re your soulmate’s.” The last part he aimed at Hermione who huffed and looked away. 

 

“Why are you so upset about this, Hermione?” Harry asked. 

 

Two months had passed since they’d confessed their relationship to their friends, but Hermione still seemed completely resistant. Ron had made his peace with the situation within the week he found out. He even became willing to talk Harry through any small problems he had with Draco. He hadn’t been able to help Harry figure out how to convince Draco to let Harry reciprocate sexual acts, but Ron was always willing to listen to Harry rant and assure him that eventually Draco would let them move forward.  

 

“It just doesn’t seem right,” Hermione said for what was probably the hundredth time. “You and Draco go from being mortal enemies to lovers within a week and I know you said you two took things slow, but I know that’s a lie. You complained to Ron about being single two days before you showed up covered in hickeys.”

 

Harry felt his face turn red at mention of the sweet marks Draco liked to leave on his skin then erase. 

 

“Hermione, you have a mark too. You can see your soulmates thoughts, can’t you?” Harry prompted. 

 

“Of course,” Hermione replied, crossing her arms. 

 

“Then try to understand. If you met your soulmate, wouldn’t it feel like you’d known them forever? You practically have,” he explained. 

 

“Not everyone loves their soulmate at first glance,” Ron reminded her, giving her a reminding look. 

 

Hermione started to argue then stopped and sighed. 

 

“Fine, I’ll try to be more accepting,” she relented. 

 

“Good,” Harry announced. “Because Draco wanted to meet us in the library today.” 

 

“I have way too much studying,” Hermione replied immediately. “There’s no way.” 

 

“No you don’t,” Ron told her, rolling his eyes. “You finished it all last night. You don’t have to be ahead in all your classes all the time, you know.”

 

“I’m not ahead, you’re behind,” Hermione retorted. 

 

“It doesn’t matter. You’re coming anyway,” he told her. 

 

Harry gave Ron a small thank you smile and led his friends to the library quickly. Draco was already there when they arrived, glaring down at a text book. 

 

“Having trouble?” Harry asked, sitting down beside Draco and giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

 

Draco looked up as Ron and Hermione took seats across from them. 

 

“Sorry, I was just trying to figure out my arithmancy homework while I waited,” he explained, starting to put the book away.

 

“Arithmancy? That’s my favorite subject. What’s stumping you?” Hermione asked. 

 

Draco pushed the book towards her and pointed to a particularly complex looking number chart. 

 

“The number in box G9 doesn’t make any sense. It says 3, but by my calculations it should be a 6,” he explained. 

 

Hermione studied the chart for a moment, a small crease appearing on her forehead before she suddenly nodded in understanding. 

 

“It should be a 9,” she announced, pushing the book back. 

 

Draco stared down the the book, his face also twisting up in concentration before relaxing with realization. 

 

“9 makes sense. It satisfies rules 5 and 7 of Brendwhich’s laws. Whereas 6 on satisfied 5. How did you figure that out?” he asked, looking up. 

 

“It was pretty simple, really,” Hermione told him. “That 9 in A7 meant the 6 in H5 was a relative number so of course G9 had to be a substantive one, and based on Harlin’s pattern, which that chart seemed to be made in, the only number that fit those requirements was 9.”

 

“You looked at it in comparison to the pattern. Interesting. I’d never thought about it that way,” Draco admitted. “It’s annoying for the textbook to be wrong, though.” 

 

“I’m actually impressed you caught that,” Hermione told him. “Do you like arithmancy?”

 

“It’s fascinating,” Draco replied. “But my favorite is potions.”

 

“Potions involves a bit too much guesswork for my liking,” Hermione explained. “I prefer something more concrete.” 

 

“I’ve heard arithmancy isn’t concrete at all when you get into the theoretical stuff, though,” Draco pointed out. 

 

“There’s still no guessing involved. Every answer has to be found systematically,” Hermione replied. 

 

“Makes sense,” Draco admitted. 

 

Harry was pleased to see Draco and Hermione speaking civilly. Maybe this would help Hermione get used to Draco. 

 

“What did you want us to meet you here for?” Harry asked, interlacing his fingers with Draco’s under the table. 

 

“Well, secretly I was hoping Hermione would be willing to help me with my arithmancy,” Draco explained, smirking. 

 

Hermione looked surprised by this, but didn’t respond. 

 

“Is that it?” Harry prompted.

 

“No, I also just wanted to get to know you guys better. Well, not you Harry, we already know each other pretty well. But you, Ron and Hermione, we can’t really be civil if we never speak,” Draco said. 

 

“What about your friends?” Hermione asked. “Are you dragging Harry to see them?”

 

“No,” Harry responded before Draco could speak. “They have no interest in getting to know me because they believe this relationship is temporary.”

 

“Is it?” Hermione asked, eyeing Draco. 

 

“No,” Draco said firmly. “Not if I can help it.” 

 

“Well now that we’ve gotten that established, why don’t we go play some quidditch? It’s a nice enough day out and is there really any better way to get to know each other?” Ron suggested. 

 

“I hate flying,” Hermione grumbled. 

 

“You can stay on the ground then,” Ron told her, receiving a glare in response. 

 

“How long have you two been together?” Draco asked casually, causing Ron and Hermione to go completely silent and Harry to ask, “What?”

 

“Are you... not together?” Draco asked, confused. 

 

Hermione and Ron shared a look and then turned back to Draco. 

 

“We are,” Ron admitted. “How did you know?”

 

“You’re dating?!” Harry exclaimed. 

 

“It was obvious,” Draco explained, smirking at Harry. “You two glance at your marks all the time before talking. Harry was always saying how you two must have your own secret code because you know things about each other he has no clue about even though he spends the same amount of time with you as you do with each other. Although, if you’re mated and you know it that may not be true. I bet you’ve been sneaking around as much as Harry has.”

 

Hermione’s cheeks turned pink and Ron turned the color of his hair. 

 

“That’s good. A sex life is healthy,” Draco told them, nodding. 

 

“It’s none of your business what we do when we’re together,” Hermione retorted, feeling her face grow brighter. 

 

“How long did you know?” Harry asked, still trying to get over the initial shock. 

 

“Immediately,” Ron admitted. “I knew it was her as soon as she opened her big mouth on the train.” 

 

Hermione should have looked offended, but instead she smiled slightly. 

 

“It took me until we got sorted. I wasn’t paying much attention to my mark until then,” she admitted. “When did you two figure it out? Harry said he knew for four years.” 

 

“Four? It’s five. I figured it out within the first week of school,” Draco explained. “Harry figured it out when I got sorted. Apparently he was watching his mark the whole time.” 

 

“He does that a lot,” Ron confirmed. 

 

“I do not,” Harry argued, blushing. 

 

“You do a bit, Harry,” Hermione told him, smiling slightly. “You were always staring at it before you and Draco started... dating?”

 

Draco and Harry exchanged a quick look. 

 

“Yeah, I guess that’s what we’re doing,” Draco said, shrugging. 

 

“Wait, hang on,” Harry said suddenly. “Why didn’t you two tell me you were soulmates?”

 

“We thought it would make things awkward,” Hermione admitted. 

 

“That you would feel like a third wheel,” Ron explained. 

 

Harry nodded slowly. 

 

“I can’t believe I didn’t pick up on it,” he muttered. 

 

“Me neither,” Draco said, smirking. “It’s super obvious.” 

 

“It’s not really, is it?” Hermione asked. 

 

“Oh yeah,” Draco confirmed. “It’s super obvious. Your hickey is peaking out from your collar by the way.” 

 

Hermione turned pink again and pulled up at her shirt. 

 

“Admittedly, it has been easier to get time alone now that Harry’s been sneaking out, so I thank you for that,” Ron said to Draco. 

 

“Anytime,” Draco told him, smirking. 

 

“Ok, stop that,” Hermione scolded. “What are you doing over winter break, Draco?” 

 

“Going back with my family,” Draco replied. “We always have these big reunions everyone hates. It’s a lot of glaring and arguing.”

 

“You could come over to the burrow one night if you wanted,” Ron offered. “Hermione and Harry and me are staying there together over break and mom always likes guests. I’ll have to do a bit of explaining to make you welcome, but I’m sure it’ll be fine. 

 

“Thanks for the offer, but I doubt she’d really be ok with it, what with my father’s treatment of your father and all,” Draco pointed out. “I’ll just see you guys once we get back.” 

 

Harry felt a small twinge of disappointment at Draco’s decline, but refused to let it show. Instead sending him the words,  _ We’ll just have to make up for even lost time _ . 

 

_ Sounds good to me _ , Draco responded, giving Harry a small smile and looking back at his friends. Finally, they were all getting along. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey nice, thanks for reading. Sorry it's taken so long to update. I'll try to do better in the future.


	9. Let Me Love You

It had been four months. four wonderful months, but still, far too long for Harry to have done little more to Draco than to  kiss his neck. Winter break had come and gone without a hitch. Harry was hoping Draco would miss him so much they’d finally get farther once he returned, but no. Draco was as stubborn as ever, maybe more. But tonight. Tonight Harry was finally going to get what he wanted.

 

With the felix felicis potion warming his stomach, Harry walked confidently towards the lake where he was sure Draco was waiting. As usual, the first thing Harry saw was Draco’s platinum blond hair glowing in the moonlight. He turned to see Harry just as Harry got to him.

 

“Hey,” Draco started to say, but was cut off when Harry grabbed him kissed him passionately.

 

Draco kissed back, pleasantly surprised.

 

“I want you,” Harry said when he pulled away, his voice gruffer than usual in a way that made Draco nearly swoon.

 

“You have me,” Draco replied, pulling Harry back to kiss him.

 

Harry ran his tongue lightly over Draco’s before slipping it into his mouth.  Draco’s tongue teased Harry's, caressing it and pushing against it lightly.

 

Harry moved his hands to hold Draco’s waist under his shirt. Draco pulled Harry closer in response. Slowly, Harry let one of his hands move down to press against the bulge that was forming in Draco’s pants.

 

Almost immediately, Draco pulled away and pushed his hand away.

 

“Why don't you want me?” Harry asked, taking a couple steps back.

 

“I do want you,” Draco replied, looking away.

 

“Then why won't you let me do this?” Harry asked, grabbing Draco’s hands in his. “We’ve been together for over four months and you've barely let me touch you. If it's ‘cause I'm not good at it, just tell me how to get better. If something's wrong I need to know.”

 

“It's just hard,” Draco said quietly. “Can't you be content with what we’ve done? Do we really need more?”

 

Harry ignored the second part, having heard it a million times before.

 

“What's hard?” he asked.

 

Draco sighed.

 

“Intimacy. It's hard.”

 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, confused. “Nothing we did before was intimate?”

 

“It was,” Draco admitted. “But it wasn't me giving myself to you. It was the other way around.”

 

“You just said I have you. But then you say I can't have all of you? But I give you everything, Draco. I want to give you everything. And I want to show you how much I love you,” Harry told him.

 

“I know you love me. You don't have to do anything to prove it,” Draco replied.

 

“Do you know how much?” Harry asked, pulling him closer.

 

“Yes,” Draco insisted.

 

“Then you know I'd never hurt you. You don't have anything to be afraid of with me. I'm yours 100% and completely. All I want is to show you how much you mean to me.”

 

Draco hesitated. Harry had made similar arguments before, but this time something resonated within him. Through the time they’d been together, Draco was the only one who'd let doubts get in the way. Harry was always completely sure they would be able to stand the test of time and Draco’s family. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to finally give himself over to Harry.

 

“Ok,” he finally said.

 

“Ok?” Harry asked, smiling slightly.

 

“I'm yours. 100% and completely.”  

 

Harry grabbed Draco’s waist and pulled him closer for a passionate kiss. Draco responded immediately, wrapping his arms around Harry and pressing himself against him.

 

Draco tensed when Harry’s hand returned to the bulge in his pants but relaxed when Harry started rubbing. He'd almost forgotten how good it felt to let someone else touch him.

 

He didn't argue or resist when Harry pulled him down to the grass and began pulling off his clothes piece by piece. Harry kissed every piece of exposed skin before revealing more, sending shivers up Draco’s spine that revealed themselves in the form of a deep moan.

 

Harry thrilled at Draco’s reactions, paying close attention to the areas that caused them strongly and avoiding the areas that Draco hardly seemed to feel. Draco nearly kicked him in the face when Harry kissed near his toes so Harry avoided that spot. However, the insides of Draco’s thighs created a strong reaction, especially when Harry used his teeth.

 

Slowly, Harry pulled off the last piece of clothing, Draco’s boxers, and paused to examine the treasure he'd revealed. Draco blushed when he saw Harry staring. His face turned even more red when Harry looked up to lock lustful eyes with him.

 

Suddenly, Harry’s mouth was covering his most sensitive places, licking, sucking. Draco grasped strands of grass in his hands so hard they tore out of the earth. He felt the pleasure building, growing, expanding until finally... Harry stopped.

 

“No,” Draco moaned. “Please.”

 

Harry moved up until their faces were aligned, giving Draco a torturously slow kiss, and whispered, “I want you inside of me.”

 

Draco stared up at Harry for a moment before being completely taken over by desire. Quickly, he rolled them over so Harry was below him and began pulling off his clothes.

 

“Where'd you toss my wand?” he asked as he started undoing Harry’s pants.

 

“What? Why do you need that?” Harry asked, confused.

 

“Did you bring lube? A condom?” Draco replied.

 

“Uh, no, I didn't think we’d actually get this far,” Harry admitted.

 

“Then I need my wand,” Draco told him.

 

“I think it's still in your robe pocket over there,” Harry told him, pointing to a pile of black fabric.

 

Draco removed the last of Harry’s clothes and moved over to the pile Harry pointed at, rummaging until he found his wand. He returned quickly and pointed his wand at his hand, muttering a few words.

 

“What was th-” Harry started to ask, but cut himself off as Draco stuck a slick finger inside of him.

 

Draco smirked at the reaction he'd caused, twisting his finger around to create a similar response. He added a second finger as soon as he could, slowly pushing Harry open wider.

 

“Please,” Harry moaned.

 

“Believe me, babe, you don't want me to rush this part,” Draco told him, smirking at his lover's eagerness.

 

Harry forced himself to wait, reveling at the feeling of Draco’s fingers shifting around inside him, but longing for something larger, more concrete. Eventually Draco removed his hand completely and grabbed his wand again. Harry watched as Draco pointed it as his erection and muttered the same words.

 

Harry felt himself tense up slightly as Draco positioned himself at his opening.

 

“It will hurt if you don't relax,” Draco reminded him gently.

 

Harry forced himself to take a deep breath, relaxing his body as he exhaled.

 

“Ok.”

 

Draco pushed in slowly, stopping occasionally to let Harry get used to the sensation.

 

“You ok?” He asked once he was in completely.

 

Harry nodded, struggling to keep himself from tensing up.

 

“Take your time, babe,” Draco told him. “I don't want to hurt you.”

 

Harry nodded again and took another deep breath.

 

“Ok. Go ahead.”

 

Draco moved slightly, monitoring Harry’s reaction and continuing when he was sure Harry was ok.

 

At first it was slightly pleasurable, but mostly strange. Then, suddenly, Draco hit something inside of him which made Harry moan. Draco smiled and increased his pace, trying to aim for the spot he'd hit before. Harry held Draco tight and dug his nails into his back out of pleasure.

 

The ball of energy formed like it always did, but this time it felt like it was being held between Draco and Harry instead of within Harry’s core. It spread over Harry like a wave and slithered it's way through Draco’s veins, exploding out of their fingers and toes simultaneously. Both boys moaned and clutched each other as they came together.

 

Draco let himself collapse on Harry for a moment before rolling over to lay beside him.

 

“You're amazing,” he said quietly.

 

Harry rolled over to lie on Draco’s chest, pulling him close in response.

 

“Let's just stay here tonight. I've got my cloak. We can sleep under it,” he said quietly.

 

Draco reached over and grabbed his wand and tried to summon the cloak with an accio charm.

 

“Doesn't work on it,” Harry muttered, getting up to grab it.

 

Draco cast a cleaning spell on himself while Harry was gone and then cast it on Harry when he returned. The boys snuggled underneath the cloak, carefully making sure they were covered completely.

 

“I love you,” Harry said quietly.

 

“I love you too,” Draco replied, kissing the top of Harry’s head lightly.

 

“Always?”

  
“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey coolio, thanks for reading! Happy valentines day!


	10. It's the Little Things

“Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy!” screamed the demanding voice of Professor McGonagall.

 

Harry and Draco stirred sleepily in the sudden sunlight, but quickly sat up when they realized where they were. There was a moment of tense silence as the boys quickly struggled to cover themselves before meeting the professor’s eyes. 

 

“Would you like to tell me exactly what you two are doing out here?” she demanded, crossing her arms and pressing her thin lips together until they seemed to vanish completely. 

 

Harry and Draco looked at each other then at the ground in front of them. What excuse could they possibly use?

 

“This behavior is absolutely unacceptable,” McGonagall continued. “Both of you get dressed and come to my office immediately so we can determine the proper punishment.”

 

“Yes, professor,” Harry said quietly, feeling his face go from red to white. How much more trouble could he really afford to get in?

 

“Shit,” Draco muttered as she walked away, standing to get dressed. 

 

“I guess the cloak wasn’t big enough to cover us completely the whole night,” Harry thought aloud, trying to figure out exactly how they’d gotten caught. 

 

“The school’s going to tell our families, you know,” Draco told him, already completely clothed. 

 

“I know,” Harry replied as he continued slowly dressing. 

 

“Do you?” Draco asked. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“They’re going to tell my parents, Harry. Yours might not be able to stop you, but mine...”

 

“What?” Harry asked, incredulous. “Draco, you promised you’d do everything to stay with me.”

 

“And I will,” Draco told him. “But it’s about to get a whole lot harder. My family already wanted to send me to Durmstrang. Now they have the perfect reason.” 

 

“I don’t care. We’re fighting for this. Especially after last night,” Harry argued, crossing his arms as soon as he was dressed. 

 

“Right,” Draco agreed halfheartedly as he began walking back towards the castle. 

 

Harry followed in silence, grabbing Draco’s hand when they were halfway up the hill. 

 

“We might as well be completely out about it now,” he pointed out. 

 

Draco hesitated, but nodded in agreement. Nothing could really make the situation worse. 

 

The walk to McGonagall’s office was the longest Harry had ever taken. Draco could remember a few walks to the room his father was waiting in that seemed longer, but not by much. 

 

When they arrived, Professor Snape was there too, standing beside McGonagall and glaring at the boys as they walked in.

 

“Potter, this is the sort of arrogant, disrespectful rule breaking I would expect from a character like yourself, but you, Malfoy. I expected better,” Snape informed them. 

 

“Your parents will be informed,” McGonagall told them. “This kind of behavior cannot be left unreported. I would highly advise you contact your parents before they receive our owl tomorrow. As for punishment, 50 point will be taken from both Gryffindor and Slytherin and both of you will attend detention for a month. Seperately.” 

 

Draco stared at Snape with a look Harry had never seen before. When he looked at his wrist, it was blank. Whatever Draco was thinking, he was hiding from Harry. 

 

“Yes, professor,” Harry said, quietly. 

 

“You may go,” McGonagall told him. 

 

Harry nodded and started to walk out with Draco, stopping when Snape said, “You stay, Malfoy.”

 

“I’ll see you, ok?” Draco said to Harry quietly, kissing him on the cheek and gently pushing him towards the door. 

 

Harry hesitated, but left when he saw McGonagall glaring at him. Quickly, he made his way up to the Gryffindor dorms and woke up Ron with a rough shake. 

 

“Oy, what’s the big idea?” Ron asked, groaning from being woken so roughly. 

 

“Ron, wake up,” Harry told him. 

 

“What’s going on, mate? You look awful,” Ron said, rubbing his eyes. 

 

It was Saturday and as usual about half the male students had chosen to sleep in. A couple of them grumbled, annoyed at Harry’s sudden and noisy entrance. 

 

“Draco and I got caught,” Harry said. 

 

“You got caught?” Ron asked, confused. 

 

“By the lake. We fell asleep and Professor McGonagall found us this morning,” Harry explained, quickly. 

 

“Whoa whoa whoa. McGonagall found you? Please tell me you were clothed,” Ron said, sitting up, fully awake now. 

 

Harry shook his head. 

 

“Harry!” Ron exclaimed.

 

Harry caught Ron glancing down at the tattoo on his wrist, a gesture he hadn’t noticed until Draco pointed it out. 

 

“Hermione wants to be in on his conversation,” Ron told him, getting up and dressing quickly. 

 

Harry groaned.

 

“Does she really need to be?” he asked. 

 

“Yup,” Ron replied. “She already knows. Maybe she has actual advice for you.”

 

Harry nodded silently and followed Ron down to the common room. 

 

“Harry!” Hermione exclaimed when she saw him. “What were you thinking?!”

 

Harry felt his face turn red. 

 

“We were under the invisibility cloak. We didn’t think we’d be found,” Harry explained, struggling to meet her eyes. 

 

“Harry, you move when you sleep! That cloak is not nearly large enough to compensate for that. You should have known better!” she lectured. “And now look. You know the school has to inform parents when they find students in situations like this. What will your Aunt and Uncle say? We’re going to have to break you out of your house again, you realize this, right? And Malfoy’s parents? Lord knows they won’t be ok with this. You were both on thin ice as it is. Did you really need to test the limits? If you wanted to spend the night together you should have returned to the dorms. Fall asleep on the common room couches or something. Sure, maybe a head of house would have found you, but they almost always let that stuff fly unless the students are indecent or disturbing others. I can’t believe you were so reckless, Harry. What were you thinking?”

 

“I wasn’t,” Harry admitted sheepishly. “We were tired. We wanted to sleep together and we didn’t really feel like going anywhere...”

 

“Did your brains turn off?” Hermione demanded. “In what world was staying out where Merlin and everyone else could see you a good idea?”

 

“Their brains turned off,” Ron confirmed. “It happens after you get laid. Which is clearly what happened.” 

 

Harry felt his face turn an even brighter shade of red. 

 

“Boys,” Hermione groaned. “You have the intelligence a dying animal. Not even that. At least a dying animal has a sense of self preservation. You’re more like a bacterium.”

 

“Thanks for you analogy, Hermione,” Harry said, struggling to return his face to its natural coloration. “But it’s not super helpful. Come on, guys, is there a way to intercept the owl the school will send to Draco’s parents? They can’t find out about this.”

 

Hermione shook her head. 

 

“Not unless you can also forge a letter from the Malfoys. The school will be expecting a response. And they’ll trace the letter to make sure it was sent from the Malfoys themselves and not forged by a student. It’s theoretically impossible, and Harry, I don’t know any spells to fix it. We can’t leave Hogwarts,” she told him. 

 

“I’m sorry, mate, but I think you’re screwed,” Ron confirmed. “You two will just have to work it out yourselves. Hermione and me will help as much as we can, but there’s really nothing we can do.” 

 

“How do you not get caught?” Harry asked. 

 

Hermione and Ron both blushed. 

 

“The room of requirement,” Ron told him. “And before we discovered that, we found times when the men’s dorm was empty and took advantage of it. Honestly, mate, we sometimes just have to go without.” 

 

“Frequently,” Hermione added, a small tinge of annoyance in her voice which caused Ron to smile. 

 

Harry nodded to himself and collapsed on one of the couches. 

 

“I’m dead.” 


	11. A Grand Gesture

“Can I open my eyes yet?” Harry asked, stumbling slightly as Draco pulled him along. “Or could we at least slow down?” 

 

“Can’t slow down. Almost there,” Draco replied, allowing them to slow down slightly despite his words. 

 

“Can you at least give me a hint of where we’re going?” Harry said. 

 

“It’s perfect,” Draco told him completely unhelpfully. Stand here.” 

 

Draco released Harry’s hand and walked away. Harry could hear him pacing a few feet ahead before returning to his side and pulling him forward again. 

 

“Ok,” Draco said, letting go of Harry’s hand again. “Open your eyes.” 

 

The first thing Harry saw was the lights. Strings of tiny bulbs were hung across the ceiling and walls, dim enough to not be blinding but bright enough to illuminate the room with a soft glow. In the middle of the floor was a small table on top of which sat a vase with a single rose. Flanking the rose were two plates set with some sort of pasta dish. A bottle of champagne sat in a bucket of ice beneath the table. Harry looked over at Draco to see that he’d turned red. 

 

“How did you manage this?” Harry asked, smiling. 

 

“The room of requirement did most of the work,” Draco admitted. 

 

“Thank you,” Harry said, moving to stand in front of Draco and putting his hands on his waist. “It’s beautiful.” 

 

The kiss Harry gave him was small, short, but filled with passion. Draco could feel all the love Harry had for him in his lips. 

 

“Shall we eat?” Draco asked, smiling slightly when Harry pulled away. 

 

“Sure,” Harry replied, taking Draco’s hand and walking to the table. 

 

The chairs were set across from each other, but Harry moved them to be sitting adjacent. Draco smirked as they sat down and placed his hand on Harry’s thigh. 

 

“What’s the occasion?” Harry asked as Draco opened the champagne and poured it. 

 

“We’ve got two weeks left before summer,” Draco told him. “I thought we should make the most of it.” 

 

“Do you have something like this planned for every night?” Harry asked, slightly concerned. 

 

Draco shook his head. 

 

“No, this is all I’ve planned. But most of our dates so far have been pretty standard. I thought it might be nice to have something a bit more romantic.”

 

“I thought the nights we used to spend by the lake were pretty romantic,” Harry replied, swirling the champagne in his glass like he’d seen other people do before taking a sip. 

 

The only alcohol Harry had tried was from the Weasley’s liquor cabinet. Molly and Arthur rarely drank so they hardly noticed when Fred and George figured out how to break into the enchanted cabinet and started replacing what they drank with a mimicking liquid that was only capable of copying the taste and color without the alcohol content. In fact, Harry was pretty certain the bottle of rum was entirely mimicking liquid at this point and neither Weasley parent had noticed. 

 

The champagne was nothing like he had tried before. It was far smoother than anything Fred and George gave him and he could taste how much lower the alcohol content was. Harry wasn’t expecting to like champagne after nearly gagging at a sip of red wine he’d been snuck once, but he found himself almost infatuated with this new drink. The bubbles tickled his tongue as the liquid slid down his throat as smooth as silk. 

2

“Good?” Draco asked, eyeing Harry’s reaction. 

 

Harry nodded. 

 

“I’m glad. It was buried pretty far back in my father’s wine cellar. He usually tries to hide the good stuff,” Draco told him. 

 

“Your father won’t notice?” Harry asked, nervously. 

 

“He will eventually,” Draco replied, shrugging. “But probably not for a while and I’m already in as much trouble as I could possibly be right now. Try the pasta.” 

 

“Are you positive your parents are going to let you come back next semester?” Harry questioned as he twirled a few noodles onto a fork and put it in his mouth. 

 

The pasta was as high quality as the champagne. The sauce was something cream based, but that was all Harry could really detect. He assumed some of the spices used were ones most muggles couldn’t come across. He was pretty sure he’d tasted at least one in Molly’s cooking before, but most of them were completely foreign on his tongue. They danced around in his mouth before sliding quickly down his throat. 

 

“Good?” Draco asked. 

 

Harry nodded. 

 

“I’m pretty sure they’re going to let me come back,” Draco said, answering Harry’s original question and beginning to eat too. “If they were going to transfer me, I would know by now. I think the main reason they’re letting me stay is because the potion program here is so much more advanced than Durmstrang and they know I have more interest in potions than dark arts. Not that it matters. I probably won’t have to work a day in my life regardless of what I focus on in school.” 

 

“You really think you would be content not working?” Harry asked. 

 

“I wouldn’t do nothing,” Draco told him. “I would involve myself in some charities or organizations to keep busy, but I’ll never have to work for money as long as I spend properly. And believe me, if my parents have taught me anything, it’s how to manage a bank account. I could balance a checkbook before I could spell.” 

 

“I don’t think I could do that,” Harry admitted. “Not work, I mean. There’s just so much satisfaction in putting in effort and getting something out of it. I guess you also get those results from charity and groups, but it’s different.” 

 

“Then how about you work and I’ll be your house-husband?” Draco replied teasingly. 

 

Harry blushed as the vision of Draco greeting him barefoot at the door after a hard day of work, Draco calling him during work to gush about how their child was doing something adorable, Draco arranging balanced meals for them everyday, Draco coming by work to drop off Harry’s lunch  _ again _ , Draco telling fun stories about how the woman in his charity was being outrageous to help Harry unwind flashed before his eyes. 

 

“Works for me,” He said, placing his hand over Draco’s on his thigh. “Do you think we’ll make it that far?” 

 

“We’re sure as hell going to try,” Draco told him, looking him firmly in the eyes. “I can’t imagine a world without you, Harry. I’m not sure how I ever did.” 

 

Harry felt his blush deepen, but forced his eyes to remain locked with Draco’s. 

 

“I love you,” he said, quietly.

 

“I love you too,” Draco replied. “And I have something to ask you.” 

 

“What?” 

 

Draco took both of Harry’s hands in his. 

 

“Harry, I’m not sure what’s going to happen this summer. My parents are going to try to tear us apart and I can’t stop that, but I am going to do everything I can to resist.  I can’t guarantee anything beyond this point no matter how much I want to. You’re my soulmate. The one I was fated to love more than anyone else. I feel like I’m the luckiest person alive to get you. Never in my life have I met anyone more caring, brilliant, occasionally hilarious, adorable, but also sexy, and all around amazing. Everytime I see your thoughts on my wrist my heart starts floating. I never want to lose how I feel right now with you so,” Draco got down on one knee. 

 

Harry felt his heart start beating irregularly fast. There was no way this was a proposal. They were far too young and Draco was smarter than that right?

 

“Don’t worry I’m not proposing,” Draco said, smirking. 

 

Harry felt the breath he’d been holding release from his chest. 

 

“Will you promise to remember us as we are tonight? No matter what comes in the future. Promise me you’ll remember us now in love and younger than we ever will be again.” 

 

“I will,” Harry said. 

 

“Then,” Draco started, reaching into his pocket to pull something out and hold is up for Harry to see. “Will you wear this? As a promise to me that you won’t give up on this until every single option is extinguished?” 

 

It was a ring, black with a silver lining. Knowing Draco, it was real onyx and platinum. 

 

Harry nodded silently, watching as Draco slip the ring on his right ring finger. It fit perfectly. 

 

“Are you going to wear one too?” Harry asked. 

 

“As long as you want me to,” Draco replied. 

 

“I do,” Harry told him. 

 

Draco fished around in his pocket until he found the other ring. They were identical, Harry noted as he took the ring from him and slip it on Draco’s finger. Suddenly, he grabbed Draco by the collar and pulled him up for a passionate kiss. 

 

“No matter what happens,” Harry said, quietly when he pulled away. “I will never give up on us.” 

 

Draco smiled and pulled Harry back to kiss him. They spent the night in the Room of Requirement, exchanging sweet words and sweeter kisses. When morning came, they forced themselves to disentangle and walk towards their individual dorm rooms. 

 

“I will always love you,” Draco reminded Harry as they kissed goodbye. 

 

“Not as much as I’ll love you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spectacular, thanks for reading. Sorry updating is taking so long. Hopefully it's worth the wait! All comments are welcome.


	12. All Good Things Must End

The last couple of weeks were hell. Harry barely managed to study for all of his classes in time for exams and Ron and Hermione kept insisting they needed alone time with Harry before summer came and he was sent back to the Dursleys. 

 

“You’ll be able to talk to Draco all summer through your mark but we can barely send letters to you,” they insisted. 

 

The dinner they had in The Room of Requirement ended up being the last formal date they had before summer. Occasionally they slipped out to meet at night, but those nights were always about staying as quiet as possible and not getting caught. 

 

Summer was hell as usual. The Dursleys were better about letting Harry do what he wanted, but they refused to give him permission to visit his friends and often hid any letters he received. If it weren’t for the fact Harry could communicate with Draco through the mark, he may have gone insane. 

 

_ Lousy day?  _ Draco asked, eying the unending stream of swear words on his wrist. 

 

_ Had to go with Dudley to the fair today. All of his friends are as awful as he is, I swear,  _ Harry replied.  _ Have you had an ok day? _

 

_ I got lectured about my priorities again. Father caught me talking to you earlier.  _

 

_ Has your mom said anything yet?  _

 

_ No, but I think she approves. She mentioned passing you at Diagon Alley once. She said you seemed like a nice enough guy. I can’t imagine what would have happened if father heard her say that. I swear she’s gotten more rebellious this year.  _

 

_ I miss you.  _

 

_ I miss you too.  _

 

_ How much longer? _

 

_ Are they still hiding the date from you? _

 

_ They’re certainly trying.  _

 

_ Fifty more days. Then we’ll both be at Hogwarts again.  _

 

_ We’ll be together again.  _

_ We’ll be together again.  _

 

_ Has your father asked about the ring yet? _

 

_ He commented on it once. I told him I got it from a jewelry store in Hogsmeade, which isn’t entirely a lie. I also told him it was custom made. I just didn’t tell him there are two. Do you still wear yours? _

 

_ I try to. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon keep telling me it’s not appropriate for a man to wear a ring. I think they just want to take it from me and give it to Dudley. I can’t imagine what they’d do if they found out it isn’t fake.  _

 

_ Funny. Your parents would go crazy if they found out your ring is real, my parents would go nuts if they thought my ring were fake.  _

 

_ I hadn’t even considered that. That’s amusing.  _

 

_ Can you imagine what would happen if our parents met?  _

 

_ Mine would grovel at the feet of yours. Or throw anti-wizard slurs at them. Probably the latter, honestly. _

 

_ My dad would turn up his nose and walk away. Maybe even sprint away. I’m not sure if my mom would follow him or actually try to get to know your family.  _

 

_ I want to meet your mom again sometime. She seems like a nice woman.  _

 

_ Are you asking to meet my parents, Potter? _

 

_ In a sense.  _

 

_ Only if I get to meet yours.  _

 

_ Do you have a death wish?  _

 

_ I’d die for you anyday.  _

 

_ Now you’re being overdramatic.  _

 

_ Maybe so.  _

 

_ I have to go. They’re calling me for something.  _

 

_ I love you.  _

 

_ I love you too.  _

 

The conversations they had were the only solace from their families. Both waited anxiously for the other to be available to talk. Until one day, fifteen days before they returned to school, the messages from Draco stopped coming. 

 

At first, Harry assumed Draco was blocking him. There were no secrets between the boys, as far as Harry knew, but occasionally Draco was forced to attend meetings with his father during which he shut Harry out. Harry always assumed that Draco did this at his father’s request. However, when Draco had been silent for over 24 hours, Harry began to worry. He defied the Dursleys and sent letters to Ron and Hermione, asking if they knew anything. They didn’t. 

 

When he arrived at the Burrow, he was almost entirely silent. Ron and Hermione tried to console him, but he barely spoke. They often found him alone staring at his wrist, praying that Draco’s words would appear. 

 

“I’m sure everything is ok,” Hermione said for what seemed like the thousandth time. 

 

“He’s probably on some sort of trip with his family, mate,” Ron offered. It was the best solution they had come up with so far. 

 

“Probably,” Harry muttered, forcing himself to look up at his friends. “Only one more day before we return. Then I’ll see him at school and he can tell me what’s going on.” 

 

“We’re not going to spend the whole bloody day in here, are we?” Ron asked, pulling Harry up. “Let’s go flying one last time.”

 

“I hate brooms,” Hermione groaned. “You two go without me. Your mother had an automating spell she wanted to show me anyway.”

 

Harry could barely focus on flying. Ron won three races in a row before settling to the sluggish pace Harry insisted on flying at. One more day. He could hold on one more day. 

 

*****

 

Draco wasn’t at the station. He wasn’t on the train. He wasn’t at the Slytherin table during the sorting ritual. He never arrived for the welcoming feast. 

 

Harry barely touched his food, praying that he was miss-seeing and at any moment Draco would appear. 

 

“Maybe he’s just arriving a day late?” Hermione offered. 

 

Harry nodded and looked away. 

 

*****

 

Draco arrived a week late. Just when Harry was giving up on ever seeing him again, he spotted the blond walking to class in the hall in front of him. 

 

“Draco!” Harry exclaimed, pushing past the other students to get to him and whirling him around to face him. 

 

“Potter, let go of me,” Draco said, yanking away. 

 

Harry’s hands stung where Draco’s clothing had been in his grip. He felt his heart stop. 

 

“What?”

 

“Meet me tonight. By the lake,” Draco told him before turning around and quickly walking away. 

 

Harry stood frozen in place for a moment, unsure how to take that interaction. There was something cold about Draco. It was like he had reverted back to the man he was before they accepted their status as soulmates. Maybe Draco just had to pretend he didn’t care now. Everything would be explained at the lake. Harry was sure of it. 

 

******

 

Harry’s heart hadn’t beat as loudly the first time he met Draco by the lake. He felt sure it was going to leap out of his chest and fly into Draco’s hands at any moment. The stars were out tonight, shining as if for a special occasion. The moon reflected on the lake as if it were gazing at its own reflection in the mirror. Draco’s hair shone bright under the moon’s beams, notifying Harry of his location instantly. 

 

“Hey,” Harry said once he got to Draco, reaching forward to take his hand. 

 

Draco moved away. 

 

“We can’t be together anymore,” he told Harry, staring at the lake. 

 

“What?” Harry asked. The world fell away. He felt as if he were encased in a shadowy box with Draco. Everything else disappeared and his head began spinning. Nothing felt real. “You can’t be giving up. You promised we’d make this work!”

 

“My father is right. It’s not right for me to keep using you.” 

 

“Using me? What have you ever used me for?”

 

“Sex,” Draco’s voice cracked as he spoke, his eyes remained glued to the lake, which Harry could no longer see. 

 

“What?!” Harry exclaimed. “What are you talking about? You didn’t want sex. You were scared of intimacy!”

 

“I lied,” Draco said, quietly. “I rejected you because I felt bad for you. You clearly cared for me and I didn’t feel the same. But then you wanted me so much, and honestly, Potter, you’re very attractive so I gave in. Then I felt guilty so I kept pretending I cared and I gave you the ring because I felt bad.”

 

“What are you saying?” Harry asked, feeling his body becoming weak. 

 

“I’m saying I don’t love you,” Draco replied, finally turning to look him in the eyes. “I never loved you and I never will. Us being soulmates was a mistake. The universe fucked up. We don’t belong together. I can’t imagine staying with you another minute.” 

 

“Draco...” Harry said, reaching out slowly before letting his arm fall back at his side. 

 

Harry’s eyes flickered to Draco’s hand. No ring. He tried to look at his wrist, but it was covered by Draco’s sleeve. 

 

“I removed the mark,” Draco said as if he could feel Harry’s eyes staring at the fabric covering where his mark should be. “These last fifteen days finally being out of your head were the best I’ve had all year.”

 

“You can’t mean that,” Harry croaked. 

 

“I do. This is it, Potter. I’m done with you.”

 

With that, Draco began walking away. Harry pushed past the fogginess that surrounded him and grabbed onto Draco’s arm, pulling him back. For a moment, something like sorrow flashed through Draco’s eyes, but was quickly replace with cold nothingness. Draco yanked away and continued up towards the castle. 

 

Harry felt himself fall to his knees. He felt the strangled sobs push their way through his body. He knew he was shaking. He wasn’t sure how long he was out there before Ron and Hermione came looking for him. He wasn’t sure why they knew to come, but he was grateful. 

  
He was vaguely aware as they pulled him up and forced him to be quiet as they snuck through the halls. He wasn’t sure how they all managed to fit well enough beneath the invisibility cloak, but he also didn’t care. When he got to his bed, he buried his face in his pillow, seemingly determined to make it so wet he would drown. Ron and Hermione sat on either side of him, attempting to sooth him until, eventually, he fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading. All comments are welcome even if they're to yell at me for being away so long. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I'm back and determined to finish writing this fic by the end of the month. I'm going to try to post biweekly to make up for the time I've stolen from all of you. Thanks to everyone who stuck around through my absence! (also remember when I said this was gonna be a 5 chapter fic max? Funny right? I've got this thing planned out all the way to chapter 17 and the only thing I know is that's not the end.)


	13. A Solution

For the next week, Harry refused to leave his bed. On the fifth day, the school sent the nurse up to see what was wrong with him. Ron and Hermione attempted to explain what had happened, but the nurse shushed them as she began her inspection. Professor McGonagall waited at the foot of the bed, something like worry in her eyes. 

 

Harry only moved when the nurse instructed. His eyes seemed empty and his movements were weak. He didn’t speak when the nurse asked him questions, instead choosing to stare blankly at nothing. The only time he looked her in the eyes was when she asked to see his soul mate mark. She avoided his gaze as he stared at her intently and raised his bare wrist. 

 

A few minutes later, the nurse stood up straight and turned to speak. She addressed Ron and Hermione first. 

 

“I understand that you are close with Mr. Potter, but it is procedure that I must ask you to leave the room as I explain my diagnosis. Afterwards, Professor McGonagall can reveal any details she feels are appropriate.” 

 

Ron began to protest, but was dragged out of the room by Hermione before any sound could escape his lips. 

 

Professor McGonagall looked at the nurse, awaiting her news. 

 

“He’s got a broken heart,” she stated. 

 

“A broken heart from teenage love?” Professor McGonagall asked skeptically. 

 

The nurse shook her head. 

 

“I believe Mr. Potter’s friends were telling the truth when they said Mr. Malfoy was Mr. Potter’s soulmate. I didn’t find any soulmate markings on Mr. Potter’s body during the examination, but the place on his wrist where he claimed the mark was gave off enchantment waves, which implies the mark used to be there. Beyond that, the level of heartbreak Mr. Potter is experiencing is akin to the level we see in wizard’s whose soulmates have suddenly died.”

 

“Is there anything you can do to speed his healing?” Professor McGonagall asked. “His professors have agreed to give him an extension on all assignments thus far, but if he doesn’t begin attending class by next Monday, he’ll never be able to catch up.” 

 

“There is no magic out there to cure a broken heart,” the nurse replied solemnly. “But there is magic to soften it. I would need Mr. Potter’s full permission and yours as well before prescribing it.” 

 

“What are the side effects?” Professor McGonagall asked. 

 

Harry sat up slightly in his bed, listening more closely. He was willing to try anything to stop this pain. 

 

“Well, the potion would have to be taken twice daily and he would have to come to my office morning and night to take it. I am not allowed to let students self medicate with this one. As for side effects, it works by deadening your ability to feel pain so it can also deaden other emotions. If you remain on it for too long, it can take away your ability to feel entirely, but that usually takes years and I will be monitoring him closely to make sure his reaction isn’t too extreme. Unfortunately, it is highly addictive especially for people who are in intense amounts of emotional pain. If I do prescribe him this potion, I wouldn’t want to keep him on it for over a month just to be safe,” the nurse explained. 

 

Professor McGonagall looked at Harry. 

 

“What would you like to do, Mr. Potter?” she asked. 

 

“I’ll take the potion,” Harry responded immediately. His voice was weak from lack of use. 

 

“He has my permission,” Professor McGonagall told the nurse who nodded. 

 

“Alright, Mr. Potter, if you want to come with me, I’ll give you your first dosage in the infirmary.” 

 

Harry stood slowly. His hair was permanently pressed to one side from his lying on the pillow for so many days and his clothes were hopelessly wrinkled. No one wanted to say anything, but he had begun to give off a distinct odor that came from a combination of not showering, changing clothes, or moving for days at a time. His legs felt stiff and sore as he followed the nurse down the staircase. He barely glanced at Hermione and Ron as he passed them in the common room and said nothing. 

 

Professor McGonagall followed them down and quickly gave Hermione and Ron the cliff notes before inviting them to come with them to the infirmary and following the nurse. 

 

“It’s important for you two to know exactly where Mr. Potter needs to go every morning and night so that you can make sure he actually goes,” she told them as they began walking. 

 

“How long will it take for Harry to feel its effects?” Hermione asked. 

 

“Instantly, dear,” the nurse replied from up ahead. “It will take a few days of regularly taking the potion for him to feel its full effects, but he should feel better immediately after the first dose.” 

 

“Are you sure this will work?” Ron asked, nervously. 

 

“It’s the only option we have,” Professor McGonagall murmured, hoping Harry didn’t hear. 

 

Harry did hear, but he didn’t care. He found it hard to care about anything these days except getting this hole in his chest filled. 

 

The dosage of potion the nurse gave him looked like a quarter of a teaspoon. She assured Harry that it was a very strong potion and that he wouldn’t need more than that. 

 

It was flavorless. For a moment, he wondered if he’d actually put anything besides a tiny spoon in his mouth at all. Then the effects of the potion, or what Harry imagined were the effects of the potion, kicked in. 

 

The weight on Harry’s shoulders lightened, the hole in his chest began to fill. Except, it felt more like the weight on Harry’s shoulders was still there, but Harry couldn’t feel it anymore. The hole in his chest was still gaping, but the edges were becoming fuzzy. Whatever the case, it was the best Harry had felt since Draco had dumped him. 

 

At first, it was difficult for Ron and Hermione to get Harry up in the morning in time to eat, take his potion, and go to class, but eventually Harry started feeling well enough to get up on his own. His sleep schedule became like clockwork. He woke up at 6am every morning on the dot without an alarm and fell asleep at 11pm exactly every night. He never stayed up to talk with Ron or Hermione and showed little interest in their conversations even when he was awake. Hermione and Ron began to worry, but figured even this was better than when Harry wasn’t moving at all. 

 

Harry often felt like his head was spinning with whispering voices. At first, they drove him crazy as he strained to hear what they said and wasn’t able to make out the sounds. Eventually, he got used to them. They became comforting almost. 

 

A month later, the nurse told Harry he should stop taking the potion, but Harry insisted he should keep taking it for a few more weeks to guarantee he would study for a test. Then there was another test. Then a paper. Eventually, the nurse stopped asking and instead declared that Harry could stay on the potion until winter break. 

 

Harry rarely passed Draco in the halls, but he noticed that the voices got louder when he did. Sometimes he could almost make out what they were saying. One day, he decided to get closer to Draco to make them louder. He studied Draco’s schedule secretly for a few days before deciding on the best time to ambush him. 

 

Between fifth and sixth period, Harry waited underneath a staircase that Draco took to his next class. This route was usually empty of people, which was probably why Draco liked it and which was why it was ideal for Harry to get close to him. 

 

Draco walked by a few minutes early and Harry was thankful he decided to arrive early as well. As Draco neared the staircase, Harry reached out and grabbed Draco’s wrist, pulling him into his hiding place. 

 

“Potter?!” Draco exclaimed when he saw his attacker, attempting to pull away. 

 

Harry held on and stared at Draco, listening carefully to the voices. Draco stared back into Harry’s eyes, only to see two unresponsive orbs staring back at him. Where was the sparkle that Harry usually held so strongly in his bright green eyes? They were so dull now Draco wondered if they had always been grey and he had imagined the emerald shine. 

 

The voices were clear. They were all saying the same thing.  _ His wrist _ . 

 

Harry grabbed Draco’s wrist before he could say anything and pushed up the sleeve. Draco tried again to yank away, but Harry’s grip was too strong. He wasn’t holding him harder than Draco had thought possible. 

 

Harry’s eyes stared down at the skull from which protruded a snake in the shape of an 8. The Dark Mark. 

 

“So that’s why,” Harry mumbled. 

 

His voice was flat. Draco was almost more concerned by the sound than the words. Finally, he managed to pull away. 

 

“I got that to escape you,” he hissed, running out from under the staircase and to his class. 

 

Harry stood there for a moment. Or maybe a few minutes. Or maybe a couple hours. Then, slowly, he gathered himself and walked to the infirmary to increase his prescription. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dudes, thanks for reading! It's been great to see all your comments. I'm so glad so many of you have stuck with me! Like I said, I'm going to try to update biweekly until the story is done. I'm not sure what days exactly, whenever it feels right. As always, all comments are welcome and all readers are welcome.


	14. Till Death Eaters Do We Part

“You saw what?” Ron asked, shocked by Harry’s news.

 

Harry didn’t respond, staring instead at the table they were sitting at.

 

“His family must have forced him into it,” Hermione said. “There’s no way he would have joined willingly. We all heard him talk about how much he hates the people his father hangs out with last year.”

 

“Maybe when they gave him the dark mark they also put a controlling spell on him so everytime he sees you, he acts all mean,” Ron suggested, a bit of hope in his voice.

 

“I guess it’s possible,” Hermione replied skeptically. “But to control a wizard for so long from a distance takes a lot of power. Do you really think they would waste that on Draco to keep him away from Harry?”

 

“His father might. I wouldn’t put it past him,” Ron pointed out. “Plus, it doesn’t necessarily have to be a full out imperius curse, it could be a spell connected to the mark that just changes how he treats Harry.”

 

“I haven’t heard of a spell like that, but maybe,” Hermione said. “I think it probably isn’t magic. Draco’s probably been threatened by his father or maybe all of the Death Eaters.”

 

“Probably just his father,” Ron mumbled. “Wouldn’t it be good for the Death Eaters to have someone so close to Harry on the inside?”

 

“Too risky,” Hermione replied. “There would be no guarantee Draco wouldn’t betray them. He loves Harry too much.”

 

“He doesn’t love me,” Harry said, not looking up from the table.

 

Hermione and Ron shared a worried look before staring at Harry.

 

“Harry,” Hermione began hesitantly. “How much of that potion do they have you on?”

 

Harry shrugged.

 

“Just the amount I need.”

 

“I know things have been... difficult,” Hermione started.

 

“But don’t you think you should start weaning off that stuff?” Ron finished. “The nurse said it was highly addictive and that you were only going to be on it a month. But you’ve been on it for two months and I’m fairly certain you got your dosage upped.”

 

“It’s fine,” Harry told the, finally looking up. “My grades have gone up and I don’t spend all day in bed. Doesn’t that mean I’ve improved? It’s what everyone wanted anyway.”

 

“Yeah, but Harry, your emotions are all but entirely gone. Professor McGonagall said you tried to quit quidditch last week. Not to mention when you do play you don’t even come close to flying fast enough to catch the snitch. It’s a miracle the team still lets you play at all,” Ron pointed out.

 

“I’m fine, guys,” Harry insisted. “Quidditch is taking too much time away from school and, like you said, I haven’t been playing well. I don’t know why everyone is forcing me to stay on the team.”

 

“Maybe you should go to the nurse and ask her to lower your dosage,” Hermione suggested. “I think you’ll do better in Quidditch then.”

 

“The nurse will take me off of the potion when she thinks I’m ready,” Harry said, standing to signify the end of their conversation. “I’m going to study. I’ll see you later.”

 

Harry walked away, leaving Ron and Hermoine more concerned than they were already. Later that day, they went to talk to Professor McGonagall to express their concerns. Professor McGonagall seemed surprised that Harry was still on the potion at all and left to talk to the nurse. When she returned, she reported to Ron and Hermione that the nurse had indeed increased Harry’s dosage, but now she had strict instructions to wean Harry off of the potion immediately.

 

“I can’t believe the nurse left him on it for so long,” Professor McGonagall said. She seemed to be fuming. “She should know better than anyone the effects that potion has over long periods.”

 

At first, while going off the potion, Harry immediately reverted back to to his old habit of not getting out of bed. A week passed and McGonagall began discussing with the other teachers what the best course of action was. Everyone seemed to unanimously agree that letting Harry go back on the potion was a bad idea. He would just have to recover in time. Until then, the teachers extended his assignments again and hoped he’d get better in time for his next big tests.

 

Two weeks later, Harry began exhibiting strong improvement. Not only did he start getting out of bed, but he began smiling again. Another week passed and he started excelling at Quidditch once more. Hermione spent countless hours tutoring him to help him pull his grades back up. By winter break, it seemed like everything had returned to normal. Harry was the same boy he’d been before he fell for Draco. Sometimes Hermione and Ron thought that Harry was maybe a little too happy and energetic, but they were too thankful to have their friend back to risk questioning it too much.

 

*****

 

Draco couldn’t get the sight of Harry’s eyes out of his mind. They had been so cloudy, so lifeless. He knew it would hurt Harry to lose him, but he didn’t expect Harry to go completely dead inside. Draco had been struggling too. For the first week he returned, he only left his room for class and could barely force himself to study. Everytime he saw Harry in the hall, a sharp pain attacked his heart. He felt as if someone grabbed his stomach and twisted while simultaneously running his chest through with a sword.

 

When Harry had grabbed him in the hall, his only thoughts were of getting away. Harry held tight to his wrist so Draco said the meanest things he could think of. He knew the longer they stayed together like that, the more likely it was for Draco to finally give in and take Harry in his arms again. Afterwards, Draco was more stunned by the emotionless Harry he saw than anything else. He had been sure Ron and Hermione would help him recover, but clearly they weren’t doing enough.

 

Every particle in Draco’s body ached to find Harry and nurse him back to health, but he resisted. They couldn’t be together now. Draco was a Death Eater and Harry was the Dark Lord’s biggest enemy. If the Death Eaters even caught wind that Harry and Draco had any encounters after Draco broke up with him, they might pull Draco out of school.

 

Draco began doing everything he could to avoid seeing Harry in the hall, an act that used to be nearly impossible. When they were dating, Harry frequently took different paths to class just to mix it up a little. The only schedule he really enjoyed having was knowing to meet Draco every night by the river. Now, however, Harry followed a strict path everyday. He took the shortest route to every class and returned to the common room after, if Hermione and Ron didn’t drag him to the library or grand hall.

 

A few weeks after their meeting, Draco saw Harry walking to class and taking a route he never took. For a moment, Draco was filled with hope. If Harry was returning to his old, slightly sporadic, ways, maybe he was feeling better. In fact, Harry looked a lot better. He was smiling and stopped to say hello to a fellow student. Draco even heard him laugh. He didn’t realize how much he missed that laugh.

 

It was easier for Draco to sleep knowing Harry was recovering. He started fearing seeing him in the hall again, but he prefered that to worrying about whether Harry was ever going to smile again. Draco’s heart lurched every time he heard Harry laugh in the hall, but he was also filled with a sense of love towards that laugh. He missed it more than he cared to admit. He missed being able to cause it.

 

One night while Draco was returning from a long talk with Snape, he found himself in the same otherwise entirely empty hall as Harry. At first, Draco didn’t see Harry there, the latter hiding beneath shadows. Draco debated turning around and waiting until Harry had left the hallway to walk through. There were no other ways to get the the Slytherin common room. Eventually, Draco decided to just walk past.

 

“Malfoy,” Harry said when he saw the blond passing him.

 

Draco hesitated but stopped and turned to face him.

 

“Potter,” he greeted. “What are you doing out so late?”

 

“Meeting someone,” Harry replied. “What about you?”

 

“I’m going to bed. I was just talking to Snape.”

 

It was strange. Their conversation was formal and mostly meaningless, but Draco still felt better talking to Harry now than he had in months. Against his will, his eyes flittered to Harry’s hand. He wasn’t wearing the ring. Draco secretly hoped he hadn’t thrown it away.

 

“I’ve been hoping to run into you,” Harry admitted.

 

Draco was shocked.

 

“Y-you have?” he asked.

 

“Yeah,” Harry said, crossing his arms and leaning casually against the wall. Draco couldn’t help but notice his finger tapping quickly on his elbow. Since when was Harry fidgety?

 

“Why?” Draco enquired, feeling his stomach do flip flops.

 

“I wanted to clear the water between us,” Harry told him.

 

It wasn’t just his finger that was moving quickly. Harry seemed generally twitchy. His head did irregular jerks occasionally and his knees seemed unable to stay still. Something was off.

 

“Clear the water?” Draco repeated, more distracted by Harry’s weird movements than his words.

 

“Yeah, be friends again. Or at least not avoid each other like the plague,” Harry replied.

 

“What’s brought this on, Potter?” Draco asked, becoming suspicious.

 

“Nothing, I,” Harry stopped himself. “Ok, the truth is I need a little help.”

 

“Help?” Draco repeated, crossing his arms. “What could you need help from me with?”

 

“No big deal,” Harry assured him. “I just need to borrow a bit of money.”

 

“You need to borrow money? I thought your parents left you a fortune at Gringotts,” Draco said, noticing as Harry’s twitches became more frequent.

 

“They did. I just didn’t bring enough with me. I can pay you back as soon as I have access to the account.”

 

“It must be a large amount if you’re coming to me instead of your friends. How much, Potter?” Draco asked.

 

“40 Galleons.”

 

“40 Galleons?! What on earth do you need that for?!” Draco exclaimed.

 

“It doesn’t matter what I need it for. I promise you I’ll pay it back,” Harry insisted.

 

“I can’t give you that much money without knowing you aren’t going to spend it on something illegal or dangerous,” Draco replied.

 

“What do you care what I do?” Harry asked, suddenly looking angry. “What do you care about me at all? How about this? You loan me 40 galleons now and I’ll give you 50 galleons when I pay you back. Your father will be proud of your investment I’m sure.”

 

Draco was stunned. He couldn’t decide what to reply to. Harry had attacked too many parts of him. Eventually, Draco decided on the only thing he really wanted to say.

 

“Are you... are you on something?”

 

“What?”

 

“Are you taking some sort of potion that you shouldn’t be or snorting an illegal root?” Draco reiterated.

 

Harry glared at him for a moment. His movements became more agitated as Draco stared in his eyes. They weren’t back to normal. They were greener than before, but they were glassy. It was as if someone had replaced Harry’s eyes with glass orbs that were perfectly painted to resemble his emerald eyes. Suddenly, Harry became perfectly still.

 

“Yes,” he finally said. “I am.”

 

Draco started to reply, but before he could get any words out, Harry exclaimed, “And it’s your fault I need it!”

  
Before Draco could stop him, Harry walked away, leaving Draco completely alone in the hallway. At first, Draco didn’t move. Then the weight of Harry’s words hit him full force and he sank to his knees, sobbing. He didn’t think he was making any noise, but Professor Snape seemed to find him immediately. Gently, he pulled the boy up and lead him to the safety of his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! So, confession, the reason this story has gone on for as long a it has is because somewhere early on I came up with this chapter title and had to keep writing so I could use it. Don't worry, that doesn't mean this is the end. I have plenty more planned. I know the ending now, but I'm still not sure how many chapters it will take for me to get there. Thank you guys so much for all your reading and comments. As always, all comments are welcome. Hope you're enjoying!


	15. Bubble Bubble Harry's in Trouble

“Sounds like Gogwort’s Brew to me,” Snape said once Draco had explained Harry’s actions. “Nasty stuff. Highly addictive. Has somewhat similar effects as the muggle drug cocaine.” 

 

“I’ve never heard of it,” Draco said, staring at the ground. 

 

“Both cause the user to experience a sudden burst of euphoric energy. The main difference between cocaine and Gogwort’s Brew is that Gogwort’s Brew lasts for up to 72 hours whereas cocaine usually only lasts for one hour maximum,” Snape explained. “I believe cocaine is actually one of the ingredients in the potion, making it illegal. Gogwort’s intent when he created it was to create a cocaine that lasted longer.”

 

“How do you get hooked on something that costs 40 Galleons?” Draco asked. “That’s ridiculous.”

 

“There are many people willing to give everything in order to feel better,” Snape said solemnly. “Furthermore, the supplier usually ups the price every time the drug is bought because they know you’ll pay anything once you’re addicted. Harry probably only paid a couple Sickles for it initially.”

 

“I guess he’s being doing this for a while then,” Draco murmured. 

 

“When did you notice his attitude had improved?” Snape enquired. 

 

“A couple weeks ago, but I hadn’t seen him for a few weeks before that. For all I know he could have been on this for a month,” Draco replied, placing his head in his hands. “And it’s all my fault.” 

 

Draco felt Snape come closer and kneel next to him, and action that surprised him so much that he looked up. 

 

“I know how it feels to lose the one you love most. It hurts now, but I promise it will get easier,” Snape told him, quietly. 

 

“Do you know how it feels to be blamed for their destruction?” Draco asked bitterly. 

 

Snape nodded. 

 

“I do.”

 

“Pardon me, professor, if this is inappropriate to ask, but... did you ever have a soulmate?”

 

“I did. You’ve heard, haven’t you, of cases where you are bound to someone who is bound to someone else?” Snape asked. 

 

“Is that what happened to you?” Draco replied. 

 

“I could see her every thought, but she never knew what I was thinking unless I told her. I could see her thinking about the person who her mark was linked to. I watched her fall in love. I watched her side of her conversations with him and she never knew. I never told her my mark had her thoughts. Eventually, it hurt so bad that I got it covered with the dark mark,” Snape told him. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Draco muttered. “That sounds awful.” 

 

“It was,” Snape told him, standing. “But we move on and continue in life. It’s not your fault Mr. Potter got himself hooked on potions. He has no one to blame but himself for not trying harder to heal.” 

 

Draco wasn’t fully convinced by Snape’s word, but he nodded anyway. 

 

“Now,” Snape said. “I’m going to talk to Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore and we are going to handle this.” 

  
  


*******

 

“Professor, I need to be at Quidditch practice,” Harry insisted as he followed Professor McGonagall down the hall towards Professor Dumbledore’s office. 

 

“Practice can wait,” Professor McGonagall told him. “Right now Dumbledore wishes to see you.”

 

Harry sighed, but followed anyway. He barely paid attention as Professor McGonagall sent him alone up the staircase and he entered Professor Dumbledore’s office. 

 

“Harry,” Professor Dumbledore said once he’d entered. “How are you feeling?” 

 

“I’m fine, Professor, why am I here?” Harry asked. 

 

“We wanted to talk to you, Harry. We’re worried about you.” 

 

We? Harry looked around the room and noticed that Ron and Hermione were there too. 

 

“Why?” he asked, skeptically. “My grades are great and I won our last Quidditch game. Everything’s fine.” 

 

“It’s been brought to our attention that you have been indulging in illegal potions,” Professor Dumbledore said solemnly. 

 

Harry didn’t answer, choosing instead to cross his arms and stare at them blankly. 

 

“Harry, we’re worried about you,” Hermione told him. “I know you’re hurting, but you have to find another way to cope. Please.”

 

“We’re here for you, mate,” Ron chipped in. 

 

“I don’t know what the bloody hell you lot are going on about,” Harry replied. “I’m not doing anything wrong. I’m actually just improving believe it or not.”

 

“We want to believe that,” Professor Dumbledore said, calmly. “But we found a vile of Gogwort’s Brew under your bed.” 

 

“What were you doing searching through my stuff?!” Harry demanded. 

 

“One of the students expressed concern that you had illegal substances and as you know, we have a 0 tolerance policy on illegal items,” Professor Dumbledore told him. 

 

“Well it wasn’t mine!” Harry shouted. “Someone must have put it there!” 

 

“Harry, please,” Hermione begged. “Just let us help you.” 

 

“We’re here for you, mate,” Ron said again. 

 

“No, fuck you,” Harry said angrily. “How dare you not trust me. That isn’t mine. I’m fine.” 

 

With that, Harry stormed out of the room. 

 

“Harry, stop!” Hermione shouted, running after him. By the time she got down the staircase, he was gone. 

 

“Why didn’t you stop him?!” Ron yelled at Professor Dumbledore. 

 

“Some things must be learned on your own,” the professor replied. “He’ll be back. Until then, go to class please.”

  
  


******

 

“That could have gone better,” Draco muttered, leaning back from the crystal ball Snape had let him watch the whole scene through. 

 

“Sometimes things don’t go as planned,” Snape replied. “I’m sure he’ll be back and tucked in his bed tonight.” 

 

“I hope so.” 

 

Harry wasn’t in bed that night. Nor was he at breakfast the next morning. Nor was he in any of his classes. In fact, he seemed to disappear from Hogwarts entirely.

 

Ron and Hermione searched for him when they weren’t in class. The professors organized search parties at night. Draco spent hours flying around the campus, hoping to see Harry somewhere. Even Snape tried to use locating spells to find him. Nothing worked. 

 

Hermione realized they probably weren’t going to find Harry until he wanted to be found once she realized Harry’s invisibility cloak was gone. Everyone had to hope that he was ok. Ron hoped that Harry would be forced to return to get more of the Gogwort’s Brew, a hope that Hermione said was rude, but regretfully accurate. 

 

A week passed with no sign of Harry. The professors limited the sizes and length of their search parties so that they could resume watching out for the kids still at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione eventually gave up, deciding that Harry would come home when he was ready. Well, Hermione forced Ron to give up, insisting that their studies were the most important thing to work on. There was nothing they could do for Harry, might as well keep up with their lives. 

 

Another week passed and the teachers gave up on their search. Harry was long gone wherever he was. Snow had settled in about 2 months ago. There was no way Harry could survive this long outside on his own. 

 

Draco never stopped searching. When he wasn’t in class, he was flying everywhere he could think of, praying for a sign of Harry. There was never anything. Just the blindingly white snow. 

 

On the 15th night of Harry’s disappearance, Draco snuck down to the frozen lake at midnight. Everything was silent. All the animals had hibernated or moved somewhere warmer. Even the giant squid was sleeping peacefully beneath the ice. The snow shone especially white under the moonlight, somewhat resembling Draco’s hair. Draco felt himself become overwhelmed with the memories and times he and Harry had shared here. 

 

Suddenly, he heard a small noise to his right. Looking over, Draco saw what looked like a head with black hair and no body lying in the snow. 

 

“H-Harry?” Draco said, quietly, shivering slightly in the cold. 

 

Slowly, he moved forward. Then more quickly until he fell upon Harry’s freezing body. He was covered with the invisibility cloak in a vain attempt to stay warm. He was shivering, but didn’t respond when Draco touched him. Quickly, Draco pulled out his wand and began casting as many warming charms as he knew on Harry, struggling to bring him closer to life. 

  
Eventually, Harry stopped shivering. His eyes remained closed and he made no movements. Draco was fairly certain he was unconscious. Slowly, Draco pulled Harry into his lap to help keep him warm. He was lighter than before. Too light, but Draco didn’t want to worry about that now. His only concern, was keeping Harry alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it's official, I'm really bad at continuing updates so I'm not gonna promise when the next one will be, but I promise it will happen. I've written up to chapter 20 at this point so there's no real reason behind my lagging. Life sorta got difficult for a bit and I lost touch with my boys. I seem to have gained it back now and will continue writing. Thanks to those of you still with me. As always, all comments are welcome even if you want to complain about how I've been terrible with updating. :)


	16. Fire Burn and Lovers Struggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little bit of attempted non-consensual sex in this chapter

When Harry woke up, he was confused. He was warm and he could feel a body next to him. Holding him. A familiar body. Harry knew he had enough room to look up and see the face of the man on whom’s chest he was lying, but he didn’t want to. He was afraid that this was a dream and if he saw his face, he’d wake up. 

 

They were covered by the invisibility cloak. Harry could see the snow surrounding them, but couldn’t feel its chill. The moon and stars made it seem to glow bright white. It almost looked like... nevermind. 

 

The body stirred and groaned beneath him. Harry tightened his grip gently, praying he wouldn’t wake up. 

 

“Harry,” he mumbled quietly, rubbing Harry’s back gently. 

 

Harry burrowed his head in his chest and held tighter. 

 

“Harry, we need to get up. We can’t get caught again,” he mumbled, pushing Harry gently. 

 

“Please,” Harry said quietly. “Just let us stay.” 

 

“Come on, let’s go inside. I promise I’ll stay with you.” 

 

“Why? It’s warm here,” Harry protested. 

 

“It’ll be warmer inside. We can sit by a fire. Come on, babe.” 

 

Harry groaned as they sat up, still refusing to look at his face. They held hands as he led Harry into the castle, invisibility cloak dragging behind them in the snow. It was already wet from spending the night covering the boys. 

“Are you hungry?” 

 

Harry shook his head. 

 

“When was the last time you ate?”

 

Harry shrugged. 

 

They walked the rest of the way in silence, with Harry revelling in the sensation of their hands together. This felt more real than it usually did. He took Harry to the room of requirement and paced in front of it while Harry stared at the ground. 

 

The door opened to reveal a cozy room with a softly crackling fireplace. 

 

Harry stared at the fire as they settled onto the couch. 

 

“Harry,” he said. 

 

Harry closed his eyes.

 

“Why won’t you look at me?” 

 

“If I look at you, you’ll go away,” Harry murmured, keeping his eyes closed. 

 

“No I won’t.” 

 

“You always do.” 

 

“What are you talking about?” 

 

“It’s always the same dream. We’re together by the lake. You take me back to Hogwarts. But everytime I look at you, I wake up.” 

 

“This isn’t a dream Harry.”

 

Harry opened his eyes and stared at the floor. 

 

“Harry,” he repeated, placing one hand under Harry’s chin and turning his head to look at him. 

 

Draco. He was real. He was there. They were together.

 

Instinctively, Harry grabbed Draco’s face and pulled him into a deep kiss. Draco tried to resist at first, but melted as soon as Harry’s lips were against his. They kissed each other hungrily, as if their time apart had left them completely starved. Tongue and lips became intertwined until they weren’t sure whose were whose. 

 

Suddenly, Harry yanked away and stood. Draco looked up at him, confused. 

 

“No. You left me,” Harry said, anger starting to form in his eyes. “You left me!” 

 

“I had to,” Draco tried to explain. “I didn’t have a choice, Harry. My father made me join the Death Eaters. How was I supposed to be with you after joining your biggest enemy?” 

 

“You were supposed to tell me the truth!” Harry shouted. “Instead of backing out like a coward when things got rough. What happened to forever?!”

 

Draco looked away, trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry. I should have told you. I just... When I came back I thought the only option was to end us. I wasn’t in a good place then. Afterwards, I wanted to find you and beg you to take me back, but I couldn’t.” 

 

“You couldn’t? Why not? Because you’re a coward, Malfoy?” 

 

Harry’s words stung. Draco couldn’t reply for trying to choke back tears. 

 

“Fuck you. We’re soulmates. You promised to fight for us. You committed to me. You told me you loved me. Then what? Your father yells at you a little and you throw me to the side like I’m nothing. You told me you used me for sex, knowing how much that meant to me. How could you do that, Draco? How?”

 

Draco looked up, slightly. Hopeful at the sound of his first name. Harry immediately softened when he saw the tears in Draco’s eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said quietly, sitting on the couch beside Draco. “That was unfair of me.” 

 

“No,” Draco replied, wiping his tears away. “You were upset. I’m glad you got it out. I’m sorry too. I never should have hurt you like that or said the things I did.”

 

Harry hesitated. 

 

“Do you... do you still want to be with me?” he asked. 

 

Draco smiled slightly. 

 

“More than anything.” 

 

“Do you...  still have your ring?” 

 

Draco nodded, reaching down his shirt collar and pulling up a silver chain with the ring dangling at the end. 

 

“I never actually took it off.” 

 

Harry smiled and pulled his ring out of his pocket. 

 

“If we do this again, we do it forever this time,” Harry told him. 

 

Draco nodded and took Harry’s ring from him to slide it back onto his finger. 

 

Harry smiled. He felt more whole now that the ring was back where it should be. 

 

“What about yours?” Harry asked. 

 

“It would be safer if I kept it around my neck for now,” Draco replied. “But I promise I won’t take it off. We just can’t risk anyone seeing it.” 

 

Harry nodded. 

 

“You must be hungry,” Draco said. “You look like you’ve lost ten pounds.” 

 

Harry shrugged. 

 

“There wasn’t much to eat out there. Plus, I wasn’t really hungry.” 

 

Harry started rummaging around in his pocket. 

 

“You weren’t hungry?” Draco repeated. “Were you using a spell to stop the ache or something?” 

 

“Or something,” Harry replied, pulling a small vile from his pocket and downing the contents before Draco could stop him. 

 

“Harry!” Draco exclaimed, grabbing the vile from his hands. “What the bloody hell was that?!”

 

“That was the last of it,” Harry replied, leaning back on the couch. “I figured I should at least finish what I had before going off of it.” 

 

“H-how were you still getting that stuff?” Draco asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer. 

 

Harry shrugged, looking away. 

 

“Harry, seriously, no more. You have to stop,” Draco insisted. 

 

“That was the last of it, I swear. I won’t get more.” 

 

“You should have thrown it away.”

 

“Common, Draco. Calm down. Let me enjoy myself one more time,” Harry replied. 

 

“Guess it’s too late to stop you now,” Draco muttered, looking away. 

 

Harry smirked and turned Draco’s head to face him. 

 

“Where were we?” he teased, pulling Draco’s lips back to him. 

 

Draco kissed back for a moment, but pulled away when Harry tried to deepen it. 

 

“No, not while you’re like this,” he told him. 

 

“Oh come on,” Harry insisted. “It’s so much more fun like this.” 

 

Once again he pulled Draco to him, more roughly this time. Draco pulled away again, but Harry just pulled him back, pushing him down on the couch to lie on top of him. 

 

“Harry, stop,” Draco tried to say around Harry’s lips. “Harry.”

 

Harry didn’t listen, slipping one hand up Draco’s shirt and grabbing onto the waistband of his pants with the other. 

 

“Harry!” Draco tried to say again, but still got no response. 

  
Out of desperation, Draco yanked his knee up, hitting Harry directly in the groin. Harry gasped and fell off the couch in pain. Draco stood up quickly and moved towards the door. He pulled out his wand and cast a petrifying spell on Harry so he couldn’t leave while he left to get the professors. He didn’t care if they got in trouble for being out after curfew again. He couldn’t be with Harry alone and Harry needed serious help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading! Thanks to Apalia for their suggestion of adding a depression and drug use/abuse tag to the fic. If anyone else has suggestions for tags I should add, please let me know. Also if anyone thinks I should add a warning and/or tag for non-con please leave a comment. I'm still trying to understand this whole tagging thing and when it's necessary so all help is greatly appreciated. As always, all comments are welcome. Also, can you tell I'm having fun with the chapter titles?


	17. Something Wicked This Way Comes

The professors agreed not to tell their parents that they were out again, but did send Harry’s family a letter saying he’d been found. Draco was fairly certain the Dursleys wouldn’t have read the first letter about Harry’s disappearance and if they had, they’d be more sad that Harry had been found. He told this to McGonagall, but she insisted that the letter must be sent. 

 

Harry was moved to the infirmary where he was strapped to a bed to wait until the Gogwort’s Brew was completely out of his system. The nurse was able to give him a potion that lowered its effects from three days to one, but she warned that he would still go through a powerful withdrawal. Professor McGonagall insisted that Harry stay locked in the infirmary until he was completely well again. 

 

Harry’s friends tried to see him everyday, but the nurse refused to let them in. The only person allowed to visit Harry was Draco and only because Harry kept asking for him. 

 

“He asks to see you everytime I pass him,” the nurse told Draco as they walked towards the infirmary. “He promises he’ll stop screaming if you visit. I thought it might be worth a try. I apologize for any inconvenience.” 

 

“No inconvenience,” Draco replied, wishing she would walk quicker. 

 

Draco couldn’t hear Harry until they were inside the infirmary. The nurse told him it was sound proofed and led him behind a privacy curtain. 

 

Harry lay strapped down on the bed, thrashing and shouting. It sounded like he was trying to say words, but they were too mangled to understand. As soon as he caught sight of Draco, he fell silent. 

 

Draco could see the tears running down his cheeks and immediately ran over to him and grabbed his hand, which was strapped down at the wrist. 

 

“Hey,” he said quietly. “You... wanted to see me?”

 

Harry nodded, silently. The look in his tear filled eyes was like a scolded child. The tears seemed to flow more freely now and Harry choked slightly. The bindings magically disappeared and Harry sat up, wrapping his arms around Draco’s torso and burying his face in his stomach. 

 

“The bed is designed to hold you down if you try to leave,” the nurse explained. “The straps disappear with the intent to escape. I’ll leave you two alone.” 

 

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry as the nurse left. He rubbed Harry’s back soothingly. 

 

“It’s ok,” he muttered. “Do you mind if I sit with you?”

 

Harry shook his head and Draco sat on the bed, pulling Harry back into his arms. 

 

For a few minutes, Harry just lay there clutching Draco and sobbing. Eventually he sat up and looked up at Draco’s face. 

 

“You came,” he said quietly. 

 

“Of course I did,” Draco replied.

 

“Why would you do that?” Harry asked, moving away. “After everything I did. I hurt you. I... I forced myself on you.”

 

Draco shook his head. 

 

“You did, but I know you wouldn’t do that sober and you’re going to be sober from now on. What you did wasn’t ok, but I know you’re sorry and I know you’re never going to do it again.” 

 

“How do you know that?” Harry mumbled. 

 

“Because I know you, Harry,” Draco told him. “I used to be able to see your thoughts written on my wrist.” 

 

“I did more than that, though,” Harry said quietly. 

 

“What else did you do?” Draco asked. 

 

“I slept with other people.”

 

“I knew that.”

 

“You knew?” Harry asked incredulously. 

 

“I guessed anyway,” Draco told him. “You said that sex was better when you were on that stuff. I thought you were speaking from experience.” 

 

Harry nodded and looked away. 

 

“You’re ok with that too?”

 

“Harry, I don’t care what you’ve done, I’m just happy to have you back,” Draco said, pulling him closer. 

 

“Being sober is painful,” Harry said, quietly. “But being without you is worse.” 

 

Draco smiled slightly. 

 

“I’m your own personal drug,” he teased.

 

“I’m your loyal addict,” Harry replied, turning to kiss him. 

 

“I’m addicted to you too,” Draco whispered when he pulled away. “I can’t imagine leaving you again. It was too painful.” 

 

“ _ You _ didn’t get addicted to wizard cocaine,” Harry pointed out. 

 

“We all cope in different ways,” Draco replied, rolling his eyes. “Plus it was 75% the school’s fault for putting you on that potion in the first place and keeping you on it so long and increasing your dosage.... Hermione and Ron told me everything.” 

 

“You know all that and you still came back. Why would you want someone as fucked up as me?” Harry asked. 

 

“You’re not fucked up. You’ve just been fucked over,” Draco told him, kissing his head lightly. 

 

Harry smirked. 

 

“The only thing I want fucking me is you.”

 

Draco smirked back. 

 

“I’ve heard sex is good for healing,” he said. 

 

“It is not!” the nurse shouted from across the infirmary. 

 

The boys both turned red then burst out laughing. 

 

“Guess we’ll have to wait until after you get out of here,” Draco said, kissing him. 

 

“I guess so,” Harry said when he pulled away. 

 

******

 

“What do you mean you’re back with Harry?” Goyle asked. “I thought you got over that whole mess.” 

 

“He’s my soulmate,” Draco said, reaching for a platter of pancakes. “The hardest thing to get over was being away from him” 

 

“You’re making a mistake, mate,” Crabbe told him, his mouth full of breakfast. “What will your father say?” 

 

Draco no longer marveled at Crabbe and Goyle’s ability to speak clearly with their mouths full. He realized early on that it was a necessary skill for them seeing as they were usually stuffing their mouths with food and usually had something to say while doing it. 

 

“He won’t find out,” Draco replied calmly. “No one is going to tell him.”

 

Goyle laughed. 

 

“No, really. What’s your plan?” 

 

“He’s not going to find out,” Draco repeated. “The professors have sworn to keep it quiet and you lot better do the same. You know my family is high up with the dark lord. I doubt he would question if we reported your family untrustworthy.” 

 

“Nice try, Malfoy,” Crabbe said. “We aren’t stupid. You’ll lose all credit with the dark lord if he finds out you’re with that scar-head again.” 

 

“Is the sex really that good?” Goyle asked. 

 

Draco rolled his eyes and looked away. He had been hoping Crabbe and Goyle would be foolish enough to believe his threat. Why couldn’t they be stupid when he needed them to be?

 

“Who fucks who?” Crabbe asked. 

 

“I’ll see you later,” Draco told them, standing and walking away, his food barely touched. 

 

Just as he had reached the end of the dining hall, his owl flew up and landed in front of him, letter in claw. 

 

Draco sighed and picked up the letter, scanning it absent mindedly. Then he read it again. And again. 

  
That couldn’t be right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading! This being basically the end of the Harry Does Drugs story arc, I wanted to write a brief PSA. A majority of the time, drug addictions and depression cannot be fixed by finding love. Harry's case was a bit special since the thing that sent him into a depressed drug spiral in the first place was losing Draco. If you struggle with a drug problem or depression, it's important not to expect finding love to be the cure-all for your struggles.   
> The media has a habit of portraying love as the "fix it all" drug. They say once you find true love, everything will be ok. Well, maybe that's true in soulmate AUs, but not in our universe. Here, the only person who needs to love you is you, which is something Draco and Harry struggle with, although it's not the spotlight of the story. Ok, I'll get off my podium and let you return to your lives. As always, all comments are welcome. Hope you're enjoying.


	18. Planning

Draco waited until Harry was safely released from the infirmary to show him the letter. It was straightforward, explaining that Draco would not need to attend his 7th year in Hogwarts because the Dark Lord would bestow upon them everything they’d need after the war, which he was expected to fight in. He would be allowed to finish up this current year in Hogwarts, but not to return the next. 

 

Harry read the letter three times, trying to absorb the words, to make sense of them. 

 

“He’s... taking you away,” Harry finally whispered. 

 

Draco nodded silently. 

 

“Not even to Durmstrang like he always threatened. He’s taking you away entirely. We’ll...” Harry stopped. 

 

“We’ll figure it out,” Draco told him. “I’m not just letting you go this time.” 

 

Harry nodded. 

 

“Will you meet me by the lake tonight?” he asked. 

 

Draco smiled. 

 

“Of course.” 

 

“Good. I have to go to class. I’ll see you tonight.” 

 

Harry kissed Draco on the cheek and walked away. Draco was slightly offended by Harry’s abrupt exit, but knew that Harry probably just needed time to absorb everything. They just got each other back. They couldn’t be forced apart again so soon. 

 

****

 

It was early February and the snow was still heavily rooted to the ground. Draco came early to set up a bubble of warmth for them to lie in once Harry arrived. Hopefully, this small gesture might convince Harry that he really wasn’t willing to give up this time. 

 

Harry arrived 10 minutes later than usual, but Draco chose to assume something outside of control had kept him. 

 

“Hey,” Draco greeted him, pulling him in for a deep kiss. 

 

Thankfully, Harry responded with just as much passion, wrapping his arms tightly around Draco and holding him close. Draco felt as if Harry were trying to make their bodies mold together. 

 

For a moment, Draco considered pulling away. He hadn’t asked Harry to come so they could engage in physical activities. He wanted to talk. But it had been so long until they had been together like this. His body was aching for Harry. 

 

Their kiss deepened as Draco’s hands began exploring Harry’s torso. He was thinner than before, his muscles pressed more firmly against Draco’s hands. Harry pulled back for a moment to remove his shirt entirely before pressing his tongue back into Draco’s mouth. 

 

Draco moaned softly against Harry’s mouth. Every touch between them felt as powerful and electric as the first time. Harry’s hands moved down Draco’s sides to firmly grasp his ass, causing Draco to grind against him. 

 

Draco pulled away and began kissing Harry’s neck. His tongue and teeth pulled and pushed at the skin. Harry slipped his hands under the back of Draco’s shirt and clutched him close. His nails dug into Draco’s skin, leaving tiny pink crescents in their wake. 

 

Draco’s kisses began to move lower. He lingered at Harry’s collar bone for a moment, suckng on it as if he couldn’t get enough of Harry’s sweet skin. He resumed his descent, holding Harry close as he trailed his tongue down his abs. Harry clutched at Draco’s shoulders, waves of pleasure washing through him. 

 

Draco’s hands tugged at Harry’s belt as he kissed his waist. 

 

“W-wait,” Harry stuttered, too overcome by pleasure to speak clearly. 

 

Draco stopped and looked up. Harry slowly knelt down so their faces were level. 

 

“Let’s just be for a little while,” Harry said. 

 

“What do you mean?” Draco asked, a small crease forming between his eyebrows. 

 

“Let’s wait a bit before we start having sex again,” Harry explained. “It’s not that I don’t want to, I just... you told me you were just using me for sex before and now you’re back and I know you loved me back then and I’m pretty sure you love me now, but I would feel better if we waited a bit.”

 

Draco was surprised, but nodded anyway. 

 

“Ok. That’s fair. I really only wanted to meet you here tonight so we could talk anyway.” 

 

Harry kissed Draco lightly. 

 

“Thank you,” he said. 

 

Harry shifted to sit with his legs crossed next to Draco who mimicked his movements so they were shoulder to shoulder, facing the lake. 

 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Harry asked. 

 

“What we’re going to do about my father,” Draco told him. 

 

“Fight.” 

 

“Yes, I know that, Harry, but how?”

 

Harry thought for a moment, staring out at the moonlight shining on the lake. 

 

“Maybe we could run away?” he suggested. 

 

“I thought about that,” Draco confessed. “But I’m not sure how we could get away without my father finding out. Or how we could hide from him for long enough.”

 

“I have the invisibility cloak,” Harry reminded him. “It’s how I hid from all of you while I was on a drug binge.” 

 

“Yeah, but it would be hard to hide two people all the time under that thing. I love being close to you, Harry, but I’m honestly not sure we would fit well enough to walk around.”

 

“Maybe Hermione could help us? She knows some anti-detection spells. She could teach them to us.”

 

“Maybe,” Draco said, thinking. “We have about 2 months. That’s enough time to brew at least three months worth of polyjuice potion assuming we only use it for 10 hours each day. I’ve only ever done it once before, and it was a small dose, but I’m pretty sure if I started it now and proportioned it properly, I could have it done in time.”

 

“We would have to use it sparingly,” Harry pointed out. “Three months worth is a lot, but we’ll be running for longer than three months and we won’t be able to make more if we’re on the move.”

 

“Between polyjuice potion and the invisibility cloak, we might be able to swing this...” Draco said, thoughtfully. 

 

Harry smiled. 

 

“It would be hard, I know, but I think we could. We have two months to fully flesh out this plan. I know of a safe house we could stay in most of the time,”he added. 

 

“Do you think we would get sick of each other? We wouldn’t really be able to see anyone else while on the run,” Draco pointed out. 

 

“I would rather be sick of you than without you,” Harry told him. 

 

Draco smiled. 

 

“Ok. How will we travel to your safe house? It will have to be discreet.” 

 

“We could use the polyjuice potion for that,” Harry suggested. “Steal a couple of brooms, disguise ourselves as the owners, and fly there.”

 

“What if one of the professors tells my father I’m gone?” Draco asked, nervously. 

 

“We leave after our last exam. Immediately after,” Harry said, taking Draco’s hand. “If you’re father asks when you’re done, lie. Say it’s later than it is. Even an hour later would probably be enough. We’ll take different paths to the house so we aren’t flying together so we’ll look less suspicious.” 

 

“Still,” Draco said, “What will we say if someone asks us why we’re flying so far from Hogwarts all on our own?” 

 

“Victory lap?” Harry offered. “I don’t think there’re any rules about how you have to leave the school after exams. The train is just a convenience.”

 

“I don’t know. Polyjuice isn’t immune to a detection spell. Flying so openly seems very risky. There must be another way,” Draco said, thoughtfully. “What if we just took the train?” 

 

“Took the train?” Harry repeated. “You don’t think your father will look for you there?” 

 

“He will, but he won’t expect me to be hidden on the train. We could use polyjuice potion.” 

 

Harry shook his head. 

 

“They might notice when there’s more than one of some of the students.” 

 

“Then I’ll hide under your invisibility cloak. You ride in the car with Ron and Hermione. I’ll hide under the cloak. I could probably fit up on the luggage rack if I tried hard enough. I doubt they’d look there.” 

 

“Are you sure hiding in the same car as me is a good idea?” Harry asked. “What if they search it just in case?”

 

“I could maybe hide in a different one, but it would be hard. Most of the students here don’t exactly like me and the ones that do would side with my father,” Draco replied. “If you act super distraught and maybe get angry, they might believe I’m not really there.”

 

“I’m not that good of an actor...” Harry said skeptically. 

 

“There are spells to help you with that,” Draco reassured him. “Seriously, Harry. I think this could work.”

 

“After we get off the train?” Harry asked. 

 

“I find you in the crowd and follow you home.”

 

“No way. They’ll definitely be watching me once they realize you’re gone.” 

 

Draco thought for a moment. 

 

“Do you think you could convince Ron to let you go to the Burrow? They wouldn’t be able to watch you there as well because Ron’s got a family of wizards. Then we could fly off one day with me disguised as Ron.” 

 

“That might work,” Harry said, smiling slightly.”

 

“I think we can do this,” Draco said, a grin spreading across his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading. As always, all comments are welcome!


	19. Preperation

“Not sure my mum will be ok with that plan, mate,” Ron commented. “I think it would work, but I’m not so sure she’d be willing to let you put yourself in danger like that.” 

 

“He’s right, Harry,” Hermione said. “

 

They were in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone else had long since gone to bed. Finally, Harry, Ron, and Hermione could discuss in private. 

 

“She doesn’t have to know,” Harry offered. 

 

“Are you going to tell her you’re staying the summer then ditch halfway through or something?” Ron asked. “I don’t think she’ll be very ok with that either.” 

 

“What other choice do I have?” Harry replied. 

 

Hermione opened her mouth to respond and then stopped, shaking her head. 

 

“Mrs. Weasley might be upset, but I think it’s the best option you boys have,” she said. “You will just have to explain the situation to her. Maybe she can help you.” 

 

“My mother would never help two underaged wizards run away,” Ron retorted. “She’d want to escort them the entire way and cook them meals every day.” 

 

“And we’d love if she could, but that’s not really an option,” Harry replied. “The Malfoys will get suspicious if she disappears with us. They’ll go after your family.” 

 

“My mother may love you, Harry, but she hates the Malfoys. All that shit they do to my father? There’s no way she can see past that,” Ron told him. 

 

Hermione rolled her eyes. 

 

“I think you’re the only one who can’t see past that, Ronald. Besides, your parents are soulmates, aren’t they?” she asked. 

 

“They are, but what’s that got to do with it?” Ron replied. 

 

“Haven’t you told me before that your parents are always telling you how it doesn’t matter who your soulmate is, they’ll love them regardless? You don’t think the same is true for Harry’s soulmate?” 

 

Ron sighed and shook his head. 

 

“Why do you always have to be right?” he asked. 

 

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek, causing Harry to cringe. 

 

“I’m still not used to this,” Harry muttered. 

 

“I’ll write to my mum tonight,” Ron told him. “You both can look over the letter before I send it in the morning.” 

 

“Does Draco need help with the potions?” Hermione asked. 

 

“You’ll have to ask him,” Harry replied.  

 

Hermione nodded and stood. 

 

“Well, boys, I’m off to bed. Ron, get writing. Harry, try to plan out a route to get you two to the house safely. I’ll grade your assignments in the morning.” 

 

“We’re getting a grade for this?” Ron asked, sounding offended. 

 

“Might as well. It’s somewhat a matter of life and death and I’ve always wanted to see what it would feel like to be a professor. See you in the morning.” 

 

With that, Hermione and her bushy hair bounced away and up the stairs to the girls dormitory. Harry and Ron exchanged glances and then set to work doing what Hermione had assigned. 

 

*****

“Do you really think you can avoid your family and Voldemort?” Hermione asked Draco. 

 

They were in Professor Snape’s office. Snape was, of course, not present. Draco claimed that the professor didn’t know what they were doing, but Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that the professor knew exactly what was going on. The times Draco chose to work on the potions were way more convenient for his own schedule than Snapes. 

 

“I think we’ll be permanently separated if we don’t try,” Draco responded, not looking up from the cauldron he was stirring. 

 

“What if you get caught?” she asked, passing him the ingredient he motioned for. 

 

“Then we get separated,” he replied. 

 

“No,” Hermione said. “What happens to Harry if your family finds you together.” 

 

“They won’t,” he said. 

 

“What if they do?”

 

“They’ll separate us. It’s not that complicated, Hermione.” 

 

Hermione grabbed Draco’s hand, stopping him from stirring. 

 

“Let go, these last four rotations are important,” he said, trying to tug away. 

 

“Draco, I’m serious. Harry is my best friend. I’m not letting him go with you if I don’t know he’ll be safe the entire way,” Hermione insisted, pulling the spoon away from him and resuming the carefully measured stirring. 

 

Draco sighed and looked up. 

 

“Nothing will happen to him. My family isn’t going to be able to just sneak up on us. I’ll know when they’re coming. My father especially is one for making an appearance to punish his son. If they start to get too close, I’ll leave Harry. We’ve talked about this together already. We both agreed that keeping him out of Voldemort’s hands is more important than staying together no matter how painful it is to be apart.”

 

Hermione nodded silently, pulling the spoon out of the cauldron. 

 

“That’s the last batch,” she said, mercifully releasing him from that conversation. “You two are all set.” 

 

“Hermione... I’ve been thinking,” Draco started. 

 

“That’s never good,” Hermione teased. 

 

Draco rolled his eyes but let a smile slip through and tug at the corners of his mouth. 

 

“My family might be watching the burrow when they find out that’s where Harry is staying. And if they see just Ron and Harry fly out they might be more suspicious so.. I was thinking... What if you come too? Then Harry disguises himself as Ron, Ron disguises himself as Harry, and I disguise myself as you. When we reach a covered spot of the forest, Harry and I - as you and Ron - ask for some privacy to do what soulmates do and Harry - Ron - flies back alone. Once Harry and I are in the forest, we disappear under the invisibility cloak and get going,” Draco explained. 

 

Hermione thought for a moment before responding. 

 

“Fine,” she said. “But you aren’t disguising yourself as me. You be Ron and Harry can be me.” 

 

“Why?” Draco asked, confused. 

 

“Because I don’t know you that well. There’s no way I’m letting you have my body,” she replied, crossing her arms protectively. 

 

Draco smirked. 

 

“Hermione, you know I’m gay, right? I wouldn’t get any pleasure out of it. Quite the opposite actually.” 

 

Hermione turned red, but stayed strong. 

 

“I don’t care. You still can’t be me.”

 

Draco stifled a laugh. 

 

“Fine, I’ll be Ron.” 

 

“Good,” Hermione said, pouring the last of the potion into a vial. 

 

As they stood to leave, Draco moved to block Hermione’s way out. 

 

“I know you don’t like me,” he said. “I can’t blame you all things considered. But I am eternally grateful for all the help you’ve been.” 

  
“It’s for Harry not you,” Hermione retorted. “But... you’re welcome.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Look! I posted another chapter after a long period of not posting another chapter! I greatly appreciate all comments, and by all means keep saying everything, but if you're asking questions about the plot or making statements on what you think might happen, I can't really respond much because I don't want to spoil anything. You are absolutely welcome to hypothesize in the comments, just don't expect too much of a response from me. As always, all comments are welcome. Hope you're still enjoying!


	20. One More Night

All the preparations were in order. Tomorrow they would take their final exams and leave as soon as they could. Despite Hermione’s protests, they chose to spend this last night together rather than studying.

 

“One more time,” Draco said.

 

Harry sighed, staring at the stars above them. He had hoped for a normal night together, but Draco insisted on making them go over the plan repeatedly. They sat together, holding hands and facing the lake. Harry could sense how tense Draco was.

 

“As soon as the exams are over, you disappear under my cloak. Once the train arrives, we get on together. You hide in the luggage rack and I sit below with Ron and Hermione. Hermione does some magic to make me look like a complete emotional wreck just in case your father comes searching. Hopefully my hysteria combined with Ron and Hermione’s anger unnerves him enough to make him give up searching the cabin. Once we get to the station, we go home with the Weasleys. Three days after we’ve been there, you and I disguised as Ron and Hermione go out flying with Ron disguised as me. The fake me turns back and you and I fly off into the sunset,” Harry said.

 

“What do we do after we fly away?” Draco pushed.

 

“We find a heavily wooded spot and go down there. Then cover ourselves in the cloak and hide. Once we’re sure your father has given up searching the area, we start making our way towards the safe house using the cloak and polyjuice potion. Once we make it there we’re home free.”

 

“And if we don’t?” Draco continued.

 

“Draco...” Harry said.

 

“Harry, we talked about this. I need to know we’re still on the same page here,” Draco insisted.

 

Harry nodded silently.

 

“If we clearly aren’t going to make it to the house and your father is going to find you, I run and you expose yourself,” he said.

 

Draco nodded as Harry sat up.

 

“Can’t we just enjoy this last night at Hogwarts together?” Harry asked, turning Draco’s face to his and kissing him deeply.

 

Draco kissed back for a moment and then pulled away.

 

“Harry, I love you,” he said quietly. “More than anything else in this world, but I think before we do this we need to discuss what happens afterwards if we get caught.”

 

Harry sighed and moved away.

 

“I take it you don’t want to just wait until the war ends,” he muttered.

 

“I would like to believe that if we get separated and you win the war, we’ll be able to be together, but I don’t think that’s the case. My father will always fight against our being together. I am willing to fight him, but I don’t know if you could stand me if our entire relationship is always like it is now. Don’t you think someday you’ll get tired of fighting?” Draco asked.

 

“I don’t know. I’d like to think it would always be worth it for you,” Harry replied.

 

“I would too, but... we don’t know. Our soulmate mark was taken from us,” Draco began, taking Harry’s hand in his own gently. “If we’re apart, we won’t have it to remember each other by. It won’t be like before when we watched each other's thoughts but were never together. It would be like one of us died.”

 

“Not everyone gets to be with their soulmate,” Harry said quietly, looking into Draco’s eyes sadly. “Professor McGonagall told me hers died when they were young. Professor Dumbledore never told me what happened to his, but I know they aren’t together. I don’t know who Lupin’s soulmate was, but I know the person he’s with now isn’t them. I know that people can live beyond their soulmate and even fall in love with someone else it’s just...”

 

“Painful?” Draco offered.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Hopefully we won’t have to go through that,” Draco said. “But I want us both to be ready just in case.”

 

“I understand,” Harry replied. “We can make a promise to each other.”

 

“What do you want to promise?” Draco asked.

 

“That if we get separated, we try to live without each other. I don’t mean feel sad for a month and give up. I mean we go out and meet new people and try to... try to fall in love with someone else,” Harry explained.

 

“Honestly, Harry, I thought you would hate me if I suggested something like that,” Draco replied, confused.

 

“I would have before,” Harry said, looking away. “But losing you last time nearly destroyed me partially because I still felt bound to you and I didn’t know when I would ever have you again. I can’t go through that again. I don’t think I would make it. It would be extremely difficult to say good-bye to you; I still don’t know if I can do it, but you were right when you said this war is more important than either of us. I won’t be able to fight in it if I’m also fighting for you.”

 

“I agree,” Draco replied, quietly. “We make this our last shot. If we can’t make it work, we stop and move on.”

 

“We promise each other,” Harry said, looking at Draco again and holding out his right hand.

 

Draco took it in his right hand and Harry started it.

 

“I promise that if we get separated again, we try to live without each other.”

 

“I promise that if we ever get reunited but have created relationships with other people, we stay with those people.”

 

“I promise to never forget you and the wonderful things you have added to my life.”

 

“I promise never to lose my ring and to keep it as a reminder of my soulmate.”

 

“I promise never to hide our relationship from future romantic interests.”

 

“I promise to keep a part of my heart open for you always.”

 

“I promise that if you ever need me, I’ll try to be there.”

 

“I promise to never forget what you have taught me about love and kindness.”

 

“I promise to put the war before us.”

 

“I promise to do everything I can to protect you.”

 

“I promise to..” Harry choked slightly on the tears he couldn’t stop from spilling over. “I promise to love you forever and always. No matter what happens, you will always be my soulmate.”

 

Draco tried to keep his tears back, but they forced his way through.

 

“I promise to love you and whoever you love in the future.”

 

“That’s good enough,” Harry murmured, pulling his hand away and trying to wipe his tears.

 

They lay back together, joining hands and staring at the stars.

 

“Do you think we can do this?” Draco asked quietly, his voice trembling.

  
“We’re sure as hell gonna try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. It's been ages since I posted a chapter. I'm sorry. I actually have way more written, I just haven't been posting. If you want to help encourage me to post, leave a comment! It doesn't have to be massively insightful, although I appreciate any criticism you may have; it can just be a simple "hey I'm still reading!" or even just "hey." I'm going to do my best to keep posting and to get this story done for you guys. Thanks to everyone who has stayed with me through all of these long waits for short chapters. 
> 
> I'm going to be updating more frequently for the next few days to get caught up with what I've written. And who knows. I might even post a little present for you guys soon, this being the end of the year and all. 
> 
> As usual, all comments are welcome!


	21. To the Weasley's

“Fuck, Hermione, that hurts,” Harry complained, reaching up his hands to rub his eyes. 

 

Hermione caught his wrists just in time and pulled them back down. 

 

“Language, Harry, and it’s supposed to hurt. If it’s pleasant, it won’t do the job. Now, look at Ron,” she instructed.

 

Harry turned his face towards Ron, struggling to keep his eyes open around all the tears flowing out of them. 

 

“You look pretty upset, mate,” Ron confirmed, holding up his hand in what Harry assumed was a thumbs up. 

 

“If we’re going to get a spot alone on the train, we should go now,” Draco said quietly from where he stoodbeneath the invisibility cloak. 

 

Hermione nodded. She and Ron walked on either side of Harry, leading him to the train. Draco stayed close behind them, struggling to stay close enough to not draw suspicion, but far enough to keep from rustling their clothing. 

 

“Act distraught,” Ron teased. 

 

Harry unsuccessfully attempted to fake a sob. 

 

“Just stay silent,” Draco muttered. 

 

Ron stifled a snicker. 

 

Getting to the train was easy. People stared a little bit, but only at Harry. No one was looking for an invisible wizard walking with them so they didn’t notice when Hermione tripped over nothing and Ron stumbled as if someone had fallen into him. 

 

“Can you walk in a bloody straight line?” Ron muttered. 

 

“There's nothing straight about him,” Harry whispered back, causing Ron to chuckle and Hermione to shoot them both a discreet death glare. 

 

Once on the train, they found an empty box and began the slightly difficult process of discreetly getting Draco up into the luggage rack. This was made slightly more difficult by the fact none of them had luggage. They all opted to let the house elves load their stuff onto the train so they had less to carry in case they needed to make a sudden escape. Now they were attempting to help Draco up while trying to look like they weren’t doing anything with the luggage rack at all. 

 

“Ron, stand at the door, make it look natural, but position yourself so that it’s difficult to see in,” Hermione instructed. “Harry, you sit and, Draco, use Harry to climb up into the luggage rack. Harry, stay as still as you can.” 

 

The boys did as she said. Ron wasn’t quite big enough to cover the windows completely, but he managed to position himself in a spot that blocked most people’s views from Harry. Hermione stood close to Draco, pulling his cloak when it started to fall one way or the other. Harry grunted a little when Draco climbed up on Harry’s shoulders and into the luggage rack. In the end, they made it. Hermione took one last look to make sure Draco was completely covered, nodded to herself, and sat down. Ron remained at the door until someone came and instructed him to sit down so the train could leave.f

 

The ride was uneventful. Hermione and Ron spoke while Harry looked depressed in the corner. By the time they reached the station, the constant flow of tears from Harry’s eyes had died down to a more believable level and left evidence that would imply Harry had been crying for days. Hermione couldn’t resist smiling slightly at how well she did. 

 

“Do we get off right away?” Ron asked as the train slowed to a stop. 

 

“We try,” Hermione replied, starting to stand. 

 

“If you could all please remain seated for one more moment,” a voice said from seemingly nowhere. “There will be a small inspection of the train before we leave.” 

 

“Shit,” Ron muttered under his breath. 

 

Hermione shot him a warning look and shifted to sit next to Harry, putting her arm around him in a comforting manner. Silently, she pulled out her wand, pointed it at his head and whispered a spell. There was a small flash as a beam of light flew from the tip of the wand and hit Harry in the head, but nothing else seemed to happen. 

 

“How are you feeling, Harry?” Hermione asked. 

 

“Fine,” Harry responded, but his voice was flat and it was clear he was lying. 

 

Hermione nodded. 

 

They could hear scuffling noises coming closer as someone opened and closed every door in the train. Occasionally there was a pause in the door sounds and someone spoke. The closer the voice came, the more recognizable it was. A few minutes later, their door was thrown open. 

 

“Where is he, Potter?” Lucius Malfoy asked, glaring down at the group. 

 

“He’s not here,” Hermione replied, angrily. 

 

“I wasn’t speaking to you, mudblood. Tell me where he is, Potter,” Lucius nearly shouted. 

 

Harry looked up slowly. For a moment Lucius seemed surprised by the look in Harry’s face. 

 

“You took him from me,” Harry replied, his voice barely a whisper. 

 

“His friends say they never saw him get on the train, which means you hid him somewhere. Where is he?” Lucius repeated. 

 

Harry stood, hatred blazing in his eyes. 

 

“I don’t know, Malfoy. When your son got your letter he told me he was leaving and I...” Harry choked on his words. “I don’t know where he is! But your son is smarter than you realize and smarter than you’ll ever be. If he doesn’t want to be found, you won’t find him and...” Harry let out a short, pain-filled sob,” ...and neither will I.” 

 

Lucius glared at him, still not convinced. 

 

“He’s so smitten with you. I don’t believe he’d leave without telling you where he was going.” 

 

“Well, he did. Wasn’t that your goal all along? To break up soulmates? I guess you never got over losing yours did you? Now you just have to tear everything good you ever see apart! Just because you chose to leave your soulmate doesn't mean you should make your son do the same. Don't you remember how much it hurt to leave them? The person you were bound by the universe to love most? No. I suppose you're too heartless. You probably didn't feel anything at all when you left them."

 

Lucius turned even colder at the mention of his soulmate. 

 

“Watch your tongue, Potter. You don’t know what you’re talking about. If I find out my son has been with you, I can promise you both will pay.” 

 

With that, Lucius walked out. A few moments later a voice echoed through the train saying it was now safe to exit. Harry stood and started to walk out without waiting for Draco to get down. 

 

“Harry,” Hermione said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. Quickly, she pulled out her wand and fired the same beam of light at his head. 

 

Harry shook his head for a moment, looking dizzy. 

 

“What...?” he mumbled. 

 

“I charmed your memory so you’d forget about Draco coming with us and could be convincing. I’m sorry, Harry, but you’re a terrible liar,” she explained. “Now I need your help. Come on.” 

 

They helped Draco get down and began walking out of the train. Hermione and Ron walked in front with Draco between Ron and Harry. Harry tried to look like the reason he wasn’t right by his friends was because he was lagging behind out of sadness. Thankfully, Lucius barely glanced at them when they got off the train. 

 

The only struggle left was all fitting into the Weasley’s car. Mrs. Weasley had agreed to stay at home so they would have closer to enough seats. Hermione sat up front, the twins sat in the back on the floor, Ron and Harry sat on the end seats in the back with Ginny between them, and Draco sat on Harry’s lap, still covered in the invisibility cloak. A little undetectable extension charm allowed all their luggage to fit in the trunk.

 

“Ready, everyone?” Mr. Weasley asked, turning around to look at the cramped back seat. 

 

“Get on with it, dad,” Fred and George replied simultaneously. “We’re crushed back here.” 

 

Mr. Weasley nodded and turned back to the front. A few minutes later they were flying over London towards the Burrow. The first part of the plan was complete. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? An update so soon after the last? I know. It's crazy.  
> Thank you guys so much for your comments last time. It's definitely helped me get back my desire to finish this monster. Remember when this thing was gonna be a one-shot? Hahahahahaha fun times.  
> As usual thank you so much for reading and all comments are welcome!


	22. Meet the Weasleys Part 1 - Molly

Draco was not the type to get nervous when meeting people. His father taught him the proper way to shake hands with someone before he could even speak. As an infant, he was being introduced to his father’s business partners. He knew how to make polite conversation. He could charm a crowd of strangers or make them fear him in an instant depending on what he desired. 

 

Meeting Arthur Weasley wasn’t difficult. Draco was invisible and not allowed to speak. He spent the entire ride trying not to kick whichever twin was in front of him and struggling to stay on Harry’s lap and not fall onto Ginny’s. When they got the the house, Mr. Weasley had jumped out, grabbed some of the bags from the overfilled trunk and rushed inside.

 

Draco was terrified to meet Molly Weasley.  _ It’s because she’s like a mother to Harry _ , he rationalized.  _ It’s like I’m meeting his parents. _ Immediately after the thought escaped his head, his stomach started doing flips. This was a big deal. Mrs. Weasley was the first woman in Harry’s life to take him in and love him like her own. 

 

“You ok?” Harry said under his breath as they got out of the car. Draco still had to wear the cloak until they got inside. 

 

Draco nodded, then realizing Harry couldn’t see him whispered, “Fine.” 

 

Harry grabbed his trunk, which was half full of Draco’s stuff, and walked inside. Draco followed, struggling not to stir up dust on the path or leave noticeable footprints. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins followed close behind just in case. 

 

As soon as they were all inside and the door was closed, one of the twins ran up and tore off the invisibility cloak as the other one exclaimed, “Let’s get a good look at you, mate!” 

 

Draco struggled to regain his composure. Going from invisible to visible without warning was surprisingly jarring. The twins may as well have torn his clothes off too. 

 

Harry took Draco’s hand and gave him a small, comforting smile. 

 

“Finally, Draco, you’re here safe,” Mrs. Weasley said as she appeared in the kitchen entrance. 

 

“Yes, hello. Nice to formally meet you,” Draco said, walking forward with his hand extended. 

 

Mrs. Weasley took it. Her grip was surprisingly strong. Most of the women his father introduced him to had limp handshakes. Not Mrs. Weasley’s. He felt sure she could destroy him in a second. His stomach starting doing flips again. 

Mrs. Weasley released his hand before too much time had passed and gave him a warm smile. 

 

“Would you like anything to eat, Draco? I’ve just prepared a welcome back snack for all of you,” she said. 

 

“Thanks mum!” the twins shouted, starting to run towards the kitchen. 

 

“Now wait just one moment, you two!” she exclaimed. “Don’t you think you can run past without greeting your mother properly!” 

 

The twins turned back and gave their mom a quick hug before turning to raid the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley hugged the rest of her children including Harry and Hermione before allowing any of them to get past. 

 

“Help yourself, dear,” she said to Draco as she walked back into the kitchen. 

 

Harry walked up to Draco’s side again and took his hand, pulling him forward. 

 

“Mrs. Weasley is a great chef,” he said, giving his hand a comforting squeeze.

 

“She lives to feed us,” Ron confirmed, his mouth watering so much it was difficult to speak. 

 

They were right. The food was amazing. Draco thought he’d never had anything more spectacular. Not even the house elf prepared food he usually ate came close to this. 

 

“This is amazing, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you,” he said in between bites. 

 

Mrs. Weasley beamed at the compliment. 

 

“Eat all you want, dear. There’s plenty for everyone.” 

 

Draco ate what his stomach could hold and more. By the end of the meal, he was fairly certain he was going to burst. Ron looked like he was about to fall into a food coma, his head slowly falling from side to side. Mrs. Weasley had left them to eat alone shortly after they began eating so Draco didn’t have to mind his manners, not that any of the Weasley boys had pretended to be polite while their mother was in the room. 

 

“Do you play chess, Draco?” Ginny asked, standing. 

 

“A little bit. I’m not that great,” Draco replied. 

 

“Come play me,” she offered, walking towards the living room. 

 

Draco glanced at Harry who nodded supportingly. Quietly, he followed the fiery-haired girl and watched her take out the chess set. She placed it on a coffee table and sat on the floor on one side. Draco followed suit and helped her put the pieces in place. 

 

“You have fun,” Harry said, patting Draco on the shoulder. “I’m going out flying with Ron and Hermione. If we make a daily habit of it, they won’t be as suspicious when we really leave.” 

 

“Be careful,” Draco replied, trying to repress the ball of nerves that was rising in his stomach at the thought of not having Harry’s support. 

 

“I will,” Harry told him, giving him a quick kiss on the head and walking out broom in hand and friends by his side. 

 

Ginny had to remind Draco how the pieces moved, but once they started playing, Draco started remembering how it all worked. Not well enough, though. Ginny destroyed him. 

 

“Damn,” he muttered. 

 

“Language, Draco,” Mrs. Weasley scolded as she walked back into the room. 

 

“Sorry,” Draco responded, turning red. 

 

“Mind if I play?” she asked. 

 

Ginny moved out of the way to let her mother sit. 

 

“Not at all,” Draco replied, though he wasn’t sure he had much of a choice. 

 

“Your family isn’t much for wizard chess, I take it,” Mrs. Weasley said as the game began. 

 

He’d tried to hold a conversation with Ginny while they played, but he was struggling to concentrate so she recommended they stay quiet that game. Hopefully now he could play and talk.

 

“My family prefers collecting chessboards to playing with them,” Draco replied. 

 

“How  _ did _ your family make its fortune?” she asked, already crushing one of his pieces. 

 

“I’m honestly not certain how it first got started,” Draco admitted. “We’ve been inheriting money for at least the last ten generations and keeping a steady income through investments usually. Some family members prefer to take and never try to get more, but we have enough to where that isn’t really a problem.”

 

“I’ve always told Arthur he should look into investing his funds, but he always looks into the muggle markets. I know there is money to be made there, but poor Arthur doesn’t know nearly enough to invest in the correct things,” Mrs. Weasley said, shaking her head. “Sometimes Harry tries to help, but even he has fallen a little out of touch with the muggle world since he started going to Hogwarts.” 

 

“I would offer to help, but the only businesses I really follow are potions,” Draco explained. 

 

“How did you get an interest in that?” Mrs. Weasley enquired, smashing yet another pawn with her knight. Draco still hadn’t gotten the knight’s movements down.

 

“Uh well...” Draco hesitated, remembering how he’d started doing extra research on potions when Harry went missing on Gogworts brew. “I guess I was always good at them in class and picked up an interest in the market as I continued. Always good to keep up to date on the newest stuff.” 

 

“Smart decision,” Mrs. Weasley praised. Draco felt himself swell with pride. “Do you plan to do anything with your share of the family fortune?” 

 

“I’m not sure,” Draco admitted. “I think I’ll probably use it to fund hobbies and donate to charity. I could work, but I don’t feel like I’d add anything to any company. No one really wants to hire a Malfoy.” 

 

“Don’t you ever say that,” Mrs. Weasley scolded, surprising him. “Never say you have nothing to add. You are a smart boy, Draco, no matter who your family is. I know I don’t know you very well yet, but I see great potential. That’s checkmate, deary.” 

 

Draco looked down to see he was, in fact, in checkmate. How did she do that so quickly?

 

“Th-thanks,” Draco muttered, unsure what else to say. 

 

Mrs. Weasley nodded. 

 

“Now, Ginny, Draco, you are in charge of making sure everyone obeys the sleeping arrangements. Draco, you will take Ron’s room. Hermione will stay with you, Ginny. Harry stays up in the attic with Ron and the twins are in their normal place, understand? There will be no sharing rooms for lovers.” 

 

Ginny and Draco both nodded. 

 

“It’s a pleasure to have you here, Draco, but I will need you to pull your weight around here. I may be a mother of seven children, but I can’t do everything. Regretfully I was unable to make all the beds before you all arrived. So, Ginny and Draco, I need you to do that for me. Ginny you know where the sheets are. Show Draco where everything is and show him how it’s done.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus begins a small adventure into some more lighthearted stuff. These next few chapters will deviate a tiny bit from the plot and focus more on Draco's interactions with the individual Weasleys during his stay. Don't worry, as soon as they leave I'll get back to more serious stuff :P.   
> Hopefully you all like these next few chapters and they don't interupt the story too much. I had a lot of fun writing them. I needed to take a break from the crazy serious adventure stuff for a bit. 
> 
> So! Let me know what you think in the comments. As usual, all comments are welcome. See you in the next chapter.
> 
> PS: If you notice spelling or grammar errors in the comments, feel free to point them out to me. I appreciate all feedback, especially feedback meant to make this story better :)


	23. Meet the Weasleys Part 2 - Ginny

“The sheets and blankets are in this closet,” Ginny said, pulling open a door to reveal a bunch of nice, but clearly used bedding material. “It doesn’t matter what you grab, really. The only types of beds in the house are twin beds except my parents and they keep their sheets and stuff in their room.” 

 

“Got it,” Draco said, trying to repress the nervousness from sparking up again. 

 

Ginny looked over at him and a small smirk spread across her face. 

 

“Have you ever made a bed before?” she asked. 

 

“Uh... well... no,” Draco said, quietly. 

 

Ginny snickered and shook her head. 

 

“That’s alright, I’ll show you,” she said, grabbing a pile of bedding material and walking into a room. 

 

The walls were covered with Quidditch paraphernalia. Victor Krum seemed to be the most prominent object on the posters. On a dresser sat a small picture of Hermione who was giggling and making uncharacteristically flirty eyes at the camera. The plethora of Victors scowled as they entered the room.

 

“Ron’s room?” Draco guessed. 

 

“Yes,” Ginny confirmed. “First we pull off the old bedding. I think you can figure out that part.” 

 

Draco walked over to the bed and tugged at the blanket and sheets until it was all off. 

 

“Pillowcase too,” ginny instructed. 

 

Draco did as he was told and gathered the pile into his hands. 

 

“Where do I put it?” he asked. 

 

“Did you see the bin in the hallway by the closet?” Ginny asked. Draco nodded. “In that.” 

 

Draco walked out with the bundle and returned empty handed. Once he was back, Ginny began explaining how to put on the fitted sheet so that it wouldn’t spring back at you and the importance of tucking in the loose sheet - “mum yells if we don’t” - and finally how to put on the blanket and fluff the pillow so it looked perfect. 

 

“Not too hard,” Draco commented. 

 

“The fitted sheet is the hardest part,” Ginny replied, walking back into the hall. 

 

This time, she grabbed one pile and gave it to Draco and then another for herself. Draco thought the last room had a lot of quidditch stuff in it, but it was nothing compared to the next room. The walls were lined with pictures of teams, flags for teams, magazine clippings and and news clippings, some detailing past games and some discussing future technology. The most prominent poster was a blown up magazine image of a Nimbus 4000. As far as Draco knew, they hadn’t officially started manufacturing those yet. 

 

“Whose room is this?” Draco asked. 

 

“Mine,” Ginny replied, dropping her bundle of sheets on the only bed in the room. 

 

“I didn’t know you were such a quidditch fan,” Draco mused, watching her as she walked across the room. 

 

“Most people don’t,” she replied. “I want to try out for the team, but I know as long as Harry’s there, I don’t have a shot.” 

 

She pressed on a spot on her wall and a twin bed slowly lowered from out of the wall like a magical murphy bed. 

 

“You want to be a seeker?” Draco asked. 

 

“It’s what I would be best at,” she said, shrugging. “I’m faster than Harry is.” 

 

Draco looked impressed. 

 

“He’s one of the fastest seekers I’ve seen at the school.” 

 

“You haven’t seen me,” Ginny replied, smiling. “Come on, let’s get these beds made.” 

 

Draco started working on the bed Ginny had conjured while she began making the bed she dropped her stuff on. 

 

“Why don’t you think they would accept you if you’re so fast?” Draco asked as he worked. 

 

“It’s not that I think they won’t accept me. I think they will. I just don’t want to get Harry kicked off. I know how much it means to him to play. Besides, I don’t care how much I play at school. It’s the professional leagues I got my eyes on,” she explained. 

 

“Don’t the professional leagues have to see you play to be interested in you?” Draco pointed out. 

 

“They will see my play,” Ginny told me. “As soon as Harry’s gone, I’ll try out. They’ll only need one year to see how good I am.” 

 

Draco smirked. 

 

“You’re sounding a little full of yourself,” he said. 

 

“Sorry, I was doing my impression of you,” she teased, flashing him a shockingly charming smile. “Come on, four more beds to make.” 

 

As much as he hated to admit he’d noticed at all, Ginny was beautiful. Her bright red hair looked like fire when it caught the light and even seemed to move like flames. She had the slim, small build of a seeker for sure. 

 

After their brief conversations, he couldn’t help but think she and Harry would get along well if they talked more. He made a mental note to suggest it when Harry returned. 

 

Draco followed her back to the closet and then to the next room.

 

It was a total disaster. Despite the fact no one had been living there for the school year, it looked like a tornado had freshly blown through. Paper was everywhere. There were three different cauldrons sitting out with bubbling liquids inside. A weird tubular set up that looked like it belonged in a mad scientist movie was spitting out small red droplets into a metal bowl which emitted a ping every time one of them landed as if the bowl were empty. 

 

“Fred and George’s room,” Ginny said as if that explained everything. “Looks like they’ve already started with their crazy experiments. We’ve barely been back three hours. Don’t know where they’ve got off to now.” 

 

“You sound like your mother,” Draco mused, smirking. 

 

Ginny rolled her eyes and began changing one of the beds. 

 

“Why doesn’t your mother just magically do this?” Draco asked, starting on the other bed. 

 

“She does when we aren’t home,” Ginny replied. “But she likes to make us work for things so we are grateful for our magic. Sometimes she teaches us cleaning spells, but we can’t perform them here, obviously, because we aren’t of age.”

 

“Do you think your mum would appreciate it if I got her a house elf?” Draco asked. 

 

Ginny shook her head. 

 

“Maybe if you’d offered a few years ago, but Hermione started talking about house elf rights and got mum on her side. Now she’s against the whole business. Besides, I think she likes working. No one has seven kids and doesn’t expect to do a little work,” she said. 

 

“I still can’t get over that there’s seven of you. I couldn’t imagine having one sibling let alone seven,” Draco told her, shaking his head. 

 

“It’s not too bad,” Ginny said, smiling. “I think mum actually was just trying to get a girl. She hasn’t even thought about having more children since I was born. It sucks sometimes to be the youngest and the only girl, but it’s nice. You know you always have someone there for you. Well, except maybe Percy, but he’s the exception. Everyone else would be here in an instant if we needed.” 

 

“That sounds... nice,” Draco replied, quietly. 

 

“If you stay with Harry, you’ll experience it too,” she said, giving him a smile as she finished up the bed. “Mum’s already adopted Harry. I’m sure she’ll adopt you too soon enough.” 

 

Draco smiled back. 

 

The last two beds they had to do were in the attic. The walls were bare and the beds were already sheetless. 

 

“Who used to stay here?” he asked as they got started. 

 

“Well, originally it was the twins. Bill, Percy, and Charlie got their own rooms. Then Bill and Charlie shared, Percy had his own room, Fred and George moved into their current room and Ron was up here. Then, when I was born, mum gave me my own room. I took Percy’s and Percy moved into the attic with Ron. He hated it up there. When Bill moved out, Percy took his place in his room with Charlie and Ron was up here alone. When Charlie left, Percy finally had his own room again. Then, finally when Percy left Ron took that room,” Ginny explained. 

 

“That’s a lot of moving,” Draco commented. 

 

Ginny nodded. 

 

“For everyone but me, I guess. I offered to share with Ron so Percy could have his own room once, but mum insisted I have my own. She said a lady needed her privacy even from her brothers. I’m glad she didn’t let me switch. I loved having my own room.” 

 

“Fred and George never complained about sharing?” Draco asked. 

 

“Never. In fact, Mum tried to convince them to split up every time the single room was available, but they never would. I think night is when they usually do their experimenting,” Ginny replied. 

 

“Experimenting with what exactly?” Draco enquired. 

 

Ginny shrugged. 

 

“No idea. You could ask if you want to. There. We’re done. Thanks for the help.”

 

“Thanks for teaching me how to make a bed,” Draco replied, smiling. 

 

Ginny laughed. 

 

“Anytime.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading! Hopefully you're enjoying this deviation from serious sadness and most plot. 
> 
> As usual all comments are welcome. Thanks to everyone who has been posting comments recently, it's really been helping to motivate me.


	24. Meet the Weasleys Part 3 - Arthur

Draco slept better than he was expecting to. This was aided, of course, by the fact that halfway through the night Harry had snuck down to sleep with him. It was difficult getting comfortable in such a small bed, but they managed eventually and fell asleep. When Draco woke up, Harry had already left, presumably so they didn’t get caught.

 

A small knock came from the door, the same sound that had woken him up. 

 

“Yeah?” he said, his voice gravelly from sleeping. 

 

“Breakfast is ready, Draco dear. Come on down as soon as you’re ready,” Mrs. Weasley said from the other side. 

 

“Thank you,” Draco replied, standing and stretching. 

 

Before they’d gone to bed, Mrs. Weasley made Ron and Harry carry all the luggage up to the appropriate rooms. Harry had given Draco the suitcase along with his half of the stuff. Draco assumed Harry took his own things separately with no container. 

 

Halfway through getting dressed there was another knock on the door. 

 

Draco walked over, shirt in hand and opened the door. 

 

“Morning,” Harry greeted, brightly. 

 

He pushed his way into the room and pushed the door shut behind him, leaning back against it. 

 

“Good morning,” Draco said, smiling. “What brings you here? I was about to come down.” 

 

“I wanted to see you first,” Harry replied, gently grabbing the waistline of Draco’s pants and pulling him closer. “I was hoping you would be a little less dressed, though.” 

 

Draco smirked and leaned in to give Harry a light kiss. 

 

“Feeling flirty this morning?” he teased. 

 

“Maybe,” Harry replied, pulling Draco back to kiss him longer. 

 

“Oy, mate, you coming or not?” Ron shouted from the other side of the door. 

 

Harry sighed and pulled away. 

 

Draco gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and finished getting dressed. 

 

“We’ll have plenty of time later,” he assured Harry, ruffling his already perpetually messy hair. 

 

“We better,” Harry muttered. 

 

Ron looked slightly perturbed when the boys emerged from the room. 

 

“If I did that with Hermione, mum would kill me,” he grumbled as they walked downstairs. 

 

“If you did what?” Mrs. Weasley asked. 

 

“Nothing,” all three of them said. 

 

Mrs. Weasley looked at them suspicious but decided to drop it. 

 

“Breakfast is on the table. Well, what’s left of it. Ginny, Hermione, and Fred and George already ate,” she told them. 

 

“Where’s Hermione?” Ron asked as he took his seat at the table.

 

“She and Ginny went for a run, I believe,” Mrs. Weasley replied. “Would anyone like anything to drink? Coffee, milk, orange juice, tea?” 

 

“Water, please,” Draco replied as he sat. 

 

“Same here,” Harry said, sitting next to Draco. 

 

“Orange juice, please,” Ron chimed in. He had already begun scooping globs of food onto his plate. 

 

“Save some for the others, Ronald,” Mrs. Weasley instructed and she gave the boys their drinks. “Now, if you need me, I will be in the garden.”

 

A few minutes later, Mr. Weasley emerged. He looked exhausted as he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. 

 

“Morning, boys,” he greeted them. 

 

“Morning,” the all replied. 

 

After a few moments of sipping his coffee, he began filling his plate with what was left of the food. 

 

“Draco, I haven’t spoken to you much yet. How have you enjoyed your stay here?” he asked. 

 

“Very much, sir. Your home is wonderful,” Draco replied, that nervous feeling starting to sprout up again. 

 

“I hope it hasn’t been too hectic for you. I’m sure you’re used to a much calmer household being an only child.” 

 

Draco shook his head. 

 

“Hogwarts is more hectic than this and that’s what I’m used to. My home is usually pretty calm, but I get bored there. There’s always something to do here and everyone has been very welcoming,” he explained. 

 

“Glad to hear it,” Mr. Weasley replied, nodding. “To be honest, we were nervous when we heard Harry was with a Malfoy...” 

 

“Dad...,” Ron tried to interrupt, but Mr. Weasley kept going. 

 

“As you know, our family doesn’t have a good relationship with yours. But I see sometimes the apple falls far from the tree.” 

 

Draco was slightly taken aback by Mr. Weasley’s comment, but not altogether surprised. He knew the nature of the relationship between his father and Mr. Weasley. 

 

“I take after my mother more than my father,” Draco replied. “I’m sorry for how my father treats you. He despises all people who are happy.” 

 

Mr. Weasley laughed at that. 

 

“Despises all people who are happy? That certainly does explain a lot, doesn’t it. Glad to have you with us, my boy. Glad to see Harry has found his soulmate,” he said. 

 

“Thank you,” Draco replied, smiling slightly. 

 

“So, Draco. What are your plans for when this whole thing blows over?” Mr. Weasley asked. 

 

“What do you mean?” Draco asked in return. 

 

“Assuming we win this war, what are your plans for afterwards?” he rephrased. 

 

“I’m not certain,” Draco admitted. Why do adults always ask that question? “I was considering something with potions. Probably more of a charity thing than a job, though.”

 

“Ah, yes. With your fortune you’ll never have to work a day in your life, isn’t that right?” Mr. Weasley asked, annoyance lacing his voice. 

 

“Dad,” Ron said again. “Draco isn’t his father.” 

 

Mr. Weasley’s face changed with that and he nodded. 

 

“Of course he isn’t,” he said, quietly. He pushed his seat back and stood. “I’ll leave you boys to it.” 

 

With that, he walked out. Draco gave Ron and grateful look and sighed. He shouldn’t have expected everyone to like him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. I don't have too much to say so hope you're still enjoying. As usual, all comments are welcome!


	25. Meet the Weasleys Part 4 - Fred and George

After a rigorous morning of wizard chess, Hermione, Ron, and Harry left Draco once more to go on an afternoon flight. Draco wandered around the house aimlessly for a bit. Mr. Weasley was at work and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were tending to the garden. The women had invited him to join, but he had refused. Making a bed was a useful skill, but he saw no purpose in learning to grow plants. 

 

Suddenly, a loud bang followed by cursing emitted from upstairs. Draco heard Mrs. Weasley immediately start shouting at the twins that if they broke anything they would be paying for it for the rest of their lives. 

 

“Sorry mum!” one of them shouted. 

 

“We didn’t break anything!” the other added. 

 

Or maybe it was only one of them speaking. Their voices were too similar for Draco to tell them apart. 

 

Hesitantly, Draco made his way up the stairs and knocked on the door to the twin’s room. 

 

One of them answered. His usually bright red hair was sticking straight up and dyed black with soot that also coated his face and the top half of his shirt. 

 

“Need something?” he asked, glancing back inside the room impatiently. 

 

“I thought I might be able to help,” Draco said, cautiously. “When I was helping Ginny make the beds I noticed you were brewing some sorts of potions and I thought... well... potions are kind of my speciality so I thought...” 

 

“Thought you could help?” the other one asked, pushing his way past his brother to lean on the door frame. He was also covered in soot the same way his brother was. Even now they were identical.

 

The fact they were a few inches taller than Draco and the way they leered at him made them intimidating. Draco struggled to hold his ground and nodded. 

 

The twins exchanged a look and then nodded. 

 

“Come on in,” they said together, moving back into the room so Draco could enter. 

 

He did and closed the door behind him. 

 

“I’m George by the way,” the first one said, holding out his hand. 

 

Draco reached out to take it but withdrew quickly when a stinging sensation started to spread up his arm. The twins laughed at his reaction. 

 

“I’m Fred,” said the second, holding out his hand. “I promise I don’t have tricks up my sleeve.” 

 

Draco reached forward hesitantly and was met with a different experience. He felt the same stinging sensation as before, but instead of his right arm, it was his left. He pulled back quickly.

 

“What the bloody hell?” he said, trying to restrain his anger and embarrassment as they laughed. 

 

“We’ve been looking for someone to try these on for ages, mate,” Fred said, smiling. 

 

“Which one do you think was better?” George asked. 

 

“I thought you said you weren’t gonna do that?” Draco said accusingly to Fred. 

 

Fred smirked. 

 

“I said I had nothing up my sleeve. I never said I didn’t have anything in my palm.” 

 

“Seriously, mate, which one was better?” George prodded. 

 

Draco thought for a moment. 

 

“If you want a twist on tradition, the first one. If you want something completely new and confusing, the second,” he replied. 

 

“New and confusing. Second it is,” Fred and George said together, high fiving which caused George to wince and Fred to bust out laughing again. 

 

Draco smiled slightly this time. It was clear they meant no harm. 

 

“So what were you working on before I came in?” Draco asked. 

 

“It’s top secret,” George began. 

 

“But we think it’s going to revolutionize the world as we know it,” Fred continued. 

 

“They’re these candies you eat that make you seem horribly ill so you can get out of things you don’t want to be in.” 

 

“Like class.” 

 

“Or work.” 

 

“Anything really.” 

 

“But something went wrong and, well, it exploded on us.” 

 

“What did you put in it?” Draco asked. 

 

Fred and George led Draco to a cauldron which was now mostly empty, save for a few drops on the bottom. They all crouched around it for a better view. 

 

“Well the theory was to use a combination of lace fly wings, billy goat throat, bullfrog slime, and sugar snap peas to create something that would induce vomiting,” Fred explained. “Then we were going to add the discomfort reliever ingredients found in most anti-vomit potions to make it more pleasant for the user, but when we put in the dragon tooth essence...” 

 

“Boom,” George finished. 

 

“Well that’s your problem,” Draco said, nodding to himself. “Dragon tooth essence always reacts in an explosion when mixed with lace wing flies unless you add a sprinkle of lead before hand.” 

 

“Lead?” Fred and George repeated. 

 

“Right,” Draco replied. “And since your concoction is meant to be thrown back up, it won’t be a big deal that the candy contains lead. Hand me the ingredients, I’ll show you.” 

 

Fred and George rose simultaneously and began rummaging around until they found everything. While they searched, Draco adjusted the heat of the flame beneath the cauldron and tentatively checked the material it was made out of. Pewter. Nothing too fancy, but it would get the job done... slowly, but it was still possible. 

 

“Alright,” Draco began, grabbing the lace fly wings. “Now watch me carefully.”

 

“We don’t have to clean out the cauldron first?” George asked. 

 

“No, since we are making the same thing as before, it won’t hurt to leave a few drops in there. It might actually expedite the process,” Draco explained. 

 

Draco spent the next hour walking Fred and George through the process of making the potion. They stopped him occasionally to ask why he had added another stir or added a certain ingredient a certain way. Draco was more than happy to explain and made sure they understood the logic before continuing. 

When the potion was complete, Fred and George showed Draco the muggle machine their father had given to them to flash freeze things. 

 

“Once we are legally able to use our powers outside of school, we’ll use a freezing spell,” Fred explained. 

 

“But until then, this is the easier way,” George finished. 

 

“I forgot to ask,” Draco started. “Did you two get hurt at all in the explosion? Dragon tooth essence isn’t known for causing a gentle explosion.” 

 

“I’m not sure, actually,” Fred admitted. “I feel like there may be some burns on my face, but I’m still covered in soot so I can’t see any.” 

 

George nodded in agreement. 

 

Draco rolled his eyes. 

 

“Go clean yourselves off then.” 

 

Fred and George did as instructed, walking to their shared bathroom and using water from the sink to clean off their faces. Draco watched as multiple patchy red burns began to appear. He nodded to himself and walked over to them, pulling out his wand. 

 

Fred and George looked over. 

 

“I’m pretty sure you aren’t 17 yet, mate,” George said. “Are you sure you want to be doing magic?” 

 

“It’s a healing spell. The ministry usually assumes those are performed by adult wizards in a family house. They won’t care. I’m sure you two get away with magic all the time,” Draco replied. 

 

Fred and George looked at each other for a moment and smirked. 

 

“Heal away,” the said. 

 

Draco pointed the wand at each of their burns and muttered the spell to make them fade back to normal. He even used a cleaning spell to fix the boys’ hair. 

 

“Thanks,” Fred said, checking himself out in the mirror. “Guess you’re not half bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any questions about plot or need clarification about what's happening, feel free to ask in the comments. 
> 
> I had fun writing this chapter because Fred and George are fun. If I didn't have a plot (or whatever it is at this point) to get back to, I'd probably do more with them and Draco. What's better than a potions master and two mischievous pranksters? Nothing. 
> 
> As usual, all comments are welcome. Have a good day!


	26. Meet the Weasley’s Part 5 - Family Dinner

“Alright everyone, dig in!” Mrs. Weasley exclaimed once they were all seated at the table. 

 

Everyone obeyed immediately. Ron loudly proclaimed that his mother had out done herself. The food was never this amazing. 

 

“He says that almost every meal,” Harry pointed out, earning a chuckle from everyone but Ron. 

 

“So, Draco, dear, how much longer are you with us?” Mrs. Weasley asked, sending him a small smile from across the table. 

 

Draco glanced at Harry then back at Mrs. Weasley. 

 

“Harry and I were only planning to stay for two more days,” he told her. 

 

“We’ll miss having you around, that’s for sure,” George said. 

 

“I heard you helped my boys with some of their mischief making today,” Mr. Weasley said. He was trying to be nicer to Draco. Everyone could tell. 

 

Draco nodded. 

 

“It wasn’t too much. The potion was almost perfect without...”

 

Too late, Draco noticed the twins gesturing for him to stop talking. Mrs. Weasley whirled on the twins, giving them a sharp glare. 

 

“You’re brewing potions in your room again?! We have talked about this a million times!” she exclaimed. 

 

“We were being careful, mum,” Fred insisted. 

 

“Is that’s what the explosion was today?” she asked. 

 

“Well yeah, but it wasn’t as bad as it sounded. Draco can tell you. There was practically no mess to clean up,” George tried to explain. 

 

Draco nodded in agreement. 

 

“That’s it. I’m confiscating your potion kits until summer is over,” she told them, turning back to her meal. 

 

“Mum!” they exclaimed. 

 

“Discussion over.” 

 

“So, Harry,” Ginny started, trying to change the subject. “Have you been watching the Japanese quidditch team this year?”

 

Harry nodded. 

 

“Yeah, they’re really giving us a run for our money. It came out of nowhere,” he replied. 

 

“It’s their keeper,” Ron added. “He doesn’t let a single quaffle through. They currently hold the record for most games won despite not catching the snitch.” 

 

“Well, yeah,” Draco chimed in. “Their seeker is weak. I’ve never seen Japan have such a slow seeker, but I guess there’s a first time for everything.” 

 

“This season could change the game permanently,” Ginny mused. “Teams might start putting more pressure on their keepers and chasers than they do on their seekers.” 

 

“No way,” Harry replied, shaking his head. “The seeker is far too valuable. Always has been. It’s their responsibility to gain those 150 points and usually win the game.”

 

“Says the seeker,” Ron muttered, causing everyone to chuckled. 

 

“I’m not saying they will stop paying attention to the seeker,” Ginny corrected. “I’m saying they might stop over-valuing them. The whole team is important.” 

 

“What everyone really needs is better beaters,” Fred said. “Someone to knock those keepers off their brooms so the chasers can get the quaffle in.” 

 

“Honestly, I think beaters should change their strategy entirely and start protecting their seeker and aiming for the other team’s,” George said thoughtfully. 

 

“No,” Ginny, Draco, and Harry said simultaneously causing the table to once again burst out laughing. 

 

“The seekers don’t like the idea of being targeted by the beaters,” George teased. 

 

“I think we might be onto something,” Fred said, smirking. 

 

“Seekers are traditionally small and therefore at more risk of injury if hit by a bludger,” Ginny pointed out. 

 

“Exactly,” Fred and George responded. 

 

“I think everyone is underestimating Bulgaria this year,” Ron said, moving the topic away from seeker beating. 

 

“They’ve lost five games out of the six they’ve played!” Draco exclaimed. “That’s not underestimating. That’s a fact. They suck.” 

 

“Yeah, they lost five out of six games, but the game they won was against Japan,” Ron pointed out. 

 

“By ten points,” Ginny added. “It’s just because their seeker caught the snitch before Japan could score another goal. It was luck.” 

 

“Their keeper is weak this year,” Harry said. 

 

“The chasers too,” Ginny stated. 

 

“Ok, so the team needs some work, but I really think that seeker is going to lead them to more victories,” Ron insisted. 

 

“If they can fix up the team to a point where they can at least reduce the amount of scores made against them, they’ll have a fighting chance,” Draco admitted. 

 

“More than a fighting chance,” Ron argued. “They’d win the bloody cup!” 

 

Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a disapproving look. 

 

“Sorry,” he said. 

 

“Bulgaria proves a team isn’t made on a good seeker alone,” Ginny pointed out. “You need an entire team at its peak in all ways.” 

 

Everyone at the table nodded in agreement. 

 

After they finished eating, the kids did the dishes while Mrs. Weasley instructed and Mr. Weasley went into the living room to read over the paper again. 

 

Draco watched everyone play a few games of chess before they went to bed. Everyone offered to let him play, but he insisted he was too exhausted from that afternoon and he was. Watching made him feel like he was picking up on new moves though, or at least learning his opponents patterns. 

 

When Harry and Draco started upstairs Mrs. Weasley stopped them. 

 

“Harry, if you sneak into Draco’s room again tonight I will be forced to lock you both in,” she warned. 

 

“Sorry,” Harry said, turning red with Draco. 

 

She nodded and walked away. 

 

As soon as she was gone, Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and walked upstairs. 

 

“Don’t worry,” he said. “She won’t really lock us in our rooms. She will give us a good scolding, though, so I guess I’ll stay in my own bed tonight.” 

 

“We’ll have plenty of time to sleep together once we’re out of here,” Draco pointed out, placing a light kiss on Harry’s cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter basically marks the end of our Weasley adventures. Which also means we're more caught up to where I've written so I might be updating slower again. I can usually get a chapter done each night, but I like to take longer to edit them and think on them. 
> 
> So! Who do you think is the most important in quidditch and what should teams should do to maximize their strategy?
> 
> As usual, all comments are welcome. Thanks for reading!


	27. Chess

Once again, Draco woke up to the sound of a small knock at his door. Slowly, he pulled himself out of bed in just his briefs and stretched to wake himself up. 

 

“Who is it?” he asked, stifling a yawn. 

 

“Who do you think?” Harry asked back. 

 

Draco smiled and pulled the door open. Harry stepped in quickly and shut the door behind him, leaning against it. 

 

“I see I came in early enough today,” Harry teased, putting his hands on Draco’s hips. 

 

Draco nodded and pulled Harry closer to kiss him. Harry kissed back, immediately deepening the kiss and turning them around so he could press Draco against the door. Draco slid is hands down Harry’s side to grab his ass. Harry pressed hard against Draco in response, grinding against him. 

 

Suddenly, there was a knock from the other side of the door. 

 

The boys immediately sprang apart. 

 

“If you two don’t stop behaving like rabbits,” Mrs. Weasley voice warned from the hallway. “I’m going to make Harry stay downstairs and ban him from coming up here.”

 

Draco immediately turned red while Harry stifled a giggle.

 

“Sorry, Mrs. Weasley,” Harry called back. 

 

“Let’s just go downstairs,” Draco muttered, pushing Harry back and starting to get dressed. 

 

“I can’t wait until we’re on our own,” Harry said, leaning against the door and watching Draco. 

 

Draco rolled his eyes. 

 

“I know you’re the horniest person ever, but aren’t you at least a little sad to be leaving?” he asked. 

 

Harry shrugged. 

 

“I always miss the Weasleys. They’re my family. But the more time we spend here, the more we put them in danger. There hasn’t been a day since we got here that I haven’t thought this will be the day we are found. At least if we’re found out in the woods somewhere, we’re the only ones in danger,” Harry explained. 

 

Draco finished dressing and nodded. 

 

“That’s true.” 

 

“Have you started to feel like this is your home too?” Harry asked, smiling slightly and walking forward to put his hands on Draco’s hips. 

 

Draco blushed and looked away.

 

“I’ve just never felt so welcome anywhere,” he muttered. “They don’t even know me, but they all act like they care about me. And after everything my family has done to them...” 

 

“The love of soulmates is more treasured in this family than feuds,” Harry replied, tilting Draco’s chin up to kiss him lightly.  

 

*****

 

After breakfast, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went out for another broom ride. Draco roamed the house, bored, looking for something to do. 

 

“Chess?” Ginny asked, walking up to him. 

 

“Do you really like whipping my ass that much?” Draco asked. “You know you win every time.” 

 

Ginny chuckled. 

 

“Maybe not every time. You have been improving. Come on. Just until they get back,” she encouraged. 

 

“They said they’d be on a long ride today,” Draco muttered, gazing at the door. 

 

“And you’ll have nothing to do in the meantime,” Ginny replied, grabbing Draco’s hand and pulling him to the already set up chessboard. 

 

Draco sighed and sat across from her. 

 

“Who goes first?” he asked. 

 

“White always goes first, remember? Make your move.” 

 

Draco instructed his pawn to move two spaces forward like he always did and looked back up at Ginny. 

 

“Do you like Harry?” he asked. 

 

Ginny felt her face turn red as she moved her first piece. 

 

“I did,” she admitted. “A long time ago. When I was a little girl. I was infatuated with him.” 

 

“What happened?” Draco asked, playing as they spoke. 

 

“I don’t know,” Ginny replied, shrugging. “I guess I grew out of it.” 

 

“I don’t think you did,” he commented. “I’ve seen you staring at him.” 

 

Ginny froze for a moment and looked at Draco. 

 

“If you think I’m going to try to take him from you...” she started. 

 

“No, I know you wouldn’t. I know your family’s beliefs about soulmates,” Draco interrupted. 

 

“I am not my family,” Ginny replied, crossing her arms and instructing her knight to take his bishop. “But you’re right, I believe soulmate bonds are the most important. I would never do anything to separate you and Harry.” 

 

“I know that. I’m sorry, this is coming out wrong,” Draco said, taking a deep breath to center himself. “What do you like about him?” 

 

Ginny stared at Draco, confused. 

 

“You want me to tell you what I like about your boyfriend?” she repeated. 

 

Draco nodded, instructing his pawn to take her knight in revenge of his bishop. 

 

“Ok,” she muttered. “I don’t know. What’s not to like?” 

 

“More specific,” Draco instructed. 

 

Ginny felt herself turning red again. She wouldn’t have suggested they hang out if she’d known he would want to talk about her old crush on Harry. 

 

“I guess... his passion for quidditch. His passion for his friends and for being good. How passionate he is in general, really. And how loving he is. I’ve never met someone with such a big heart. He saved my life his second year, you know. I’ve never been able to repay him for it. I think as a child I only liked him because he was Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived and I was star struck, but now... now I like him because he’s Harry Potter my friend,” Ginny explained. 

 

“Do you have a soulmate?” Draco asked. 

 

Ginny looked away. 

 

“No. I mean yes. King of. Not really. It’s complicated. I’d rather not explain it if you don’t mind.” 

 

“You don’t have to,” Draco replied. 

 

Ginny nodded and stole another one of his pieces, putting him in check. Once again, it looked like she would win even though Draco had put up a much better fight than usual. 

 

“Why are you asking me all this?” Ginny asked after a few minutes of mostly silent playing. “Also, check again.”

 

Draco took another deep breath, knowing this part would be harder to say than the rest, and moving his king out of check. 

 

“We all know there is a chance this grand scheme Harry and I have won’t work,” Draco started, waiting until Ginny nodded to continue. “Harry knows this too. Before we left Hogwarts, we promised each other that if we failed this time, we would give up entirely. We may be soulmates, but clearly we aren’t meant to be together. And as part of that promise, we also promised to find other people.”

 

“Check,” Ginny said quietly again. She watched Draco warily as he spoke, their game being ignored for a moment.

 

“I’m not asking you to promise me you’ll keep liking Harry or anything,” Draco continued. “But I’ve seen the way he looks at you. And I’ve seen the way you look at him. You like each other.” Ginny turned red again. “I know he’d never even consider leaving me for you. I don’t think he even realizes he’s interested in you, but I know he is. I... I wanted to tell you that if this whole plan falls apart, I would not...” another deep breath,” I would be ok with you two trying to be together.” 

 

Ginny’s hazel eyes were staring back at him, wider than he knew they could be. 

 

“Have you talked to Harry about this,” Ginny asked, quietly. “About me I mean.” 

 

“No,” Draco replied, moving his king again. “I will if I need to. But I may never get the chance to talk to you again so I have to do it now. If Harry and I get separated, it will mean the Death Eaters found me. They are not usually kind to those who run away. I doubt I will make it out alive, so it is especially important to me to make sure Harry will be in good hands once this war is all over.” 

 

Ginny nodded, returning part of her focus back to their game and making her move. 

 

Draco followed her lead. 

 

“What if you survive?” she asked. 

 

“We promise to go our separate ways no matter what. Neither of us can handle losing the other and not knowing if it will happen again,” Draco explained. “Instead of dealing with that pain again, we choose to give up.” 

 

“That’s not very romantic,” Ginny commented. “Check.”

 

“Not everything is,” he replied.  

 

Ginny nodded and they finished the game in silence. 

 

“Check mate.” 

 

“Wow, Draco. You won.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that was the fasted game of chess ever. Wow, I was fighting the clock to get this up before January 2nd, but here you go with minutes to spare. Happy New year! May all new years be better than the last. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. As usual, all comments are welcome. See you in a few days!


	28. The Escape

Their days at the Weasley’s flew by. Draco wanted to treasure every moment, but try as he might, he couldn’t make the time feel any longer. 

 

Mrs. Weasley scolded Harry for his morning visits every day but never did anything to stop them. Draco suspected that if they weren’t leaving soon, she would try harder to keep them apart. 

 

The atmosphere in the Weasley house became grimmer with each passing day. On the day Harry and Draco were scheduled to leave, you would think there had been a death in the family. The usual conversation over breakfast was forced and bland. Any laughter was clearly faked. Mrs. Weasley didn’t even ask Harry to stop holding Draco’s hand and eat properly. 

 

“You boys will be safe, won’t you?” Mrs. Weasley asked nervously, as they started preparing the polyjuice potions. 

 

“Of course,” Harry assured her, giving her a small, comforting smile. 

 

Draco had never seen Harry act so brave. For the first time, he really looked like someone who could win the war. Draco’s stomach tied itself in knots as he realized that this Harry wasn’t fighting for wizard-kind, he was fighting for Draco. To be with Draco. 

 

“Draco, deary, you are welcome back here anytime,” Mrs. Weasley said, snapping Draco out of his thoughts.

 

Draco smiled sincerely and before he could stop himself, reached forward and hugged her. Mrs. Weasley was caught off guard for a moment but quickly returned the hug. When the separated, Mrs. Weasley turned her face away. Draco suspected she was trying to hide tears.  

 

“Harry, no hug from you?” Mrs. Weasley teased, struggling to hold herself together. 

 

Harry smiled and gave her a hug. 

 

“Good luck, Harry,” Ginny said, walking over and hugging Harry tight, ending with a small kiss on his cheek. 

 

Draco felt his stomach twist with jealousy for a moment and quickly pushed it away. 

 

“Draco,” Ginny said, turning to the blond. “Keep him safe, ok?” 

 

Draco nodded and accepted her hug. 

 

“Good luck,” she whispered before pulling away. 

 

“Oy,” one of the twins said as they both walked up to Draco. “Once you two are safe and this mess is over, you’ll come back and help with our potions, right?” 

 

Draco smiled. 

 

“Of course.” 

 

“It’s been great having you here, mate,” the other twin said, smirking and holding out his hand. 

 

Draco hesitated then shook his hand reluctantly. Shockingly, it was a perfectly normal handshake. He did the same with the other twin, feeling himself start to get emotional. 

 

Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and the twins gave them all a final smile and left the room to let them transform in peace. 

 

“Alright, come on, we can’t waste too much time. We have to make this flight look just like the rest,” Hermione reminded them. 

 

Draco, Harry, and Ron nodded and quickly downed the disgusting black liquid in their glasses. 

 

They all struggled not to gag as they felt their bodies start to transform. 

 

A few moments later, there were two Hermiones, one in normal clothing, the other in baggy, ill-fitted boys clothes. 

 

“Here,” Hermione said, giving Harry, who now looked like her, a bundle of her clothing. “Change into these before you go.” 

 

Harry/Hermione nodded and went to the bathroom to change. 

 

Draco/Ron looked at Ron/Harry and smirked. 

 

“This is really weird,” Draco/Ron said. 

 

“I’ll say,” Ron/Harry replied. 

 

Harry/Hermione returned a few minutes later, now looking much more feminine. 

 

“Ok, you put on the bra right?” Hermione asked, eyeing Harry/Hermione. 

 

Harry/Hermione sighed, cheeks turning red. 

 

“Yes,” he replied. 

 

“Good,” Hermione said, walking up to him. “Keep this in it,” she said, shoving a small change purse down Harry/Hermione’s shirt and into the bra. 

 

“Oy!” Harry/Hermione shouted, moving away and covering his chest protectively. 

 

“It’s got your invisibility cloak and some change of clothes and a little bit of food in it,” Hermione explained, unbothered by his reaction. “Now go. You’re nearly 10 minutes off schedule.” 

 

“This is too weird,” Harry/Hermione muttered as he walked out the door. 

 

Draco/Ron and Ron/Harry followed. Draco/Ron only hesitated for one more moment to look back at Hermione and the Weasley house and say, “Thank you.” 

 

Once they had their brooms, they mounted and began flying on the path Hermione, Ron, and Harry usually took. Harry had detailed the path out to Draco many times so he had a good idea of where to go. 

 

Harry/Hermione followed behind a little slowly, trying to mimic the awkward way Hermione usually rode a broom. 

 

“Nice day for a fly,” Ron/Harry said, turning to smile back at his friends. 

 

“Definitely,” Harry/Hermione replied. “Even I can’t really complain about flying on a day like this.” 

 

Harry and Ron kept talking, clearly having some sort of conversation planned out to hide the awkward. Draco chimed in when he felt it was appropriate, but for the most part kept quiet. He took the hint when Harry started getting flirty and began flirting back. 

 

After about a half-hour later, Ron/Harry announced he was ready to turn back. 

 

“I think we’ll stay out here a little longer if that’s alright with you,” Harry/Hermione said, batting his eyes at Draco/Ron, making him turn red. Draco had never felt attracted to Hermione until now. 

 

“You two are disgusting,” Ron/Harry teased, turning his broom around and heading back towards the Burrow. 

 

It was difficult for the boys to keep their composure and not share one last goodbye. It took everything in them not to look back. 

 

Harry/Hermione flew down into the forest with Draco/Ron close behind. 

 

As soon as they touched the ground, Harry/Hermione grabbed Draco/Ron and began kissing him. Draco/Ron struggled to respond naturally. 

 

“Just go with it,” Harry/Hermione muttered against his lips. “I know it’s weird. We have to stay natural as long as possible.” 

 

Draco/Ron let Harry/Hermione pull him to the ground and twisted so Harry/Hermione was below him so Harry/Hermione could dig around through the change purse discreetly. A few minutes later, he produced the invisibility cloak and one clean roll covered them completely. 

 

“Now we have to move,” Harry/Hermione said, finally breaking the terribly awkward kiss.

 

Draco/Ron nodded and they stood carefully. Harry/Hermione lead him to a secret underground room. 

 

Once they were safely inside, Harry explained that Fred and George made this place a few years ago as a place they could conduct their research and experiments without discovery by their mother. Unfortunately, Mrs. Weasley found the place almost immediately and banned the boys from going there. Up until Harry and Draco’s arrival, Mrs. Weasley had kept the room locked so the twins couldn’t use it anymore. 

 

There was no light remaining in the room so the boys sat in complete darkness and silence, waiting for a sign it was safe to emerge. At least half an hour passed and they felt themselves transform back. 

 

“Do you think Ron made it back safe?” Draco asked, quietly. 

 

“I hope so,” Harry replied. 

 

They held hands as they waited, not minding when they became sweaty. The room became warm quickly, but neither could perform a cooling spell to fix it. 

 

A few hours passed when finally they heard it: a group of people searching the forest. The voices were too muffled to understand, but Draco was certain he heard his father among them. The group neared until they stood directly above the boys, talking loudly. Suddenly, there was a bang as the trap door flew open, flooding the room with light. 

 

The boys held completely still. They saw a face poke down into the room and look around. His wand soon followed and he performed the same spell he’d done to make the trapdoor fly open. A small compartment on the wall opened but revealed itself to be completely empty. The man’s face disappeared. 

 

“Nothing in there,” he said. “Looks pretty abandoned.” 

 

“This must be where he is,” Lucius replied, sounding heavily annoyed. “I can feel him here.” 

 

“Look for yourself,” the man replied. 

 

Draco squeezed his eyes shut as if it would somehow make him more invisible. 

 

“No,” Lucius replied. “I believe you. He must be tricking me somehow. Come on. Let’s keep looking. He must be close.” 

 

With that, the group moved on, leaving the trapdoor open. 

 

Draco and Harry released the breath they didn’t know they were holding and looked at each other relieved. As soon as the search group turned in for the night, they would have to get moving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys ar off on their adventure. Keep your fingers crossed that everything turns out well. It will all boy ok, right? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! As usual, all comments are welcome.


	29. Hide

Draco and Harry let twenty-four hours pass before they emerged from their hiding place. Thankfully, Hermione had packed them enough food in the tiny bag to keep them satiated. Their legs felt stiff and cramped from staying curled up beneath the invisibility cloak for so long. When Harry finally made the first move to stand, he immediately fell over back into Draco’s lap. 

 

“Careful, love,” Draco teased, his voice cracking a little from lack of use. 

 

Harry grumbled and stood again, more successfully this time. Once he found his footing, he reached out his hand and pulled Draco up. They allowed themselves a few minutes to stand separate before pulling the invisibility cloak back over them and preparing to attempt to leave without detection. 

 

Draco led since he already had experience with climbing in the cloak from the train. They did a sloppy job and probably would have been seen if anyone was around. Luckily, Lucius and his search group moved on a long time ago. 

 

The only thing left to do was make their way out of the forest and into a town. Once they were there, they would drink a couple of polyjuice potions and begin walking around freely. 

 

Hermione and Draco had made enough polyjuice potion to last 3 months, assuming they only used it for 10 hours each day. Harry and Ron helped by collecting DNA samples for Harry and Draco to transform into. Each sample was packaged into a labeled ziplock bag to reduce confusion. There were seven different options, all but one male. Hermione insisted they include one female just in case Lucius was on the lookout for two disguised wizards. 

 

Harry and Ron were careful to make sure the students DNA they chose were from highly unremarkable students that were never associated with Harry or Draco. Hopefully, Lucius wouldn’t recognize these disguises as Hogwarts students at all. 

 

If the student disguises became dangerous, Harry and Draco were prepared to start collecting DNA from people passing on the street. Harry had perfected this technique while collecting samples from students. He could run into anyone and leave with a sizable chunk of hair without the person knowing. 

 

All of the students chosen were around the same size as Harry and Draco so clothing wouldn’t be a problem. Hopefully Hermione’s clothes would fit if one of them had to use the female disguise. Both boys hoped it would never come down to that. 

 

After nearly a full day of walking, Harry and Draco arrived at a small town. There was a quaint hotel in the town with a green sign reading “Vacancy.” Luckily, they didn’t have to wait long for a stranger to leave and give them the opportunity to walk through the door. They had to wait a little longer to gain access to the boy’s bathroom, but once they were inside, they were able to lock themselves in the handicapped stall, down their chosen polyjuice potion, and remove the cloak. 

 

For good measure, they changed clothes then left the bathroom and walked up to the front desk. 

 

“I’d like to rent a room, please,” Harry said, his voice significantly deeper than normal. 

 

The desk clerk looked at Harry suspiciously. 

 

“Are you over the age of 18?” he asked. 

 

Harry nodded nervously. 

 

“I need to see some ID please,” the clerk said, holding out his hand. 

 

Harry looked back at Draco, taking a double take when he forgot for a moment that they were both disguised. 

 

Draco walked up quickly and handed the clerk what looked like to Harry two blank cards. 

 

The clerk examined it for a moment and then nodded, handing the cards back. 

 

“Thank you, Mr. Watson and Mr. Grint,” he said, typing something into his computer. “Will that be two twin beds?”

 

“One queen bed is fine,” Draco said, a small smirk playing on his lips. 

 

The clerk looked up from the computer for a moment, eyeing the boys, then returned to the screen. 

 

“One queen sized bed it is,” he said. “How long will you be staying with us?” 

 

“Only tonight,” Draco replied. 

 

“That will bring your total to $120.73, which includes a complimentary breakfast from  six to ten. How will you be paying?

 

Draco pulled out a wallet from his pocket and began counting the cash, handing the clerk the correct amount. 

 

The clerk counted the money and looked at the boys suspiciously before handing back change. 

 

“Please enjoy your stay,” he said, swiping two key cards on the side of his computer and handing them to the boys. 

 

“Thank you,” Draco said. “Quick question. Is there anywhere you would recommend to eat?”

 

The clerk nodded and listed a few places in town along with their general price ranges. 

 

Harry and Draco decided to go to one on the lower price end. 

 

“I think this place will be good,” Harry said optimistically as he examined the menu. It was an order at the register then sit down sort of place, which was something Draco had little familiarity with: “We almost never eat at restaurants.”

 

“I still have no idea what to get,” Draco replied, looking over Harry’s shoulder. 

 

“What are you in the mood for?” Harry asked. 

 

“Anything.” 

 

Harry chuckled. 

 

“Then it doesn’t really matter what you pick, does it? Hurry up and decide. I’ll order mine.” 

 

With that, Harry pushed the menu into Draco’s hands and walked up to the cashier. Draco stared at the options, flustered for a moment before it was his turn to order. 

 

“And for you?” the cashier said, staring pointedly at Draco. 

 

“Uh,” Draco stuttered. “Same as him.” 

 

The cashier nodded and typed in the order, telling them the total and then exchanging the cash for change and handing them a table number. 

 

“Nice pick,” Harry teased as they sat down. 

 

“You didn’t really give me enough time,” Draco muttered, looking slightly annoyed. 

 

“Sorry, hunny,” Harry replied, smiling. 

 

Draco sighed. 

 

“I kinda like that body on you,” he said. 

 

“You like it?” Harry repeated, not sure whether he should be offended. 

 

“That deep voice is really turning me on. And I’ve always been a fan of blond boys.” 

 

“Shut up,” Harry muttered. 

 

“What do you say we play around with these new bodies when we get back to the apartment?” Draco said, leaning on the table to be closer to Harry. 

 

“What?” Harry replied, slightly appalled. “No way! That’s a total invasion of privacy!” 

 

“Keep your voice down,” Draco told him, looking around nervously. “We don’t have to if you don't want to. It was just a suggestion. Besides. It’s not like we really know these people or they’d ever know it happened.”

 

“No. That’s disgusting. What would you think if you found out someone did that to you?” Harry challenged. 

 

“I wouldn’t mind,” Draco replied, leaning back and smirking. “But then again I’ve always been more promiscuous than you.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. 

 

“You’re disgusting.” 

 

“But lovable.” 

 

“Yes. Disgustingly lovable.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Enough of the year has passed that some of us have regretfully had to return to school. For me, that will happen in three days, but I fully intend to keep updating and finish what I started! The update schedule might slow down a bit, but hopefully not. 
> 
> This fic continues to get longer and longer, but in theory there will eventually be an end in sight. I thought it was in sight, but then it wasn't again. For those of you curious, I have up to chapter 40 planned out and mostly written and that certainly won't be the end. 
> 
> As usual, all comments are welcome! 
> 
> PS: Thank you to everyone who has been commenting recently and to all my readers who have stayed with me through the gaps in updates and not as great chapters. You guys make me so happy. 
> 
> PSS: I try to reply to all of your comments, which means sometimes my responses aren't particularly profound because I'm not sure how to respond without spoiling or foreshadowing too much. Regardless of whether my response is "thanks" or a long winded reply, know that your comment made me very very happy and I deeply appreciate it.


	30. And

“Morning,” Draco murmured when Harry’s eyes finally opened.

 

Harry looked at Draco drowsily for a moment and then smiled.

 

“Do you realize this is the first time we’ve slept in a real bed together?” Harry asked, yawning and pulling Draco to lie on his chest.

 

“We slept in a bed for one night at the Weasley's,” Draco pointed out, tracing circles on Harry’s ribs.

 

“Twin beds don’t count. This is a real bed,” Harry told him.

 

“Twin beds aren’t real beds?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“I never knew that.”

 

“You learn a lot with me,” Harry replied teasingly.

 

Draco chuckled and gave Harry’s chest a kiss before sitting up.

 

“What do you say we go out there and conquer the world?” he asked, smiling.

 

“You wouldn’t rather stay in bed?” Harry asked, giving him a fake pout.

 

“I’d love to, hunny, but honestly when was the last time we were able to walk around in public like a couple?” Draco questioned.

 

Harry thought for a minute.

 

“Never,” he admitted. “But we still have to be in disguise now.”

 

“I know, but I want to be able to walk around town and hold your hand. Even if it’s not your body. It would mean a lot to me,” Draco explained.

 

Harry groaned.

 

“Well if it means that much to you. I guess.”

 

Draco virtually leapt out of bed, grinning from ear to ear and pulling Harry with him.

 

“Come on. Let’s get ready.”

 

Harry groaned louder, struggling to hide the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and followed Draco into the bathroom to get ready.

 

“Wait,” Draco said when Harry started getting dressed. “I was thinking... maybe it would be best if you used the girl disguise. It would draw less attention when we’re affectionate in public.”

 

Harry shook his head, continuing to pull on his clothes.

 

“You wear the girl disguise. I am perfectly content with all my man parts. I hated being Hermione.”

 

“What if I hate it too?” Draco asked, crossing his arms.

 

“You’re the one that suggested it in the first place.”

 

Draco sighed.

 

“Was it really that terrible?”

 

“No,” Harry replied, taking a moment to think about it before continuing. “It wasn’t terrible. I just didn’t particularly enjoy it. It felt all wrong. I mean, it always feels weird to be in another person’s body, but especially when certain vital parts get switched around.”

 

“Honestly I would have thought you’d like it,” Draco muttered, digging through the bag for the polyjuice potion. “You’re the one that actually likes girls.”

 

“That doesn’t mean I want to be one,” Harry pointed out.

 

“Do you think I’ll like it?” Draco asked, holding up the bottle once he found it.

 

“I don’t know, love. There’s no way I could know. I’ll still like you, though,” Harry assured him, walking over to put his hands on Draco’s bare waist. “Bottoms up.”

 

Draco stuck out his tongue at Harry and drank the proper amount of the black liquid. To his slight horror, he was starting to get used to the taste.

 

This transformation was like no other. Rather than body parts shifting and changing in size, he felt them fully transform to a different shape. For a moment, his insides felt twisted up as organs that were previously not present, appeared in his body. He felt his cock shrink and pull up into his pelvis, becoming more and more condensed until it was something else entirely. By the end, there was a gap between his legs that he’d never had before.

 

“Wow that’s weird,” he said, his voice coming out higher than usual.

 

“Damn,” Harry said, admiring him. “You make a pretty hot chick.”

 

“Shut up,” Draco replied, pushing him away and moving to look in the mirror.

 

Harry was right. This body was amazing. Her blond hair was almost as silver as Draco’s. The sharp features of her face were similar to his as well, making him wonder for a moment if he were related to this woman somehow. He knew he couldn’t be. His family kept meticulous track of all family members, even if they had been disowned. The thought was interesting nonetheless.

 

“Nice rack,” Harry commented, walking up behind Draco. “ I’d still date you as a girl.”

 

Draco rolled his eyes.

 

“Good, because you’re about to. Drink the polyjuice and let’s go.”

 

Harry picked out a transformation as Draco got dressed in Hermione’s clothes. As he looked at his slim options, he noticed that Hermione had packed a separate pair of panties with a note saying: “Girl pants aren’t comfortable in boxers.” Draco shrugged and put on the panties, choosing to forgo the bra because the cups were way too big. Finally, he pulled on the rest of the outfit. The clothes were baggy on this girl’s thin frame but fit well enough.

 

“Ready?” Harry asked, his voice lower than usual again.

 

Draco looked over to see he’d chosen the same disguise as the night before. A slightly bulkier blond boy with dark brown eyes and dark skin.

 

“I wonder if he uses bleach or a spell?” Draco muttered, leaning forward to run his hand through Harry’s now very curly hair.

 

Harry shrugged.

 

“Whatever it is, it suits him.”

 

Draco nodded and grabbed Harry’s hand, pulling him out the door.

 

“I wonder if people will think you bleached your hair to match mine?” Draco joked.

 

“Maybe,” Harry replied, chuckling.

 

Their day out was uneventful and therefore everything Draco was hoping for. No one glanced twice at them as they walked down the street and through shops hand in hand. Harry insisted on pretending to buy Draco lunch, making a slight show of it for the waiter to prove he was a chivalrous boyfriend. Not to be shown up, Draco proved to be the strong independent woman he was (disguised as) by insisting on paying for dinner with their shared money. “The person who puts the money on the check is paying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the boys are getting time to be the happy couple they deserve to be. 
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading! As usual, all comments are welcome.


	31. Go

They managed to get back to the hotel room right before their tenth hour of Polyjuice potion ran out.

 

Draco fell on the bed giggling before feeling his body transform back to normal. 

 

“So?” Harry asked, leaning against the wall across the room, still in his disguised form. “How did you like being a woman for a day?” 

 

“It was a little exhilarating, honestly,” Draco replied, sitting up and smiling. 

 

“Exhilarating?” 

 

“Yeah. I guess because... well... I’m used to being looked at, but usually it’s because I’m Lucius’s son or kind of weird looking,” he explained somewhat dismissively.  

 

“You’re weird looking?” Harry repeated, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Yes. How many muggles have you seen with hair as light as mine? And don’t try to tell me my face isn’t a little too bony. I know it is. We’re all like that. It usually looks ok on the women, but I know the men in my family aren’t the most attractive.” 

 

“You’re the most attractive to me,” Harry told him.

 

“You have to say that,” Draco said, feeling his cheeks heat up. “You’re my soulmate.” 

 

“I don’t have to do anything,” Harry replied, smirking. 

 

“You have to be nice to me to keep me around.”

 

“I don’t have to,” Harry corrected. “I want to. And I want to call you the most attractive person in the world.” 

 

Draco stood up and walked over to Harry as his disguise finally wore off. 

 

“Why do you want to do that?” he asked as Harry shook off the feeling of the other man’s body. 

 

“Because it’s true.”

 

Draco smiled and pulled Harry to him, kissing him deeply. 

 

Harry kissed back, one hand on Draco’s lower back the other tangling in his hair. Draco pressed Harry against the wall, grinding into him. Harry’s hands moved lower to tug at Draco’s waistband. Smirking, Draco grabbed Harry’s wrists, pulling them up to pin them against the wall above Harry’s head. 

 

One of Harry’s legs moved instinctively to wrap around Draco’s pulling him hard against him as much as possible. Draco pulled away and began pressing passionate kisses against Harry’s neck, biting and sucking until Harry let out a faint moan. 

 

Draco pulled away again, moving away entirely when Harry reached out to him. 

 

“Get undressed,” he commanded. 

 

For a moment, Harry thought about arguing but knew that he would like whatever Draco had planned for them so he began taking off his clothes, pulling off his shoes and shirt. Then stopped. There was no reason Draco should be the only one having fun here. 

 

Harry swayed his hips to the left then the right, dancing in an awkward way that became sexy as he found the beat to the music he was imagining. He let his hands linger at the waistband of his pants for a moment before slowly undoing the button and zipper. Draco watched, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

 

Taking off pants while looking sexy turned out to be a little more difficult than Harry was expecting, but he was pretty sure he pulled it off. By the look on Draco’s face, he was definitely having a good effect. Harry turned his back to Draco inching down his underwear a bit at a time until his ass was fully revealed. He stepped out of his boxers about to turn around for the big reveal when he felt Draco’s hands on his waist. 

 

Harry froze, something was different in the way Draco was touching him. It was controlling, demanding. Harry liked it. 

 

Slowly, Draco pulled Harry back towards the bed, turning them around to push Harry against the edge of the bed which happened to fall perfectly at their waists. 

 

“Bend over,” Draco whispered in his ear. 

 

Harry started to laugh at the phrase but gasped as Draco pushed him down. He felt Draco’s fingers slip inside him smoothly, causing another gasp. Draco's other hand rested firmly on Harry's back, holding him down against the bed. 

 

“D-did you bring lube?” Harry stuttered, confused. 

 

“I can do that spell silently now,” Draco replied, twisting his fingers in a way he knew would make Harry moan. 

 

He was right. Harry gripped the sheets of the bed, failing to contain the whimper of pleasure that escaped from his lips. 

 

One he was satisfied that he wouldn’t hurt Harry, he removed his fingers and began undoing his pants. When he pushed them down he was suddenly aware that he was still wearing the women’s underwear. For a moment, Draco considered pushing them off but decided instead to move his erection around the fabric and push into Harry. 

 

Harry groaned when he felt Draco fill him. He felt as if a piece he didn't know was missing was finally filling the gap it left behind. Draco kept one hand on Harry's back and put the other on his hip, beginning to thrust into him, aiming for all the spots he knew drove Harry crazy. Harry found himself biting the sheets to keep from screaming. 

 

Draco held out as long as he could, trying to keep the pace slow and teasing, stopping when he felt Harry start to get close until Harry was begging him to keep going. 

 

"Draco, please. Keep going. Please, Draco." 

 

At the sound of Harry’s words, Draco lost all control and let himself be taken over by passion. He moved faster, driving them both to the edge and over it. 

 

Draco collapsed on top of Harry, breathing hard. For a moment, they lay there, enjoying the feel of skin against skin. After a few minutes, Harry shifted slightly. Draco took the cue and stood up.  

 

“That was...” Harry started, turning onto his back to face Draco then freezing at the sight of him in women’s underwear practically entirely hanging out. “Unexpected.” 

 

Draco suddenly turned red. 

 

“I thought it was hot?” he offered, pushing the panties off quickly. 

 

“It was,” Harry replied, feeling his cheeks turn equally red. 

  
They stared at each other for a moment then burst out laughing. Harry patted the bed beside him and Draco complied. They shifted to lay together, only adjusting so Draco could take off his shirt and they could get under the covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? I wrote smut after the longest dry spell in fanfiction history? That's right! 
> 
> Originally for this chapter, I was going to have Draco remain in his polyjuice female body, but decided not to because I wasn't sure how it would be received. Ultimately, I like how this chapter came out so I'm not upset about the change. 
> 
> If you guys are interested in some gender-bend(ish) smut with Harry and Draco let me know and I'll try to add it in later. I won't make it if no one expresses interest, though, so make sure you let me know if you want it to happen. 
> 
> As usual, all comments are welcome. Thank you so much for reading. :)


	32. Seek

“You don’t think they detected our magic last night, do you?” Harry asked, looking up at Draco from where he was lying on his chest. 

 

“I'm sure they detected it, but there’s another wizard family staying in this town with an underage child. They’ll most likely attribute it to them. You’re right, though, we should probably leave soon,” Draco replied. 

 

“Today,” Harry corrected. 

 

“Yes. Today. But not yet. I want to lie with you for a little longer.” 

 

Harry smiled and buried his face in Draco’s chest, giving it a small kiss. 

 

“Out of curiosity, who are Fed and George’s soulmates?” Draco asked. 

 

“Why are you thinking about the twins while you’re with me?” Harry asked teasingly. 

 

“Because I love them more obviously,” Draco replied, rolling his eyes. 

 

Harry chuckled. 

 

“Fred and George are each other’s soulmate.” 

 

“What?”  Draco's voice filled with disgust. “But they’re brothers!”

 

“Soulmates don’t have to be romantic or sexual,” Harry reminded him. “They can be platonic too. Even family.”

 

“What about Ginny?” Draco asked. 

 

“We aren’t certain who her soulmate is,” Harry replied, frowning. “All we know is he’s significantly older than her. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley saw fully formed thoughts on her tattoo from the moment we was born. I think he’s 56 now. As far as I’m aware, they’ve never met, but Ron thinks they must have with how often Ginny stares at her tattoo.” 

 

“That’s... terrible,” Draco replied, suddenly feeling sad for the fiery redhead. 

 

“I think Ginny’s sad about it sometimes, but it never stopped her from fancying other boys at Hogwarts. Honestly, I think her mum and dad are more upset about it than she is. They’re worried she’ll find him and their relationship will become inappropriate,” Harry explained. 

 

“I understand that,” Draco muttered. “I wouldn’t be too pleased if my child’s soulmate was 40 years older than them. Is he at least a wizard?” 

 

“I think so,” Harry replied. “But that shouldn’t make it any better. There’s nothing wrong with wizards and muggles being soulmates.” 

 

“I know. I forget sometimes, but I know,” Draco said, shaking his head. “Ginny likes you, you know.” 

 

“I know,” Harry replied, surprising Draco. “Ron told me ages ago. Did he tell you too while we were staying with him?” 

 

“No, she did” Draco admitted. “I talked to her about it.”

 

“Why the hell would you do that?” Harry asked, adjusting to look at Draco’s face. 

 

“To let her know that if you and I don’t work out, she has my blessing to pursue you.” 

 

“You’re kidding... right?” 

 

“I’m not kidding, Harry. I want to know that you will be in good hands if things fall apart. And I want you to know too that I think she’s a good match for you. If we weren’t together, I think you would already be with her,” Draco explained. 

 

Harry shook his head and lay back down on Draco’s chest. 

 

“Whatever. I’m perfectly happy with you.”

 

“I know,” Draco replied, smiling.  “Do any of the other Weasleys have soulmates?” 

 

“Well, you know Ron is with Hermione. Then Ron’s brother Bill has Fleur. Remember the woman from the Triwizard Tournament?” 

 

“Fleur Delacour?” Draco replied, shock leaking into his voice. “Bill’s soulmate is Fleur? How did they ever end up meeting?” 

 

“They both worked at Gringotts I think. It was crazy really. Bill never thought he’d meet his soulmate when his tattoo was in entirely French. He had suspicions when he saw her start thinking about the Triwizard Tournament, but even then her thoughts were mostly French so he couldn’t understand it. I think now that he knows her, he’s tried to learn French, but most of the time she just thinks in English so he can understand,” Harry explained. 

 

“I guess we’re relatively lucky we both went to Hogwarts,” Draco speculated. 

 

“Lucky to be at Hogwarts. Not lucky to have the families we do,” Harry confirmed. “Hermione and Ron have it the best out of all of us.”

 

“Have her parents met Ron yet?” Draco asked. 

 

“They have. Their parents have met too. I haven’t met her parents. She tries to keep as much of the wizard world away from them as possible so it’s easier for them to pretend she’s normal. They struggle with it sometimes. They’re immensely proud of course, but it’s hard knowing your daughter is part of a world you know nothing about and you will never be part of. I know Mr. Weasley likes to talk to them about muggle stuff a lot. Sometimes it amuses them, but Hermione says they think it’s super strange,” Harry replied. 

 

“Do you think I could ever meet your aunt and uncle?” Draco asked. 

 

Harry laughed. 

 

“You could, but I don’t know why you’d want to. And they definitely don’t want to meet you. They hate me and everything about the world I live in.” 

 

“I can’t imagine they really hate you. Maybe your uncle, but not your aunt. You’re her nephew. You’re family,” Draco rationalized. 

 

“They hate me regardless,” Harry replied, shrugging and sitting up. 

 

Draco pulled himself up to a more comfortable position and looked at his boyfriend. 

 

“I bet I could charm them into loving us.” 

 

Harry laughed again. 

 

“Not even you could do that, dear. But I’m sure you’d try.” 

 

“I will, Potter. Just watch. I’m going to meet your family and charm their socks off one of these days,” Draco insisted. 

 

“Good luck with that,” Harry replied, smiling and shaking his head. “What about your family? Do you think I could charm them into loving me?” 

 

“My mother for sure,” Draco replied, nodding. “Maybe not my father, but he doesn’t love anything anyway.”

 

“Fair,” Harry said, smirking. “So when will this family meeting be happening?” 

 

“Hmm,” Draco thought for a moment. “First we have to win the war and hope my entirely family isn’t locked up in Azkaban. Maybe five years?” 

 

“Five years it is,” Harry agreed, kissing Draco on the cheek. 

 

Draco smiled. 

 

Suddenly, his face twisted from a smile to a wince and then a grimace followed by a small outcry of pain. 

 

“What’ is it?” Harry asked, looking around quickly and then back to Draco's face. 

  
“My mark,” Draco muttered, holding out his wrist so Harry could see the snake shifting underneath Draco’s skin, the area beginning to glow red with pain. “They’re calling me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NO A TURN OF EVENTS! 
> 
> Thanks for reading. As usual, all comments are welcome.


	33. Chase Me

Harry watched as Draco, in full polyjuice disguise, stared out of their cab window. One hand held tight to the marked wrist. Draco’s face was a blank mask, but his knuckles were turning white with the force he was gripping his wrist. 

 

“Are you ok?” Harry asked for what must have been the hundredth time. 

 

Draco nodded, not looking over. 

 

“Only five more miles to the next hotel. Then we can get to the safe house in one day’s ride,” Harry said, reaching out to put a hand on Draco’s knee, but drawing back when Draco shifted away. “I’m sorry.” 

 

Draco nodded, unable to speak from the pain. He knew how it must look to Harry, like he was ignoring him. The Dark Mark burned with increasing heat every minute. In theory, the burning would end when the Dark Lord’s meeting was over, but Draco had a sneaking suspicion the Dark Lord wasn’t calling a full meeting. He was just calling Draco.

 

They had started traveling as soon as Draco’s mark started hurting. The cab driver was reluctant at first, not believing that two kids could pay for a full 10 hour drive, but Harry dug out the money and gave it to him in advance. Greed overran the driver’s suspicion and he agreed to drive the boys where they needed to go. 

 

They arrived at the hotel a few minutes later. Harry tried to help Draco out of the car, but he moved away whenever Harry got close. Eventually, Harry resigned himself to checking into the hotel alone. He showed the fake IDs when asked and paid the receptionist. 

 

The receptionist eyed Draco warily, noticing his pale, vacant expression. Her first suspicion was drugs. How else could these boys have so much cash? Ultimately she decided it didn’t matter. The boys were only staying for one night. How much trouble could they really get into?

 

They walked up to the room in silence. Harry held the door open for Draco, watching as the tortured boy made his way to their bed and lay down, burying his face in the pillow and letting out a muffled scream. As he screamed, the polyjuice potion wore off for them both, leaving them in their real bodies. 

 

Harry was frozen by the sound. He’d never heard anyone in so much pain. 

 

Slowly, Harry made his way to the bed and sat down next to Draco. 

 

“We can’t keep doing this,” Harry said, quietly. 

 

Draco forced himself to be silent and look at Harry. 

 

“I mean,” Harry tried to rephrase. “We can’t keep fighting if it’s going to cause you so much pain.”

 

“I want to,” Draco replied, his voice strangled and hoarse. 

 

“I... I know you do, but it kills me to see you like this. Draco, you’re in too much pain to function. It’s not fair to you.”

 

Draco pulled himself up to a sitting position and faced Harry, using every bit of strength he had left to look entirely normal. 

 

“I am choosing to stay with you. I am choosing to fight to be with you. They aren’t close. They aren’t tracking us. They’re just summoning me. As soon as the meeting is over, the pain will stop and I’ll be ok,” he told Harry, managing to keep his voice steady. 

 

“This meeting has been going on all day,” Harry pointed out. “I don’t think it’s going to end anytime soon.”

 

Draco looked away, upset but not surprised that Harry figured out that this pain was most likely only affecting Draco. 

 

“It’s getting worse, isn’t it?” Harry asked. 

 

Draco didn’t reply. 

 

“Let me see your wrist,” Harry demanded. 

 

Draco hesitated but held out his arm. The Dark Mark was still squirming around underneath his skin, but now the skin was blistered and red as if someone had held a hot iron against it. Harry felt a small gasp escape his mouth at the sight, causing Draco to pull his arm away quickly. 

 

“It’s fine,” Draco insisted. 

 

“It’s not fine, Draco. They’re seriously hurting you. They’re torturing you. It’s not worth it. I can’t stand to see you in so much pain,” Harry replied, feeling his eyes well up with tears. 

 

“I can’t go back, Harry. I’ve been resisting this summons all day. When I get there, I’ll be punished. Especially since I was with you.” 

 

“They don’t know you’re with me. They don’t know where you are. They just suspect you’re with me. But you aren’t. You ran away. I ran to hide with Remus in Grimmauld. We never crossed paths. You have no idea where I am. You left me before we got on the train, remember?” Harry told him. 

 

“Harry, I can’t lose you,” Draco replied, feeling tears well up in his eyes too. 

 

At the sight, Harry felt his tears start to spill over, creating damp trails down his cheeks. 

 

“We made a promise to each other. The war comes first. And your safety comes first for me and mine for you. I know you aren’t putting me in danger now, but I’m hurting you,” Harry said, quietly. 

 

“You aren’t hurting me. They are.” 

 

“Because you’re with me.” 

 

Draco sobbed, clutching his wrist as the heat increased once more at the same time his heart clenched. 

 

“I love you, Harry. I thought I could leave you if I needed to, but I don’t think I can. I can’t lose you again.” 

 

Harry reached out and grabbed Draco’s hands. 

 

“We’ll meet again. I’m sure of it.” 

 

Draco looked away. 

 

“I promise that if we get separated again, we try to live without each other,” Harry said quietly, echoing the vows they had made to each other. 

 

Draco looked up, hesitating. Harry gave him a small nod and Draco continued. 

 

“I promise that if we ever get reunited but have created relationships with other people, we stay with those people.” 

 

Harry squeezed Draco’s hands gently. 

 

“I promise to never forget you and the wonderful things you have added to my life.” 

 

Draco pulled the necklace he wore with the ring on the end out of his shirt. 

 

“I promise never to lose my ring and to keep it as a reminder of my soulmate.” 

 

Harry pressed his ring to Draco’s. 

 

“I promise never to hide our relationship from future romantic interests.”

 

Draco took Harry’s hand and pressed it to his chest above his heart. 

 

“I promise to keep a part of my heart open for you always.” 

 

Harry turned his hand over to hold Draco’s. 

 

“I promise that if you ever need me, I’ll try to be there.” 

 

Draco lowered their hands back to their sides. 

 

“I promise to never forget what you have taught me about love and kindness.” 

 

Harry brushed his thumb gently over the Dark Mark, being sure not to apply any pressure. 

 

“I promise to put the war before us.”

 

Draco reached forward to put his hand on Harry’s cheek.

 

“I promise to do everything I can to protect you.” 

 

“I promise to..” Harry choked slightly on the tears he felt coating Draco’s hand. “I promise to love you forever and always. No matter what happens, you will always be my soulmate.” 

 

Draco felt his face become drenched as he looked into his soulmate’s eyes.  

 

“I promise to love you and whoever you love in the future.” 

 

Harry took a deep breath. 

 

“Tomorrow we’ll give up.” 

  
“Tomorrow we’ll give up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading! As usual, all comments are welcome.


	34. Surrender

The boys spent the entire night in each other’s arms, not daring to sleep in case they missed a moment. As the night continued, Draco’s mark burned with increasing intensity. By midnight, he was shaking from the pain. Harry held him close, wiping the sweat off his forehead. 

 

Morning came too soon. Draco opened his eyes slowly, feeling the sun’s rays burn hotter against his skin than the Dark Mark on his wrist. The dementor’s kiss was nothing compared to the ominous depression the sun’s rays conveyed. Harry’s grip on him tightened, his fists clenched against Draco’s back. 

 

Draco’s grip tightened in return. Any onlookers would think someone were trying to physically force the boys apart with how hard they held on. Their knuckles were white with the effort of their hold, their muscles tense and fatiguing quickly. Slowly, they let go. 

 

Harry was the first to move. He sat up, reaching for the small bag of their stuff. Draco watched as Harry rummaged through the bag until he found a bottle of polyjuice potion and a DNA sample. 

 

Draco moved, standing to pull off the clothes he was wearing. Harry dug through the bag more and pulled out the clothes Draco was wearing when he left Hogwarts. 

 

As Draco changed, Harry prepared the polyjuice potion. 

 

They walked to the door of the room together then turned to face each other. 

 

Harry felt the tears starting to well up again and embraced Draco to hide it, burying his head in the blond’s shoulder. Draco held Harry back, fighting back tears as well. Reluctantly the boys pulled back to look each other in the eyes. Simultaneously, they closed their eyes and leaned in for one last kiss. 

 

The kiss began softly but quickly turned passionate. Lips and tongues pressed together as if trying to completely absorb the other. Perhaps if they pressed against each other hard enough, their molecules would fuse and they would become one forever. 

 

How long they stayed that way, neither were sure. When they finally pulled back, tear filled green eyes met equally wet gray eyes for the final time. Those eyes and the beautiful face that surrounded it were all Harry would see as Draco slowly opened the door to their room and walked out. 

 

As the door closed, harry shrank to his knees. His sobs were violent, but silent out of necessity. 

 

Draco walked out of the hotel, his face a stony mask. He walked, ignoring the strange looks passersby gave him. With their final good-bye, he stopped feeling the burn of the Dark Mark. A new, stronger pain, took its place, burrowing deep into his stomach and heart, tearing up every organ, every piece of tissue, every cell it found and leaving only anguish. 

 

The pain was too strong to feel, rendering Draco completely numb. A darkness surrounded him, almost strong enough to be visible. It was clear to all that saw him that the boy needed help, but the intensity of the depression that surrounded him scared them away. 

 

He walked for four hours before collapsing in a ditch by the side of the road. It is unclear how many people saw him lying there and chose not to help. Certainly, it is impossible for him to somehow have remained completely invisible to the muggle eye until sunset when a hooded figure found him and apparated him away. 

 

*****

“Harry?” a familiar voice greeted as he walked into 12 Grimmauld Place. 

 

Harry looked up slowly, his head heavy with the weight of his pain, to see the concerned face of Remus staring at him from across the hall. 

 

Without thinking, Harry ran forward, throwing himself into Remus’s arms and sobbing. Remus immediately gripped the boy back, not leaving any time to hesitate or assess the situation. 

 

Harry cried in Remus’s arms for what felt like hours, not even pausing when he felt the polyjuice potion he’d worn on the trip wear off. Once his tears died down, Remus took Harry to his room and helped him get undressed and into bed. He sat by the bed, stroking Harry’s hair until the exhausted boy finally fell asleep. 

 

“He came alone,” Tonks said quietly from the doorway. 

 

Remus nodded, silently, watching Harry. 

 

“I know he said they might not make it but I never thought they’d really give up,” she muttered, moving closer and lowering her voice. 

 

“We would have done the same thing,” Remus replied, his hand still lingering on Harry’s head. 

 

“I know you did. I don’t know about me,” she replied skeptically.

 

“You would, love. I think you’d do it for me if you had to,” he commented. 

 

“I don’t want to think about that,” Tonks muttered, looking away. “I can’t imagine losing you.” 

 

“You won’t have to,” Remus replied, looking over and reaching out to take her hand. “When we go it will be together.” 

 

“A long long time from now,” she added, smiling. 

 

Remus smiled back. 

 

“A long long time from now.” 

 

*****

“Crucio!” Bellatrix cackled, keeping her wand pointed at Draco. 

 

“Enough.” 

 

Bellatrix cut off her spell, leaving Draco huddled, shaking, and breathing hard on the ground. 

 

“Surely you understand the atrociousness of your actions.” 

 

“Yes, sir,” Draco replied, pulling himself up to a sitting position. 

 

“Your father spent these last few days begging me not to kill you. Why should I welcome you back with open arms?” 

 

“You shouldn’t, sir,” Draco said, standing and walking to the end of the table. 

 

“Pardon me?” 

 

“You shouldn’t welcome me back with open arms, sir. You should doubt me. I ran away, but I’m back now. And I’m ready to prove my worth. If I were you, I would test me, sir.” 

 

Silence for a moment. 

 

“Test you. You wish to be tested?”

 

“If it will get me and my family back in your good graces, sir,” Draco replied, letting his eyes flicker over to the bruised face of his mother and the cold face of his father. 

 

“A test it is then. I have the perfect task for you, Draco Malfoy.” 

 

“I will do anything,” Draco assured him. 

  
“Kill Albus Dumbledore.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank for reading. I thoroughly enjoyed all your comments on the last chapter.  
> As usual, all comments are welcome. See you at the next chapter.
> 
> PS: Yes I know that was supposed to happen before they left their 6th year. I changed things, but everything's about to go back to how the 7th book ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey awesome, thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions on how I could write better or tag these things better, feel free to leave it in the comments! I take all constructive criticism into account when writing. Praise is also welcome if that's more your style.


End file.
